


Besoin d'aide, Bambi ?

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Drunk in love, Falling In Love, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Road Trips, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, madrid
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Va chier Panpan, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.Ou : Pogba et ses meilleurs potes décident de passer une semaine à Madrid. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer son âme-sœur.





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Ouais, encore sur Pogba hein, parce que c'est mon biggest crush au cas où ce n'était pas encore clair. J'ai cette idée depuis un moment, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
> Ensuite, Pogba parle français, anglais, espagnol et italien, mais moi non donc comme il comprend toutes ces langues, je vais juste écrire en français donc nique ça.

-Beans, câlin.

Dans leur colocation, les mauvais plans commençaient toujours ainsi : Paul et Marcus étaient au salon devant la télé et Jesse venait réclamer les bras de son petit-ami.

Dans le cas présent, Rashford était avachi sur le canapé, la télé allumée sur un match de série A, et jouait sur son portable, tandis que Pogba discutait au téléphone avec un ami de Turin. Lingard revenait assez tardivement de son dernier rattrapage avant leur semaine de vacances. Paul n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il avait réussi ou non, mais préféra rester dans les parages au cas où il propose encore une idée de merde.

Sans lever les yeux de son téléphone, Marcus souleva son bras et accueillit son homme de vingt-six ans sur ses genoux, blotti contre son torse, à l'abri du froid mancunien et caressa automatiquement son dos. Il ne dit rien pendant quatre minutes, alors Paul baissa sa garde et se concentra totalement sur sa conversation avec son ami, tournant dans leur salon américain.

-Je veux retourner à Paris.

Depuis que Paul avait emménagé avec eux deux ans et demi plus tôt, sa mère était venue à plusieurs reprises à Manchester et ils lui avaient rendu visite deux fois, mais ça avait été suffisant pour que Jesse tombe amoureux (maternellement) de Yeo et qu'il veuille y aller dès que possible.

-Por qué ? Répondit Marcus.

L'espagnol lui fit relever la tête, l'air presque suppliant.

-Je veux aller en Espagne. Partons en Espagne, Beans.

-Paul parle couramment espagnol.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le couple pour les dévisager. Ça commençait exactement comme cela, Jesse jetant des idées en l'air à cause de la fatigue, Marcus les approuvant aussitôt et Paul les subissant.

-Il doit faire plus chaud là-bas.

-Oui, je regarde les vols et les logements.

_Quoi ?_

-Dybi, espera. Jesse, Rashy, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

-Et c'est la langue maternelle de Paulo, en plus, ajouta Jesse.

-Il n'a aucun rattrapage cette semaine, il pourrait venir avec nous.

-Deux hispaniques, parfait. Envoie-lui un message.

-Marcus, non, affirma Paul.

-Déjà fait.

-Paul, tu amigo pregúntame si me quería ir a Madrid.

-Paulo, diga no.

-Il a répondu oui, annonça Marcus.

-Parfait, on part demain.

-Non on ne part pas, essaye Paul.

-Les prix sont vraiment pas chers si on part à six heures demain, je les réserve.

-On mange et au lit ?

-On mange et au lit.

-Non, pas de 'on mange et au lit' ! On ne part pas à Madrid demain, personne ne réserve de billets pour moi !

-Por qué?

La question de Marcus eut un étrange écho avec celle de Paulo. Jesse tendit la main vers lui et Paul roula des yeux, puis lui tendit son téléphone. Maladroitement, Jesse échangea avec Paulo à base d'un piteux mélange d'anglais et d'espagnol. C'était n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire à Madrid ?

Le sourire victorieux de Jesse le fit grogner, en même temps qu'il récupéra son portable.

-Tu n'es qu'un traitre, Dybi.

-De l'italien, vraiment ? Allez Paul, on va s'amuser, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu me manques.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir à Manchester.

-Ja. Mais. À demain !

Paul se frotta les yeux et soupira de frustration. Il savait qu'il s'était fait avoir, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Tandis que Jesse se mettait à préparer, bien grand mot quand il s'agissait de mettre à réchauffer les plats que Paul avait fait, Marcus partait faire leurs valises.

Bon. Apparemment il partait à Madrid demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous en pensez quoi ? Suite, pas suite ? Je suis en train de l'écrire, donc les publications seront lentes...  
> A la prochaine ! xoxo


	2. Jour 1

Le réveil fut vraiment difficile ce matin-là. Ou plutôt cette nuit. Paul tourna dans son lit pour attraper son portable et l’éteindre, n’osant croire qu’il ait mis une alarme aussi tôt, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il voulait juste dormir…

-Paul ? Wake up.

Il grogna encore une fois et tourna le dos à la personne venue le déranger, prêt à se rendormir. La vie n’était jamais tendre avec lui, alors un poids s’écroula à côté de lui, le fit sursauter et jurer de colère.

-Paul, wake up! We’re leaving soon! You better eat something before we go.

Paul se frotta le visage pour se rappeler où il était et la langue parlée, puis l’information monta jusqu’à son cerveau : son colocataire était allongé à côté de lui, car ils devaient partir prendre l’avion pour Madrid, leur vol était à six heures.

-Jesse ?

-Oui c’est moi, réveille-toi, on part bientôt, d’accord ?

Jesse chuchotait et lui parlait gentiment, ce qui n’arrivait jamais car c’était un enfoiré bruyant en puissance, mais il semblait avoir compris que Paul ne pourrait pas encaisser autant d’énergie à quatre heures du matin.

-Je veux pas partir, bredouilla-t-il.

-On va voir Paulo, t’es sûr que tu ne veux plus venir ?

Jesse jouait délibérément avec ses sentiments, car il savait que Paulo lui manquait énormément même s’ils n’avaient vécu qu’un an ensemble. Ils se téléphonaient dès que possible, s’envoyaient beaucoup de messages et Paul aimait son frère de cœur comme son véritable frère.

-J’arrive…

-J’ai déjà fait le petit dej, Marcus s’est occupé de tout réserver, ok ? On part dans trente minutes, c’est bon pour toi ?

-Oui.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait vraiment le choix. Jesse lui caressa le dos, puis s’en alla. Après un bâillement, il s’étira : Seigneur qu’il était épuisé.

 

Le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport se passa dans le flou complet pour Paul. Il ne se souvenait pas ce qu’il avait fait après que Jesse soit parti, mais il reprit conscience quand le froid mancunien le frappa, arrivé à destination. Il ne saurait dire s’ils avaient pris un taxi, un uber ou si Jes ou Marcus avaient conduit.

Dans tous les cas, ils étaient arrivés. Ils firent enregistrer dans leurs bagages, et toutes ces conneries, ou plutôt Jesse s’en occupa car Paul et Marcus avaient encore un peu la tête dans le cul. Quelle idée de prendre leur vol à six heures aussi…

Avant de partir, Paul eut le bon réflexe d’appeler Paulo, il était hors de question qu’il parte sans s’être assuré que son ami était prêt aussi. Le Turinois répondit dès la première sonnerie :

-Pogba ! ¿Qué tal?

-Dybi ! Bien et toi ? Je ne te réveille pas ?

-Non, je sors à peine de la douche. Vous êtes déjà à l’aéroport ?

-Oui, on est en train d’embarquer. On passe par Amsterdam, et on arrive à Madrid vers midi.

-Bien ! Mon vol part à dix heures et demi, je vous rejoins vers dix-sept heures.

-On viendra te chercher, comme on sait que tu ne parles pas très bien espagnol…

Paulo rigola de son côté, lui dit de la fermer et raccrocha. Paul sourit et rangea son portable, rassuré de le voir bientôt. Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient à craindre de Madrid de toute façon ?

-Venez on prend un selfie !

Jesse n’était pas stressé en tout cas, se dit Paul en se rapprochant de lui.

 

 

Puisque ce n’était qu’un vol court-trajet, ils n’avaient pas d’écran pour des films et avaient joué aux cartes. Grâce à quelques amis en France, il connaissait un paquet de jeux de cartes, ça les avait occupés pendant le vol.

Une fois posés à Amsterdam, Jesse demanda à reprendre un selfie de groupe, tandis que Paul proposait d’aller faire le tour de l’aéroport avant d’aller s’enregistrer pour le vol en direction de Madrid, qui partait l’heure d’après. Ils étaient impatients de poser le pied en Espagne, aucun d’eux n’y étaient jamais allés.

-Fais un appel vidéo avec Paulo !

Paul se marra, mais appela quand même son ami. Celui-ci décrocha à la troisième sonnerie, signe qu’il était occupé ; Paulo répondait toujours vite quand il voyait qu’il l’appelait.

-Je te manque déjà ?

-Toujours ! Affirma-t-il en riant. Tiens, ils voulaient te voir !

Paul montra Jesse et Marcus à côté de lui qui saluèrent Paulo avec de grands gestes. Le plus âgé se mit à essayer de parler en mélangeant espagnol et anglais, alors que son copain se moquait de son accent. Paul comprenait tout ce qu’il voulait dire, c’était facile de faire l’interprète.

Jesse demanda quand il partait et Paulo répondit qu’il était aussi dans sa file pour prendre son premier vol. Un peu plus à l’aise, Marcus voulut savoir à quelle heure il allait arriver, Paulo regarda son billet pour ne pas se tromper et ils allaient tous descendre de leur vol en même temps, après douze heures. À la différence que Dybala avait une escale de deux heures et demi en France.

L’avis de Paul ? Trop long !

-Les gars, je vous rappelle quand j’arrive, à toute !

-Bye !

L’Argentin raccrocha après un grand sourire, tandis qu’eux-mêmes avançaient dans la queue pour prendre l’avion. Paul avait hâte de poser le pied en Espagne !

 

 

-Il fait putain de froid.

Ce fut la première pensée générale.

Même si en vrai, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, mais ils s’attendaient presque à ce qu’il fasse grand soleil alors ils durent faire face à leur désillusion pour apprécier les températures madrilènes déjà plus élevées que celles mancuniennes.

Une photo mise sur les réseaux sociaux, ils sortirent de l’aéroport pour s’approcher de la ville.

-J’ai réservé un appartement entier, la semaine est largement moins chère que chez nous, leur dit Marcus. Ce n’est pas en ville, le métro est assez étendu donc ça ira.

Dès qu’il s’agissait de faire plaisir à son copain, Marcus était capable d’organiser beaucoup de choses. Paul n’avait souvent l’occasion de voir ce côté-là de sa personnalité, comprenez sa surprise de voir que quasiment tout était déjà réglé.

Le jour de leur mariage, Paul était sûr et certain que Jesse ne ferait que semblant d’aider et laisserait tout le travail à Marcus.

-Pourquoi t’as pas réservé à l’hôtel ?

-Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, on est des étudiants, pas de riches footballeurs.

 

L’appartement était dans une banlieue de Madrid, tout en restant dans un quartier assez calme. Paul finalisa tous les détails, puisqu’il comprenait mieux que les deux autres et récupéra les clefs de leur propriétaire de la semaine. Ils allaient vivre au cinquième étage dans le bâtiment, avec juste trois chambres (la répartition était évidente), une gigantesque salle de bain, ainsi qu’une grande cuisine mélangée au salon où un large plan de travail servait de table de repas et un grand balcon avec une table à manger (oui, c’est sûr et certain qu’ils mangeront dessus).

-Très bon choix Beans, quelqu’un aura droit à une pipe et ce n’est pas Pogs.

Paul se retourna pour dévisager Jesse, même si ce n’était clairement pas la première fois qu’il faisait ça, alors que Marcus devait rougir de honte.

-On doit aller chercher Dybi, vous êtes sérieux ?

-T’inquiète, on a le temps.

Jesse attrapa la main de son copain pour l’entraîner dans la chambre la plus à l’écart et ferma la porte derrière eux. Avec un soupir désespéré, Paul se laissa tomber dans le grand canapé qu’il y avait dans le salon et mit son casque sur ses oreilles. Même si ses deux amis n’étaient pas du genre bruyant, il préférait éviter d’entendre quoique ce soit de gênant.

Bizarre, Paulo n’avait pas encore appelé, peut-être qu’il avait oublié, mais ce n’était pas dans son genre. Il était à peine treize heures, il devait encore attendre une heure et trois quarts avant d’embarquer. Paul composa son numéro et lança un appel vidéo.

-Pogba ! _Je suis en France ! Paris c’est magique !_

Paul pouffa de rire, combien de fois avait-il lu, vu ou entendu cette phrase ? Paris n’était magique que pour les touristes, pas pour ceux qui habitaient dans la banlieue.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu t’en sors ? T’as retenu les phrases que je t’ai apprises ?

-Evidemment ! _Bonjour, ça va ? Merci, avec plaisir. J’aime tes yeux, je peux avoir plus de nourritures ? Tantine Yeo est la meilleure_. D’ailleurs, regarde qui est avec moi !

Paulo inclina son écran pour lui montrer la fameuse personne et Paul ouvrit grand la bouche, agréablement surpris de voir sa propre mère.

-Maman ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Paulo m’a dit qu’il passait en France, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis longtemps, donc j’en ai profité pour voir un autre de mes fils !

Paulo lui murmura quelque chose en espagnol qui la fit exploser de rire. Mais comment pouvaient-ils communiquer ensemble ? Ils ne parlaient même pas la même langue !

-Jesse a décidé de partir hier soir, ce n’était pas mon idée ! Se défendit-il maladroitement.

Les deux alliés se moquèrent de lui, puis Yeo continua :

-Flo et Mat vont être très déçus.

Paul rigola à son tour en imaginant la tête de ses frères. La conversation continua entre eux, ponctuée de français, d’espagnol et d’un peu d’italien.

 

 

Dix-sept heures sonna quand Paul aperçut les gens qui venaient de Paris. Il allait enfin revoir son petit frère et meilleur ami, _enfin_. Un énorme sourire fendit son visage quand il aperçut le visage si connu et attendu. Il ne manqua pas l’expression sur le visage de Dybala quand il le repéra dans la foule et son cœur battait tellement fort de joie dans sa poitrine.

Alors qu’ils n’étaient à quelques mètres, Pogba avança vers lui en dansant au rythme de la musique dans l’aéroport, sa lèvre inférieure coincée sous ses dents. Il tendit son index vers Paulo, avec un « tsss », qui fit le rire, mais l’Argentin l’imita et toucha son doigt. Ils explosèrent de rire après quelques secondes, et se prirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

-¡Paulito! ¡Mi hermanito!

-Paul, tu m’as manqué !

Jesse sauta sur eux et Marcus s’ajouta à leur étrange câlin, plein d’affection, de joie, de manque enfin comblé, et de soulagement. Paulo était là, dans ses bras, à portée de mains, après tout ce temps. Son frère lui avait tellement manqué, la semaine allait être géniale avec lui à ses côtés. Ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu avant la prochaine fois.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, mais Paul garda son bras sur les épaules de Paulo, pas près de se séparer de lui.

-Jesse, Marcus ! Congrats ! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous, tenez !

Paulo leur tendit un sac que Jesse attrapa et en sortit un cadeau. Il le donna à Marcus et prit Paulo dans ses bras, en le remerciant. Paul fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont droit à un cadeau ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Après un rapide câlin avec le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, Paulo se tourna vers lui, avec un sourcil haussé :

-T’es toujours célibataire, pourquoi tu en aurais un ?

-Parce que t’as vu ma mère ? Puis comment vous avez réussi à vous comprendre déjà ?

Paulo haussa les sourcils, l’air trop malicieux pour ne pas préparer une connerie ; ce qui ne manqua pas.

-Lien entre mère et fils, je t’expliquerai un jour.

Dybala ricana avec les deux autres et les entraîna vers la sortie de l’aéroport pour découvrir la ville, prêt à se créer de beaux souvenirs avec son meilleur pote et ses colocataires.

 

 

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ils montrèrent l’appartement à Dybala. En entrant à gauche, il y avait la première chambre, celle de Jesse et Marcus, tandis que le salon était à droite. Il était grand, avec une télé murale, deux grands canapés et une table basse. Il y avait un meuble de rangement sous la télé, mais aucun n’allait s’en servir. Derrière les canapés, il y avait la partie cuisine aménagée avec l’îlot central pour manger. Sur la partie du fond, une baie vitrée donnait sur le balcon.

En suivant le mur de gauche, il y avait la salle de bain avec douche, baignoire, toilette et deux lavabos. Après ça, il y avait deux portes au fond, une pour les chambres restantes. Le mélange de rouge, orange et jaune lui donnait déjà chaud, la semaine commençait bien.

-On pourra manger sur la terrasse s’il fait assez chaud ? Demanda Marcus.

Paul répondit oui, en même temps que Paulo disait non. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent.

-Bien sûr qu’on va manger dehors, il fait bon.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il fait beaucoup plus chaud à Turin, c’est mort.

-Tu prendras une couverture Dybi, mais on mangera dehors.

-Manchester t’a bien changé, je me souviens de l’époque où tu ne sortais pas de chez toi sans manteau s’il faisait moins de vingt degrés.

Marcus pouffa de rire, alors que Paul se sentait trahi qu’il dévoile sa faiblesse face au froid.

-Comment oses-tu, Dybi, j’étais frileux ! Ici, il fait bon.

-No more Italian !

Ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers Jesse, qui mangeait un fruit assis sur le plan de travail. Il sauta à terra et donna son fruit à Marcus, qui croqua dedans sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

-Il est dix-huit heures, allons à la patinoire !

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils : qui allait à Madrid pour faire du patin ? Paulo tira sur sa manche, puisqu’il n’avait pas compris l’expression anglaise, alors il lui expliqua rapidement. La lueur d’excitement dans son regard n’annonça rien de bon :

-Oh trop bien, je n’y suis jamais allé ! Let’s go !

-C’est ça que je voulais entendre ! Approuva Jesse en tapant dans sa main. Beans, on y va !

-Attendez une minute, répliqua Paul. On n’est pas venus ici pour faire des trucs qu’on peut faire à Manchester.

Il croisa les bras pour se donner contenance et appuyer son argument ; quel intérêt de venir à Madrid pour aller patiner, sans déconner ?

-Tu vis à Man depuis deux ans et demi, tu as déjà été à la patinoire une seule fois ?

-… Non.

-Problème réglé, allons-y !

-Allez Paul, ajouta Paulo. J’en ai jamais fait, j’imagine pas essayer sans toi.

Paul ne savait pas dire non à un Paulo pétillant de joie. Avec un soupir, il alla mettre ses chaussures et son attirail contre le froid ; à savoir des gants, un bonnet et deux pulls.

 

 

Le Palacio de Hielo n’était pas très loin de chez eux en transport en commun, alors ils y allèrent. Le trajet alla vite, ils ne faisaient que rire, se moquant des uns et des autres, passant d’un sujet à un autre, pour garder le sourire. Ils ne savaient pas comment finirait la soirée, mais ça ne les inquiétait pas, ils étaient ensemble et ça leur suffisait.

Quand il dut échanger ses chaussures contre des patins à glace, c’est là que les problèmes commencèrent.

Basiquement, Paul ne savait pas patiner. Oh, il en avait fait au primaire et avec ses frères, mais il était mauvais à ça. Il tremblait, peinait à avancer, refusait de lâcher la rambarde et voulait retourner dans le chaud de leur appartement.

Est-ce que ses amis s’en sortaient ? Oui, totalement : Marcus et Jesse étaient des natifs Anglais, _bien sûr_ qu’ils savaient patiner, c’était dans leur gêne (oui, Paul savait que c’était stupide), tandis que Paulo était vraiment bon pour quelqu’un qui n’en avait jamais fait, c’était limite injuste. Mais comment en vouloir à son ami Argentin qui découvrait presque les joies du froid, semblable à un enfant ? Ils faisaient la chenille, patinaient à reculons en rigolant comme des idiots, se défiaient sur différents gestes à faire en patinant, alors que Paul n’arrivait même pas à avancer sans se tenir. Vous savez quoi ? Ce n’était vraiment pas juste.

En plus des connards patinaient super bien depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, trente minutes plus tôt. Ils patinaient vite _et_ à reculons, sautaient, s’arrêtaient d’un coup en jetant de la neige sur les gens autour et Paul voulait leur arracher la tête. Il était nul et le savait, pas besoin d’un pro lui crachant à la gueule son talent !

Après une énième chute, Paul inspira pour retenir ses larmes de frustration. OK, c’était fini pour lui, il se contenterait de regarder Paulo, Jesse et Marcus s’amuser depuis les gradins.

-Besoin d’aide, Bambi ?

Paul remarqua alors qu’un de ces soi-disant pro s’était arrêté devant lui et lui tendait la main pour l’aider à se relever. Il plissa les yeux, pas d’humeur à parler espagnol :

-Va chier Panpan, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

La réponse française sembla surprendre et amuser le gars, car il sourit et attrapa quand même sa main pour l’aider. Ah très bien, visiblement les Madrilènes aidaient les gens sans demander leur avis, ça lui donnait envie de casser des jambes.

-T’as déjà fait du roller, Bambi ? Parce que patiner c’est exactement pareil. Allez viens, je vais t’apprendre.

Cette fois, ce fut Paul qui fut surpris : il bogua en observant le gars, puis ricana et accepta l’aide ; il n’était pas si fier que ça et acceptait l’aide pour s’améliorer. Une main sur la rembarde et l’autre dans la main de l’inconnu, il avança doucement.

-T’es français ? Lui demanda Paul.

En dehors des périodes de vacances, quelle était la probabilité de croiser un francophone à Madrid ?

-Ouais, mais je suis installé en Espagne depuis neuf ans, et toi ? Je t’entends parler anglais depuis tout à l’heure.

-J’étudie juste en Angleterre.

-C’est rare de croiser des Français aussi mignons à la patinoire à cette période de l’année.

Et Paul n’allait pas relever, il acquiesça distraitement en se concentrant sur ses pieds pour pouvoir avancer sans tomber. Pendant ce temps, Jesse, Marcus et Paulo faisaient sur les crétins sur la glace en glissant sur un seul pied.

-Tu sais pourquoi les enfants progressent vite ?

Paul leva les yeux pour regarder son vis-à-vis et le détailla vraiment cette fois : c’était un châtain, plus petit que lui en taille, avec des yeux bleus pétillants et un sourire avenant.

-Non ?

-Parce qu’ils n’ont pas peur de tomber. Ils essayent, tombent et recommencent. Les adultes tombent, mais se braquent et ne recommencent pas. T’as l’air trop jeune pour te prendre au sérieux.

Paul pouffa de rire, ce type n’était pas sérieux, si ? Il était le benjamin chez lui, il ne pourrait jamais se prendre au sérieux. Sans s’en rendre compte, ses muscles se décrispèrent et il suivit le mouvement de Panpan.

-Allez Bambi, tu glisses sur un pied puis l’autre, d’accord ? C’est ce qui va te donner de l’impulsion.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il faisait depuis tout à l’heure ? Paul regarda ses pieds et non, pas du tout, il ne faisait pas ce qui lui disait Panpan. En serrant sa main et la rembarde, il se força à suivre ses conseils. _Et ça marchait !_ Paul se sentait avancer plus vite, incroyable. Il rigola et leva les yeux vers Panpan.

-Hé, mais tu deviens bon !

-T’as vu, j’y arrive !

-Ouais, c’est pas mal. Comment tu t’appelles, cariño ?

-Paul !

-Paul, répéta-t-il. T’es venu pour les vacances ?

-Ouais, plus ou moins. La semaine prochaine, ce sont les rattrapages, comme aucun de nous n’y est, on a décidé de partir à l’étranger.

Il arrivait à avancer, bientôt il pourrait patiner avec Jesse et les autres, tout ça grâce à Panpan. Il sourit, véritablement soulagé de réussir une épreuve aussi difficile. A sa surprise, le jeune homme s’arrêta, lâcha sa main et lui sourit.

-Tu devrais t’accrocher à la rampe.

Paul plissa les yeux, mais obéit parce que ce type ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal, pas vrai ?

-Paul !

-Pogs !

Jesse s’annonçait toujours avant de lui sauter dessus : il ne fut donc pas surpris de se sentir pousser par le plus âgé de leur groupe et retint à cri de surprise. Après ça, un autre choc le fit grincer. Et un dernier pour l’achever.

Paul les connaissait assez pour savoir comment ils lui étaient tombés dessus : Paulo, Jesse et Marcus. En plus ces crétins rigolaient dans ses oreilles. Il se retourna : bingo.

-Pogs, tu progresses ? Lui demanda Jesse en anglais.

-Pas trop dur d’entraîner Paul ? Répliqua Paulo.

-J’ai connu pire, se moqua Panpan.

-Je m’appelle Paulo et toi ?

-Antoine.

-Oh, un français !

Alors Panpan s’appelait Antoine, très français. Un sifflement se fit entendre d’un gars qui patinait à reculons et ça attira l’attention d’Antoine.

-Lukito! ¡Ven aquí!

Le garçon cessa d’avancer (reculer, plutôt ?) et patina vers eux en souriant. Il s’appuya contre Antoine pour leur sourire, « Holà ! » mais son attention s’arrêta sur Paulo, il glissa jusqu’à lui et posa sa main contre le rambarde à côté de sa hanche, aveugle au reste du monde.

-Holà, guapo.

Salut beau gosse, il y avait mieux comme phrase d’accroche. Mais Paulo avait un énorme faible pour les barbes bien taillées, les natifs hispaniques, les jolis visages et les clichés, donc oui, il tomba pour ça.

-Ho-holà, ¿qué tal?

-Ouais, t’as un accent étranger, t’es d’où ?

-Argentine, murmura timidement Paulo.

-J’adore. Viens, je vais t’apprendre à patiner, beau gosse.

Avec ça, le fameux Lukito prit la main de Paulo et l’entraîna plus loin sans se poser de questions. Wouah, Paulo était vraiment un mec facile, il avait tellement de chances ; Paul tombait toujours sur des mecs qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Marcus s’en alla aussi, avec Jesse derrière lui qui sifflait, l’air de de dire « go for him, Pogs ! ». Ouaaaais.

Mais non. Il n’était pas intéressé par ce type.

-Ton pote a vraiment dragué le mien comme ça ?

-Apparemment, rigola Antoine. On continue la leçon de patinage ou tu t’en sors assez bien ?

Paul ne s’en sortait pas _si bien_ , mais il n’était pas assez intéressé par cet Antoine pour lui donner de l’espoir.

-Je pense que ça devrait le faire. Je tente un tour solo et si je tombe, c’est que le patin n’est pas pour moi.

-T’inquiète cariño, je garde un œil sur toi pour voler à ta rescousse.

Antoine lui fit _un clin d’œil_ avant de s’en aller. On est en 2019, qui faisait encore des clins d’œil pour draguer ?

Comme prévu, Paul tomba alors qu’il essayait de patiner tout seul, alors il quitta la piste et s’installa dans les gradins avec ses patins à glace pour observer Paulo flirter avec _Lukito_ en toute impunité, tout en jouant avec Marcus et Jesse.

Madrid ? Ouais, super destination.

Il prit tout de même des photos de ces crétins parce qu’ils méritaient d’avoir des souvenirs de leur voyage à l’étranger. Il s’approcha du bord pour mieux les prendre et faciliter la discussion avec ses colocataires.

-T’as abandonné ?

Paul sursauta et se tourna vers la voix ; Antoine, évidemment.

-J’ai eu ma dose de chutes pour la soirée.

Antoine lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et glissa pour s’appuyer en face de lui. Son visage enfantin était mignon, mais pas son genre.

-Tu viens d’où, cariño ?

-Manchester, c’est loin, tu connais ?

-Oh. Vous avez deux équipes de foot, là-haut, non ? Comme à Madrid.

-Exact, United et City ; team United. J’aime bien l’Atlético.

A Manchester, le peu de gens qui suivait La Liga préférait le Real Madrid, alors Paul adorait dire qu’il supportait l’autre équipe pour créer des conflits. Contre toute attente, Antoine lui sourit :

-Je travaille au stade de l’Atlético, dans la boutique de souvenirs, tu devrais venir y faire un tour pour avoir quelques produits pas très cher ou gratuits.

Paul ricana, faute d’avoir une meilleure réponse. Il ne se sentait pas de remballer quelqu’un maintenant, il l’aimait bien.

-Si on a besoin d’aide pour s’orienter dans la ville, on passera te voir. Tu n’as pas des amis à aller voir ?

-Si j’en ai, mais ils ne sont pas aussi mignons que toi.

Antoine lui sourit encore une fois, puis s’en alla. Et Paul ne se faisait pas des films, pas vrai ? Antoine flirtait ouvertement avec lui. Il n’était pas _mignon_ , il était _sexy_ d’abord. Il avait travaillé son corps trop dur pour qu’on lui dise qu’il était juste mignon.

OK, assez joué, où étaient ces idiots d’amis quand il voulait partir ?

 

 

-Où allons-nous ? J’ai super faim !

-Et moi j’ai froid, n’importe quel endroit est bon !

-Beans, fais quelque chose !

-Y a un bar-resto pas très loin, c’est bon pour vous ?

 

La bande s’y installa et commanda un plat du jour, bien décidé à manger espagnol pour la semaine. En attendant leur plat, ils interrogèrent Paulo sur sa rencontre avec le jeune homme de tout à l’heure.

-T’as rencontré l’homme de ta vie ? Ricana Paul.

-Qui, Lucas ? Non, il est… Il est…

Il chercha ses mots, les yeux dans le vide, un sourire conquis aux lèvres, l’air rêveur. Paul avait vécu presque vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre avec lui durant un an, alors il reconnut directement cet air transi d’amour :

-Il te plaît !

-Non, nia pathétiquement Paulo.

-Tu mens mal, se moqua Jesse. Tu l’aimes bien !

-Et toi, Paul ? Comment ça s’est passé avec Anthony ? Antonio ?

-Antoine et il n’était absolument pas mon genre, affirma-t-il après une gorgée d’eau. Contrairement à toi et _Lukito_  !

-Paul !

Paul se marra en voyant son meilleur ami rougir de gêne. A Turin, aucun d’eux n’avait flirté avec d’autres personnes, c’était l’occasion d’en apprendre plus sur Paulo à ce sujet.

-T’as pris son numéro, au moins ? Demanda Marcus.

-Je… Non, je…

Son visage se décomposa quand il sembla se rappeler qu’il aurait pu prendre son numéro et il laissa tomber sa tête contre la table, dégoûté. Paul rigola en caressant son dos, un peu déçu pour lui. Dommage pour lui, il avait raté une sacrée occasion.

La serveuse déposa un plateau de tapas qu’ils avaient commandé et Paul se désintéressa vite du chagrin amoureux de Paulo ; s’ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils se retrouveraient d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Jesse se dévoua pour être le premier à gouter et il fit une grimace étrange entre l’étonnement, le dégoût et la joie. Paul haussa un sourcil, surpris que ce soit possible. Marcus roula des yeux après quelques secondes passées à attendre sa réaction, puis mangea à son tour. Dybala releva enfin la tête, sourit en voyant la nourriture et ne perdit pas une minute.

Apparemment, c’était assez bon, Paul mit un tapas dans sa bouche et ce n’était pas mauvais, surprenant sans doute, mais vraiment pas mauvais. Alors qu’il se servait encore, et que Jesse se disputait avec Paulo un tapas en particulier, Marcus prit la parole :

-Je suis sur un site de touriste, vous voulez aller où demain ?

-T’as quoi comme endroit à proposer ?

De toute façon, Paul était le seul à lui prêter attention, ils programmeraient l’itinéraire à faire à deux, c’est tout.

-Tournée des musées, Templo de Debod, El Palacio Real, des places sympas, bibliothèque de l’Athénée, les stades de foot, celui de l’Atlético a été rénové il y a deux ans…

Ah, Antoine travaillait là-bas, ils pourraient bien y faire un tour.

-… Warner Madrid, le marché de San Miguel, et d’autres trucs.

Paul jeta un regard dubitatif à Jesse qui argumentait en anglais et Paulo qui répondait en espagnol ; il n’allait pas s’en mêler, tant mieux s’ils s’en sortaient comme ça.

-Je propose le Warner Madrid en semaine, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde.

-Jeudi ? Si c’est trop tôt, on ne profitera pas assez du reste, répondit Marcus.

-Ouais, ça me va.

-Et demain, on fait quoi ? On sera lundi.

-On fait les musées et on va jusqu’aux places dont tu parlais.

Marcus fit défiler son écran, avant de répondre : « La place Puerto del Sol et la Plaza Mayor ? »

-Ouais. Ça a l’air bien, on est venus pour découvrir la ville, ce sera cool.

-On doit absolument voir les stades de Madrid ! Décréta Marcus avec un grand sourire.

Paul rigola, approuvant son choix ; ils n’étaient pas des footballeurs pros, mais ils savaient taper dans un ballon et avaient une folle passion pour ce sport tous les quatre.

-Oh, regarde s’il y a des terrains de futsal, ce sera sympa d’y aller.

Marcus tapa sur son portable et Paul décida de régler la mésentente entre Jesse et Paulo de la manière la plus adulte qui soit : il mangea le tapas que les deux convoitaient.

-Voilà, comme ça personne ne l’aura, pas de jaloux. Méthode testée et approuvée par ma mère.

Marcus pouffa de rire, Paul souriait, fier de son tour, et les autres étaient dépités. Leurs plats arrivèrent enfin pour leur plus grand bonheur.

La nourriture espagnole était très différente de la cuisine Anglaise, moins dans l’apparence et plus dans la quantité ; le goût était excellent, Paul n’avait rien à redire, mais ils se prenaient moins la tête pour la présentation.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le restaurant sembla se changer en bar et Paul adorait ce côté multiusage. Des Espagnols commandaient au pub des verres, tout en mangeant et rigolant, un match à la télé attirait l’attention de certains, mais sans plus. Paul suivait distraitement les résultats, alors que Marcus et Jesse échangeaient des mots d’amour (avec beaucoup de moqueries). Chacun leur tour ils payaient leur tournée de tapas, rapportant un plateau chargé et variés pour tester tout ce qu’il y avait.

Alors qu’ils finissaient le plateau de Marcus, la serveuse déposa un verre devant Paulo, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Je n’ai rien commandé, dit-il.

-Je sais, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C’est le gars au flipper, derrière le baby qui te l’a payé.

Elle lui fit un énorme clin d’œil, puis s’en alla. Ils regardèrent tous le verre, mitigés, puis dévisagèrent Paulo, celui-ci leva les mains.

-Quoi ?

-T’as dragué quelqu’un au bar sans nous le dire ? Demanda Paul.

-Non, pas du tout, je sais pas d’où ça vient !

-D’un mec intéressé par tes jolis yeux marron apparemment, se moqua Jesse.

-T’as trouvé ton sugar daddy.

-La ferme, Paul.

-Tu devrais y aller, affirma Marcus. Si il te plaît, tu pourras rencontrer quelqu’un, sinon tant pis.

Dybala lança un regard presque suppliant à son meilleur ami, mais Pogba tapa dans son dos en riant, le poussa hors de sa chaise, mit le verre entre ses mains et fit un geste vers le babyfoot.

-Vous voulez juste vous débarrasser de moi.

-T’as raison, rit Jesse. Je voulais un plan à trois et deux Paul ou Paulo auraient été trop bizarre, même pour moi.

L’anglais de Jesse dépassa la compréhension de Paulo, qui l’imita en espagnol, leur tira la langue et partit trouver son mystérieux expéditeur. Il y avait du monde, mais ce n’était pas encombrant et il pouvait bouger entre les gens à sa guise. En plus, tout le monde parlait espagnol, même si l’accent n’était pas le même que chez lui, mais c’était déjà ça de rassurant.

De toute façon, il vivait à Turin pour ses études, il ne pouvait pas accepter le verre de l’inconnu, Paulo lui dirait clairement qu’il n’était pas intéressé et si les choses se compliquaient, il parlerait italien et dirait être en couple avec Pogba.

Honnêtement ? Tout se passerait bien, il n’aurait qu’à être ferme et ne pas se montrer trop gentil, ça devrait suffire. Merde, il espérait quand même que c’était un joli mec parce qu’il ne dirait pas non à tirer son coup avec un Espagnol.

Paulo reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de trois quarts, cette coupe de cheveux, cette _barbe_ , ces hanches… Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, vérifia qu’il n’y avait aucun autre flipper parce que ce serait gênant sinon, et avança jusqu’à lui en souriant.

Comment l’aborder ? La jouer cool ? Lui faire une surprise ? Arriver en sirotant la boisson et lui dire qu’il voulait jouer aussi (ce qui était totalement faux) ? Devrait-il l’aborder plus tard dans la soirée ou lui renvoyer une boisson pour dire qu’il était intéressé ? Parce qu’il était clairement intéressé par lui.

Misère, Paulo était tellement mauvais pour ça.

-Lukito !

Curieux, le joueur au flipper se retourna pour savoir qui l’avait appelé mais son regard s’arrêta sur Paulo, qui avait sursauté à l’appel. On repassera pour l’effet de surprise. Lucas lui fit un énorme sourire, content de le revoir.

-Eh bien, on file sans rien dire maintenant ? Alors, t’as goûté le cocktail ? C’est une tuerie, j’aime trop.

En voyant ses joues rouges de gêne, Lucas éclata de rire et se tourna vers le flipper, tandis que Paulo s’approchait doucement en prenant la paille en bouche pour goûter ; c’était alcoolisé…

-T’as déjà joué ?

Paulo avala une gorgée et secoua la tête, en s’appuyant contre le haut du flipper. Lucas lui sourit.

-C’est pas très compliqué, tu veux essayer ?

Paulo s’avança vers Lucas pour voir comment il faisait, oubliant ses résolutions précédentes.

 

A l’autre bout du bar, les autres supposèrent que tout se passait bien puisqu’il n’y avait eu de cri. Paul se dévoua pour aller prendre un nouveau plateau, espérant voir qui était le mystérieux expéditeur du verre par la même occasion. Il indiqua distraitement des tapas qu’ils n’avaient pas encore goûté, hésitant sur certains qui n’avaient pas l’air bons.

-Tu devrais pas prendre celui-là, Bambi.

Putain, vous déconnez ?

Paul leva la tête de la vitrine et croisa le regard bleu pétillant de Panpan, ou Antoine et un sourire amusé. Quelle était la probabilité qu’ils se croisent là ? Le bar était à côté de la patinoire, c’était logique qu’ils y viennent tous les deux. Donc, si Antoine était là, ça voulait dire que… Il savait qui avait envoyé le verre à Paulo maintenant.

-Panpan ? OK, tu me conseilles quoi ?

-Le petit hamburger, il est vraiment bon.

Qu’avait-il à perdre ? Il montra à la vendeuse ce qu’il voulait en dernier sur le plateau et sortit son portefeuille, mais Antoine le devança.

-Laisse, c’est pour moi : c’est ma tournée.

Antoine lui fit un clin avec un sourire éblouissant et Paul pouffa de rire. Bon, si c’était aussi gentiment offert, Paul allait faire la michto complet.

Quand Paul arriva avec lui, Jesse se figea avant d’afficher un sourire moqueur et Marcus se comporta correctement, puisqu’il n’y avait qu’une personne bien élevée dans leur couple.

-Holà ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, t’es le gars de tout à l’heure, Anthony ?

Paul se glissa sur la banquette, sachant déjà que Jesse pourrait dire des choses gênantes en étant lui. Peut-être que Marcus serait de son côté et pas de celui de son copain…

-Non, Antoine, dit-il en s'installant à côté de Paul. Servez-vous, c’est ma tournée.

-I thought you weren’t interested in him.

-‘M not, can’t hurt him to buy that, y’know?

Paul savait que c’était un comportement de bâtard de parler anglais alors qu’Antoine n’avait pas l’air de maîtrise la langue, mais Marcus avait commencé. Jesse sembla penser comme lui puisqu’il tapa dans les côtes de Rashford.

-Beans, arrête d’être malpoli et parle espagnol avec _Antoine_.

-C’est Paul qui a commencé.

-Non, c’est faux, la ferme, répondit Paul.

Avec un faible niveau d’espagnol Jesse tenta de discuter avec Antoine, alors que Paul n’essayait même pas de le mettre à l’aise et mangeait à l’œil. Marcus lui tapa dans le tibia quand il remarqua son desintérêt total et inclina la tête vers Antoine. Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis revint sur Marcus.

Est-ce qu’il avait manqué quelque chose ?

-Oui ?

-Traducteur, s’il te plaît, lui sourit Antoine.

Ses yeux se plissaient quand il souriait et ses joues rougissaient d’une façon adorable alors qu’il plongeait ses iris bleues dans les siens. Paul dut se soustraire à son regard quand il entendit les rires de ses colocataires.

Antoine n'était peut-être pas son genre, mais Paul reconnaissait qu’il avait quelque chose d’attirant.

-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez, bande de cons ?

-T’es trop drôle Paul, répondit Jesse en anglais. T’as de la chance que le gars ne parle pas notre langue, je lui aurais dit tous tes vilains petits secrets.

-Hé, pas d’anglais, essayez de parler espagnol, vous êtes en Espagne !

Heureusement qu’Antoine les rappela à l’ordre, Paul aurait sans doute répondu quelque chose comme ‘fais gaffe Jess, je sais où tu planques tes lubrifiants’ ou ‘petite pute’ au choix. A la place il sourit à Antoine, puis s’adressa aux autres :

-Il a raison, on n’est pas venus à Madrid pour parler anglais. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Attends, je vous ai même pas demandé vos prénoms, réalisa Antoine.

-Le petit de taille, c’est Jesse, l’autre c’est Marcus, son copain.

Jesse et Marcus haussèrent un sourcil dans sa direction, comme s’il venait de dire quelque chose de faux, mais tout était juste pour l’instant, non ?

-Pogs, Marcus n’est plus ‘mon copain’.

Il fronça les sourcils et même Antoine eut du mal à y croire ; qu’est-ce qu’il chiait encore ? Sans échanger un regard et avec synchro, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent une chainette autour de leur cou, cachés sous leur t-shirt et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

_Des bagues ? Des putains de bagues ?_

-On est fiancés, expliqua Marcus.

-Oh, félicitations ! S’exclama Antoine. Depuis quand ?

-Ouais, depuis _quand_  ? Pourquoi j’étais pas au courant ?

Jesse secoua la tête, déçu mais pas surpris.

-Je te l’avais dit Beans, il ne s’en souviendrait pas. On l’a mis sur snap et insta, on te l’a dit Paul. On s’est fiancé en novembre.

-Ah, pendant la crise M, vous saviez que j’étais à moitié conscient à cette période.

-Pas mon problème, déclara Jesse en haussant les épaules.

-C’est pour ça que Paulo vous a offert un cadeau ce matin ?

-Oui, répondit Marcus avec un sourire indulgeant. Il nous a donnés les colliers.

-Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Vous êtes alma gemela ?

Le couple observa Antoine, puis Paul pour qu’il traduise, mais il ne connaissait pas ce mot.

-T’as dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il en français.

-Alma gemela ? C’est âme-sœur.

-Ah. Soulmates, guys. Are you two soulmates?

-Oh. Oui, affirma Jesse avec un sourire amoureux.

C’était l’une des rares fois où Jesse avait l’air aussi éblouissant et rayonnant de bonheur. Comment Paul était-il passé à côté de leur engagement ? Novembre avait été une période vraiment difficile avec la fameuse crise M.

Jesse, Paul et Marcus étaient dans le même département à la fac, même si Marcus était dans une filière différente. Le délégué de leur département était Antonio Valencia, mais il n’en avait que le titre puisque dès qu’il y avait un problème, Pogba se chargeait d’aller voir le responsable de filière, José _Mourinho_ et c’était la guerre entre eux.

Si au début, quand Paul arriva à Manchester, tout se passa bien, cela changea six mois avant aujourd'hui, en août. Il ne souvenait plus ce qui avait créé le problème et les tensions entre eux, mais ils n’arrivaient plus à s’encadrer et dès qu’ils pouvaient se pourrir la vie, ils le faisaient.

Pour la crise M ? Avant novembre, ils étaient subtils dans leur guéguerre, mais Paul avait peut-être ouvertement ouvert les hostilités sans le vouloir. Sans entrer dans les détails, cette situation l’avait rendu malade et il avait eu envie de quitter la filière sans être sûr de pouvoir le faire, c’était horrible. Pogba faisait partie des meilleurs, l’administration avait dû intervenir pour qu’il ne parte pas et ça avait presque empiré, il voulait se casser et se retenait presque de pleurer chaque jour, passant son temps au téléphone avec Paulo, sa mère ou ses frères pour éviter les crises de nerfs, de larmes ou d’angoisse.

Heureusement, Mourinho s’était fait virer et remplacer par un gars génial.

Mais Paul s’égarait.

-Ah Lukito, ça va ?

-Ouais, c’est cool ! On a ramené à manger !

Paulo et Lucas s’installèrent avec deux plateaux pleins de nourritures et des bières. Bon. Paulo s’installa sur la banquette de Jesse et Marcus, tandis que Lucas poussait Antoine vers lui. Et il voulait rentrer chez lui maintenant. Un regard sur le plus jeune du groupe lui permit de comprendre qu’il commençait à fatiguer ; à cette heure-ci Marcus était couché en général, aussi…

Bon, Paul allait faire l’enculé pour justifier leur départ. Il faisait ça pour Rashy, rien d’autre.

-Vous payez vos trucs sans problème, mais vous avez quel âge pour avoir autant d’argent ? Quinze, vingt ans ?

Jesse et Paulo pouffèrent de rire, alors que Paul souriait aux deux Espagnols, qui rirent.

-T’es pas cool Paul, on a l’air d’avoir quel âge ?

-Je te l’ai dit Antoine, peut-être vingt ans, grand max.

Antoine sourit, en observant la table, son visage juvénile trahissant son véritable âge. Il n’arrivait même pas à dire qui était le plus âgé des deux… Lucas plongea son regard dans celui de Paulo et répliqua :

-Tu me donnes quel âge, cariño ?

Paulo croisa ses bras sur la table, un sourire en coin, amusé.

-Hum… Vingt-quatre. Tu peux pas être plus grand que ça.

Son sourire s’agrandit, alors qu’Antoine se retint de rire ; okay, Lucas n’avait clairement pas vingt-quatre ans.

-Je suis sûr que t’as vingt-cinq, répondit Lucas, tu crois que je suis plus petit que toi.

-Wow.

Ils rigolèrent tous parce qu’il avait raison et qu’il le savait.

-A mon tour, dit Jesse. Antoine, tu dois avoir vingt-trois ans, t’as l’air d’un bébé.

Paul éclata de rire en se tapant dans les mains, parce que ça ne l’étonnait même pas de sa part, alors que les autres souriaient, amusés par la pique.

-Perdu. Marcus, je suis sûr que t’es le plus jeune… T’as rencontré Jesse à la fac y trois ans et demi, donc tu dois avoir… vingt-et-un ans ?

Ils sifflèrent d’admiration, surpris qu’il ait deviné juste avec ce qu’il avait compris de leur relation et Antoine rigola, fier de lui.

-Paul, t’as vingt-sept ans, continua-t-il.

-Lui ? » Jesse se moqua de lui, mort de rire. «  _Lui là_? »

Avec des amis comme ça, pas besoin d’ennemis. Marcus mit une pichenette à son copain pour le calmer, mais Jesse cacha son hilarité contre son épaule.

-Merci Lingard. Maintenant tu sais que tu as eu faux Antoine. Lucas, vingt-deux ans ?

-Ouais ! » S’exclama-t-il fièrement, puis il regarda Paulo. « C’est gênant ? »

-Non, pas du tout. Et j’avais raison : t’as moins que vingt-quatre ans.

Paulo ricana sans quitter son regard et Paul eut l’envie de lui jeter du pain pour qu’il arrête d’avoir l’air stupidement amoureux. En plus, si le couple discutait et que Dybala se mettait à conter fleurette à Lucas, Pogba allait se retrouver en tête à tête avec Antoine ; c’était mort, hors de question.

-Dybi, essuie ta bouche, il te reste du sperme, lui dit-il en italien.

-La ferme Paul et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non justement, viens on rentre. Rashy est fatigué.

Paulo jeta un coup d’œil à Marcus, dont la fatigue se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Vous parlez italien ? S’étonna Lucas.

-Oui, répondit Paulo. On étudie à Turin, enfin Paul est parti il y a deux ans et demi pour Manchester.

-Incroyable, je suis impressionné.

-Dybi, c’est gênant, affirma Paul en italien.

-Dios míos, _Pogba_. Les gars, on doit rentrer, d’accord ? Avec le décalage horaire, on est fatigués et… on doit rentrer.

-Oh…

Pourquoi est-ce que les deux avaient l’air aussi déçus ?

-D’accord, accepta Antoine. Mais vous avez quel âge au final ?

-Jesse a vingt-six, moi vingt-cinq, céda Paul. Et toi ?

Antoine eut l’air étonné par sa révélation, puis hocha lentement la tête.

-Je suis le plus grand : vingt-sept.

-Impossible, tu mens.

Antoine ricana, habitué à ce genre de réactions, puis sortit sa carte d’identité ; personne ne le croyait jamais sinon. Paul la prit, toujours sidéré qu’une tête de gosse pareil soit bel et bien plus âgé que lui.

-Griezmann ? Wouah, t’as un nom dur pour une tête aussi gentille.

-Attends de le voir sur un terrain de foot, le prévint Lucas.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Tiens, reprends ta fausse carte d’identité.

Antoine haussa les sourcils, l’air de dire ‘t’as vu ça ?’ alors qu’il avait l’air d’un adolescent. Lucas se glissa hors de la banquette pour les laisser sortir, en même temps que ceux en face. Ah, de l’air ! Paul s’étira, puisqu’il ‘était bien à l’étroit, coincé entre le mur et Antoine.

Pogba prétendra ne pas avoir remarqué le regard d’Antoine quand il s’étira et montra son bas-ventre sans le vouloir. OK, il était temps de partir.

-Vous êtes cool les gars, j’espère qu’on se recroisera avant qu’on parte, dit-il quand même.

-Ouais, pour visiter la ville ou ce genre de trucs, ajouta Jesse.

-Passez au Wanda Metropolitano, on y travaille parfois.

-Vous bossez au stade de l’Atlético ? S’étonna Marcus. C’est trop cool, on avait prévu d’y aller dans la semaine, on vous verra là-bas alors !

-Ouais, on vous fera des remises.

-Yes !

Ils rient avec affection, puis Jesse leur serra la main pour partir, Rashford l’imita et les deux autres leur firent aurevoirs de loin. Aucun n’avait de gants, impossible qu’ils se touchent à main nue sans être sûr d’avoir rencontré son âme-sœur.

Alors qu’ils marchaient dans le froid pour rejoindre le métro, Paul mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

-T’as récupéré le numéro de Lucas cette fois ?

Paulo s’arrêta aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts, puis fit demi-tour sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Le couple s’arrêta pour l’attendre, mais Paul savait qu’ils allaient le cuisiner.

-Avec Antoine, c’est quoi l’embrouille ?

-Rien.

Jesse et Marcus s’échangèrent un regard significatif, ne le croyant pas.

-Il a passé la soirée à te coller et t’envoyer des signaux gros comme la bite de Marcus.

-Jess ! S’outrèrent les deux.

-Peu importe, t’as compris : le type t’aime bien.

-Et alors ? C’est pas mon genre, il ne remplit aucun de mes critères de bases.

-Tu te fermes des portes, Pogs.

-Vous avez le même regard, Paul.

Paul plissa les yeux, Marcus disait des trucs tellement bizarres des fois. Ses yeux étaient marrons, alors que Griezmann les avait bleus.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Si, tu t’en rendras compte bientôt.

Marcus haussa les épaules, indifférent à ce qui pouvait arriver à Pogba. La conversation n’alla pas plus loin puisque des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention sur Dybala, qui revenait vers eux en courant, le visage rouge de trop sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Wouah, son meilleur ami était en train de tomber pour Lucas.

-C’est trop drôle, quand je suis arrivé au bar, il était en train de me chercher dehors avec son portable pour prendre mon numéro. Il est trop adorable.

En ricanant, Paul déposa son bras sur les épaules de Paulo. La journée avait été riche en émotion et ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu’ils étaient là. Vivement demain.


	3. Jour 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!  
> Bon, le jeu que j'attends depuis une décénnie est enfin sorti (ouiiiiii !!!! :D), j'ai passé tout mon temps dessus depuis vendredi soir et je l'ai terminé mercredi, donc joie ! Je peux à nouveau me concentrer sur ma fic, maaaais en fait, je vais recommencer depuis le début parce que je suis ce genre de malade.  
> KH3, à nous deux !  
> En attendant, voici le chapitre 2, désolé de pas assez le centrer sur Pogmann alors que ce doit être le couple principal, mais bon.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Marcus, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Paulo commençait les cours vers neuf heures tous les jours, tandis que Paul et Jesse se levaient toujours à la dernière minute pour optimiser leur temps de sommeil. Seul Rashford aimait prendre son temps le matin, ou plutôt détestait se presser. En plus de ça, ils avaient veillé plus tard que Marcus, qui s'était couché en arrivant.

Après un tour à la salle de bain, Marcus se retrouva à errer au salon comme une âme en peine sans but. Faute de mieux, il décida de faire ce pourquoi il était extrêmement doué : faire plaisir à son âme-sœur. Il fouilla les placards à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner à faire et sourit Paul était allé faire les courses la veille, en attendant que Paulo arrive et pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Il y avait des œufs, des tranches de jambons, des tomates, du thé vert, du lait, de la farine… Ah, il pourrait faire des crêpes aussi, Paul lui avait appris quelques mois après son arrivée. Il ferait le petit-déjeuner cliché, Jesse adorait manger ça de temps à autre.

En premier la pâte, puisqu'il fallait la laisser reposer entre trente minutes et une heure. Marcus récupéra un saladier et les ingrédients, puis s'attela à la tâche, en mettant de la musique depuis son portable. Tout en dansant, il finit sa préparation et mit une serviette par-dessus.

Il sursauta en levant les yeux : Paul le dévisageait depuis la salle de bain, sourcils froncés.

-Il est trop tôt pour ça, Rashy.

-Euh… Désolé ?

Paul secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre se coucher. Marcus ne comprit pas ce que Paul lui dit en français, mais sut que cela avait un rapport avec son choix musicale,  _Start a Riot_  de DUCKWRTH & Shaboozey depuis que ' _Into the spider-verse '_  était sorti, Marcus écoutait la bande originale chaque matin… Ouais, sans doute pas le meilleur morceau pour le réveil.

Marcus laissa la playlist défiler, mais ne garda que _Sunflower,_   _Invincible, Hide, Memories, Let go, Scared of the Dark_ , baissa le son et retourna dans la chambre, auprès de sa moitié. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant comment il occupait la moitié du lit.

Jesse était en position fœtal, enroulé dans la couette, le visage détendu et innocent. Une de ses mains serrait les draps à la place de Marcus. Bon sang, il était tellement beau, baigné dans la lumière filtrée des volets, sa peau caramel semblait presque luire là où elle était éclairée.

Connectant l'enceinte Bluetooth à sa musique, il baissa assez le volume de  _Hide_  pour ne pas couper brutalement le paisible sommeil de Jesse, puis rangea les vêtements que celui-ci avait jeté au sol avant de se coucher. Une fois terminé, il revint s'allonger auprès de lui et caressa son magnifique visage, heureux de voir des traces apparaître immédiatement après son toucher, pour disparaître après quelques secondes.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mais Jesse geignit et se mit sur le dos, la tête tournée de l'autre côté. Marcus se souleva sur ses avant-bras, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou de sa moitié, souriant à chaque trace créée et aux frissons de Jesse.

-Bébé, arrête…

Jesse aimait bien donner des surnoms aux gens, en particulier à Marcus, mais ne l'appelait ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'intimité d'une chambre, complètement seuls. Marcus déposa un autre baiser, « Non… » puis un second, « ce matin… » encore un, « je te mange. »

Jesse geignit de contentement, en passant paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux, et inclina la tête pour laisser plus de place à Marcus.

-Mange-moi Rashy…

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Marcus était content que Jesse ne dorme qu'en caleçon : il avait totalement accès à son torse. Il se glissa entre ses jambes pour laisser des marques éphémères sur sa nuque, son torse, ses épaules, ses tétons, son ventre creux… sur chaque endroit qui pouvait accueillir ses lèvres.

Jesse calait ses gémissements au rythme de la musique sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux fermés pour se noyer dans la magique sensation de sentir son âme-sœur le toucher et il était beau. Il serrait d'une main ses cheveux et la seconde agrippait les draps près de sa tête, sensible aux moindres de ses touchers.

Arrivé à son bas-ventre, Marcus baissa son boxer en soulevant délicatement ses jambes, un sourire aux lèvres à cause des traces que ses doigts laissaient sur sa peau délicate. Sans résistance, il s'en débarrassa, songea une seconde à le plier maintenant, «  _Beans…_  » mais préféra se concentrer sur sa moitié.

Marcus écarta ses cuisses, s'assurant d'enrouler ses bras autour pour les bloquer, et mordilla la chair près de son pénis exposé. Jesse n'arriva pas à retenir un fort râle de plaisir et un sursaut en sentant les dents s'enfoncer. Si son fiancé ne le gardait pas en place, il aurait sans doute mis un coup de bassin aussi.

Le jeune homme suçota longtemps sa peau pour y laisser une marque rouge, qu'il lécha, savourant chaque soupir étouffé de Jesse, la façon dont sa mignonne petite voix résonnait dans la chambre, à peine plus forte que la musique.

Marcus se redressa pour regarder Jesse, les yeux fermés pour contenir son plaisir, accroché aux draps, la bouche entrouverte et son ventre montant et descendant rapidement. Son cœur devait battre très vite et il se noyait dans le plaisir, même s'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, parce que Jesse surréagissait toujours à son toucher le matin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Son membre était tendu, attendant patiemment d'être touché et Marcus voulait goûter au fruit défendu, alors il le fit il n'était pas du genre à taquiner Jesse de bon matin. Alors il l'engloutit, enfonçant la chair chaude de Jesse dans sa bouche d'un coup, la gorge habituée à cette sensation de raideur et à cette épaisseur.

- _Aaah… Marcus…_

Heureusement qu'il le tenait en place, Jesse aurait été capable de baiser sa bouche sans pitié. Il se cambra en haletant de plaisir, incapable de tenir en place, appelant son prénom comme une douce litanie, à la recherche de n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre pied. Après de longues inspirations, il comprit que Marcus ne bougerait que s'il cessait de s'agiter, alors il se força à rester statique.

Ecartant au maximum ses cuisses pour avoir une meilleure prise, Marcus remonta sa tête, puis l'abaissa pour savourer la sensation de son âme-sœur en lui, se délectant de chacun de ses cris étouffés, appréciant chaque hoquets involontaires, heureux de voir l'effet qu'il produisait chez Jesse.

A chaque fois qu'il était submergé par l'émotion, Jesse n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes et lors de certains sessions sexe, c'était pareil. Marcus aimait le pousser jusqu'aux bords des larmes, parce qu'il était encore plus beau en se montrant aussi vulnérable et sensible, il était sublime. Son corps réagissait à chacun de ses mouvements, s'accordant à merveille à son être, en une parfaite harmonie.

Marcus ne cessait de retomber amoureux de lui et s'ils n'avaient pas été âme-sœur, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Avec un long couinement larmoyant, Jesse se cambra et bientôt Marcus sentit la bite dans sa bouche se bander, suivi d'un liquide flasque, visqueux et chaud s'ajouter. Fermant les yeux, il avala la semence de sa moitié sans hésiter une seconde.

La respiration courte, Jesse respira lourdement en reniflant, son avant-bras reposant sur son visage. Après avoir joui en pleurant, il se sentait toujours un peu honteux, mais Marcus ne voulait faire qu'une chose dans ses moments : l'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à avoir mal aux lèvres.

Il lâcha ses cuisses et remonta à quatre pattes pour tenter de l'embrasser, mais Lingard réagit vite en plaçant sa main libre contre sa bouche pour l'éloigner.

-Non, tu vas te laver la bouche avant.

Marcus ricana sa paume, la lécha puis quitta la chambre, parce qu'il était ainsi : il obéissait toujours aux ordres de Jesse.

Dans la salle de bains, Marcus se fit éjaculer rapidement, l'image d'un Jesse aux bords des larmes l'emmenant à la jouissance. Il se lava les mains, se brossa de nouveau les dents et retourna obtenir son baiser bien mérité.

Sans surprise, Jesse s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, toujours nu avec un drap pour le couvrir partiellement. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et l'attira presque brutalement à lui pour murmurer au creux de son oreille d'une voix qu'il savait grave :

-Ce soir, je te finis mon amour.

Jesse gémit longuement en entendant ça, imaginant déjà la scène sous ses yeux clos, puis se tourna vers lui :

-Je viens de jouir, tu n'as pas le droit de me sortir ça Beans :  _tu n'as pas le droit_.

Marcus ricana, retrouvant son sourire innocent :

-C'est ce qui va arriver, sois prêt. Je fais à manger, tu me rejoins au salon, Jess ?

L'aîné acquiesça vaguement, alors Rashford l'embrassa chastement à plusieurs reprises, puis quitta la chambre pour faire à manger.

 

Le premier attiré par l'odeur des crêpes dans le salon fut un Paul torse-nu, qui arriva trente minutes après que Marcus les commença. Marrant, la chambre de Jesse avait pourtant la porte grande ouverte et ça ne l'avait même pas fait bouger.

Étrangement affectueux le matin, Paul s'accrocha au cou de Marcus pour lui faire un câlin et ronronna.

-Si tu n'étais pas l'âme-sœur de Jesse, je t'aurais épousé immédiatement.

Marcus rigola sans se défaire de l'étreinte purement amicale.

-Moi qui croyais que t'aimais juste les gars plus âgés que toi, j'ai toutes mes chances. Tu peux m'appeler Daddy dès demain.

Paul ricana et s'écarta pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, une crêpe entre les doigts.

-Pas de daddy kink, garde ça pour Lingard. J'aime les grands en taille, qui savent jouer au foot, cuisiner et danser ; mes critères de base. T'es l'homme parfait Rashy, félicitations.

-Et tu n'as pas vu ce que j'avais entre les jambes.

Ils se marrèrent comme des crétins, amusés par sa blague.

-Allez, dis-moi ce que fait Jesse pour mériter un type comme toi.

Marcus haussa les épaules ; Jesse était parfait, c'était plutôt lui qui avait beaucoup de chance, qui ne le méritait pas.

-Il brille, prend des photos et...

Il s'arrêta parce que prendre des photos dans le monde de Jesse, c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait expliquer : il photographiait  _tout_  ce qu'ils faisaient pour garder tous leurs moments forts et montrait ce qu'il ressentait au travers de ses œuvres. Il était doué pour prendre le meilleur profil des gens, dans les moments les plus intimes, dehors, au milieu de la foule, immortalisant des choses insoupçonnées, ou en prenant des photos débiles pour amuser les gens.

Jesse brillait tellement que ça lui brûlait les yeux. Il était chaleureux, souriant, enjoué, mettant du baume au cœur de chaque personne autour de lui, s'assurant qu'ils ne soient jamais malheureux en sa présence.

-Ah.

Marcus se retourna pour voir le regard plein de pitié que Paul lui lançait, sans même essayer d'être discret. L'enfoiré.

-Hé, tu ne peux pas me juger !

Pogba avala la fin de sa crêpe, puis sauta de son perchoir.

-Si je peux, Rashy et je le fais. Je vais acheter de la confiture en attendant.

Il piqua une autre crêpe et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Marcus secoua la tête, mais continua sa tâche.

Il aimait faire plaisir à Jesse, prendre soin de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça lui plaisait de se rendre utile, parce qu'il illuminait ses jours comme personne avant lui. Il était unique, spécial, presque magique et il avait la chance de l'appeler son âme-sœur.

Paul repassa par le salon pour prendre un sac, ouvrit la porte « à toute à l'heure mes couilles ! » puis sortit de l'appartement. Parfois Marcus trouvait chiante l'habitude que Paul avait de lâcher des petites phrases en français sans leur expliquer.

- _Marcuuuus !_

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, parce que c'était le genre de cris désespérés que Jesse poussait avant de se lever et quitter leur chambre. Bon, il était fin temps de commencer le petit-déjeuner pour Jesse.

Chantonnant une musique que son portable jouait sur l'enceinte bluetooth, Rashford mit une autre poile à chauffer pour faire cuire les œufs au plat, tandis qu'il lava, puis découpa les tomates en petits morceaux, sans faire cramer une seule crêpe. Il grilla du pain de mie quand il finit les œufs et chauffa un bol de lait pour sa moitié, se réjouissant en imaginant son futur sourire éblouissant.

Quelques minutes après qu'il eût terminé le repas, Jesse annonça son arrivée en montant le son et chantant par-dessus. Marcus ricana et lui jeta un regard en biais, sans se déconcentrer de ses crêpes il ne lui en restait que quatre ou cinq à faire.

Jesse siffla en voyant son repas, déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Marcus, « Merci Beans, t'es génial, » et mangea sans perdre une minute. Rashford avait trop de mélanine pour rougir, mais sentit quand même son visage chauffer et son cœur gonfler.

Enfin fini ! Marcus éteignit le feu, mit la poile dans l'évier et fit couler l'eau froide dessus. Dans la minute suivante, la vaisselle était propre et il se tourna vers Jesse. Il ne put retenir un sursaut en le voyant à côté de lui, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

-La pipe musicale du matin et un bon petit-déjeuner, je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai bien pu réussir pour mériter un type comme toi.

Marcus se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

-C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, Jess.

Jesse attrapa son visage pour continuer de l'embrasser, excité à cause de la nourriture, de ce matin ou peut-être par ce qu'il venait de dire, toujours était-il qu'il se colla à lui et Marcus serra ses hanches entre ses grandes mains.

Ils ne firent pas attention à Paul qui récupéra le plat de crêpes et s'installa sur la terrasse pour commencer à manger, habitué à ce genre de scènes.

Rashford souleva Jesse avec force et le posa sur le plan de travail, aussi en chaleur que lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres une seconde. Bien vite il se frotta contre lui, libérant sa bouche pour gémir contre son cou. Jesse avait une main sur le bois pour les maintenir en place, pendant l'autre agrippait la nuque de Marcus, soupirant de plaisir.

- _Mange-moi Rashy…_

Marcus l'allongea contre la surface, prêt à le prendre ici même pour le combler. Une main taquinant ses tétons, la seconde écartant une cuisse, il déposa des baisers sur son ventre et descendit vers son pénis.

La peau de Lingard était chaude contre la sienne, réagissant à chaque contact créé, c'était un bonheur sans nom. Il aimerait vivre ça chaque instant de sa vie.

Mais…

- _Dios míos,_ ¡¿qué estáis haciendo?!

Mais ils vivaient en communauté et Marcus se redressa aussitôt en entendant le cri choqué et indigné de Paulo, qui venait d'arriver dans le salon. Sans gêne, Jesse geignit pour se plaindre de l'arrivée de Dybala, alors qu'ils étaient clairement en tort.

-Désolé, dit-il dans la seconde.

-Waouh Beans, je suis impressionné, où est donc passée ton audace de ce matin ? Je me demande…

Marcus se comportait d'une certaine façon avec Jesse quand ils étaient seuls, ça le gênait vraiment beaucoup qu'il en parle sans problème. Trop de honte pour une seule matinée, un repli stratégique s'imposait : Marcus alla sur le balcon avec Paul pour oublier.

* * *

 

La journée ne commença pas avant onze heures et ils partirent se balader dans le centre-ville pour voir les places dont ils parlaient la veille Puerto del Sol et la Plaza Mayor.

Paul ricana en voyant Jesse prendre des photos avec son portable ou son appareil photo, et tapa dans les côtes de Marcus pour lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient dit dans la matinée. Haha, hilarant. Honnêtement ? Il aimait tellement le voir en train de bouger dans tous les sens, de s'agiter en souriant comme un enfant émerveillé, à la recherche du meilleur cadre pour ne rien oublier.

Il était étincelant.

L'architecture espagnole ne ressemblait absolument pas à celle anglaise, Marcus était étonné de voir tant de différences entre deux pays pas tant éloignés. Les mentalités étaient vraiment différentes, les gens parlaient joyeusement, souriaient sans cesse et s'exprimaient franchement.

Paul était dans son élément en Espagne, il riait bruyamment, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Il souriait à tout le monde, abordait n'importe qui dès qu'ils se perdaient, suivant presque Jesse dans son délire des photos.

Marcus n'avait jamais vu ou vécu avec Paulo, ils ne se connaissaient que par l'intervalle de Paul, puisque les deux ne pouvaient pas passer une semaine sans s'appeler ou skyper. La force des choses avait fait qu'ils étaient devenus potes à distance, alors c'était étrange de le voir vraiment, de parler avec lui en anglais et espagnol, de pouvoir le toucher ou le prendre dans ses bras. Paulo avait une notion d'espace personnel, mais se montrait très tactile, alors que Paul ne s'embêtait pas vraiment avec ça. Ils se touchaient parfois sans faire exprès, mais jamais très longtemps.

Pendant très longtemps Marcus avait cru qu'ils sortaient ensemble, avant de réaliser que c'était un lien différent qui les unissait, sans arriver à mettre un mot dessus ce qu'il savait pour sûr était les deux s'aimaient beaucoup, mais n'étaient pas âme-sœurs.

La visite des places ne dura pas plus de deux heures et sur les coups de treize heures, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour manger un truc. Bon sang, ils payaient tellement peu pour la quantité qu'ils avaient, c'était dingue !

-Où va-t-on après ? Demanda Paulo en souriant.

-Il y a quelques musées, ça peut être sympa d'y aller.

Jesse fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

-On est en Espagne pour visiter des musées ? Tu me dis qu'on paye des vacances à visiter des musées ?

-Ouais, affirma Paul. On a décidé du programme hier soir, t'avais qu'à être là. Oh, mais attends :  _tu étais là_. Tu te disputais un tapas avec Paulo.

Lingard plissa les yeux et les fusilla du regard :

-Vous êtes des petites putes.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Paul.

-En espagnol :  _putas_.

Paulo explosa de rire à cause de son accent anglais qui ressortait atrocement.

* * *

 

Ils prient la route pour se rendre aux différents musées que Marcus suggéra deux heures plus tard, puisqu'ils étaient absolument le genre de gars à traîner à table pour plaisanter.

Du moins, c'était l'idée jusqu'à qu'ils passent par le marché de San Miguel – San Miguel Mercado, pour les intimes –, et Marcus sut qu'il avait perdu Jesse et Paul. Et Paulo.

Marcus aimait être classe, bien habillé, mais détestait passer trois heures à faire du lèche-vitrine pour le plaisir d'en faire c'était stupide. Et il dépensait tellement d'argents en faisant ça, bon sang. Même si l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème pour eux :

Dybala était un étudiant étranger et recevait les bourses d'Argentine pour suivre ses études en Europe et travaillait certains soirs, plus pour s'occuper et rencontrer des gens, que par réels besoins.

Pogba était dans la même situation : les bourses françaises couvraient une grande partie de ses dépenses et il jouait dans l'équipe professionnelle de leur département, alors il touchait des sous pour chaque match gagné, avec un supplément s'il marquait.

Lingard et Rashford travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour rester parmi les meilleurs et gardaient leurs bourses, tout en jouant dans l'équipe, comme Paul. Marcus était attaquant, c'était plus simple pour mettre des buts, que Jesse qui était milieu offensif.

Dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient à plaindre, même si ce n'était pas toujours évident de rester par les dix pourcents meilleurs.

Marcus se retrouva presque à suivre ses colocataires, trimballant leurs sacs de vêtements, puisque les prix étaient tellement bas qu'ils décidèrent de faire une après-midi shopping pas un pour rattraper les autres.

-Beans, regarde ce haut ! Y a ta taille dans une couleur différente, mais ça s'accorde super bien avec celui que je veux prendre !

Marcus s'approcha, soudainement intéressé par ce qu'il faisait.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, on pourra s'accorder, c'est trop bien !

Jesse lui offrit son sourire conquis sans s'en rendre compte et retourna à ses recherches pour trouver d'autres tenues qui iraient ensemble. Ouais, ce n'était pas si mal de faire les soldes finalement.

* * *

 

-Je suis épuisé, soupira Marcus en arrivant chez eux quatre heures plus tard.

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, ses bras lui faisaient mal et il était sûr d'avoir chopé deux crampes pendant l'attente. Il avait besoin d'une sieste réparatrice, maintenant.

Paulo s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé, tandis que Jesse allait ranger ses achats dans la chambre et Paul fouillait déjà les placards à la recherche d'un truc à préparer en chantant une musique française.

Paulo était reposant, tranquille et peu excité, cela facilitait la vie de Rashford de l'avoir avec lui pour la semaine : il ne suivait pas Paul dans sa folie, essayant parfois de le tempérer.

-Tu veux rester ici pour la soirée ?

Dybala ne parlait pas anglais aussi bien que Pogba, mais se démenait pour maitriser la langue comme il pouvait, même si son accent argentin ressortait à chaque phrase. Rashford respectait les efforts qu'il faisait, alors il lui répondait en général en espagnol pour qu'ils puissent essayer de se comprendre.

-C'est comme vous voulez, tu veux aller au centre-ville ?

-Oui, on m'a parlé d'un resto pas mal, j'ai bien envie d'y aller.

Marcus haussa les épaules, pas contre l'idée.

-Oui, si tu veux. Maintenant ?

-On peut partir dans… Une heure, un peu moins.

Il inspira profondément, avant de se relever en expirant pour se donner du courage. Il savait qu'il allait bien dormir cette nuit. Oh my God, non, il ne pouvait même pas dormir, il avait  _promis_  à Jesse de le manger, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa parole à ce train-là.

-D'accord, on part dans une heure. Je dois me reposer et on part.

Rashford quitta le canapé sans perdre une minute, pour aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, au plein milieu du lit. Jesse avait abandonné l'idée de ranger, jouant sur son portable.

-Jess ?

Sa moitié se laissa tomber à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur son portable, ravi d'avoir à nouveau le Wi-Fi, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Beans ?

Rashford sourit, glissa la couette sur son corps et ferma les yeux, enivré par l'odeur de son fiancé, heureux et soulagé de l'avoir auprès de lui.

-Ce soir, tu te souviens ?

Jesse réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de pouffer de rire.

-Ouais ?

-Je me repose, comme je peux le faire, d'accord ? Juste une heure et on part.

-Prends ton temps, bébé.

Marcus ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans la minute suivante.

* * *

 

Techniquement, d'après le GPS, ils en avaient pour vingt minutes.

D'après leurs capacités d'orientation incroyables, ils mirent trois quart d'heures. Entre les faux raccourcis, les oui mais non, les impasses et autres problèmes liés à l'absence du même réseau, le chemin jusqu'au restaurant fut particulièrement long.

Le restaurant était un peu petit, tranquille et moderne, la décoration créait un aspect intime pour tout le monde, de sorte à ne pas se gêner et c'était agréable. Une musique de fond tournait, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire en quelle langue c'était clairement pas de l'espagnol ou de l'anglais.

Un serveur les installa à une table de quatre, leur donna des menus et la roulette russe commença : il ne comprenait rien du tout.  _Pollo_  ?  _Huevo_  ?  _Arroz_  ?  _Cerdo_  ?  _Zanahoria_  ? Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens.

-Jesse, tu prends quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le truc avec des œufs et du poulet, je vais tenter. Tu devrais prendre l'autre salade avec plein de fromage et de viande, on pourra goûter les deux comme ça.

-D'accord.

Les choses étaient tellement plus simples avec Jesse à ses côtés, il semblait toujours savoir quoi faire, peu importe la situation à laquelle il était confronté. Il avait même l'air plus confiant quand il était dans le pétrin et cette force surprenait, autant qu'elle le fascinait.

La discussion tourna autour de leurs achats en attendant leurs plats, mais Paul remarqua quelque chose chez Dybala, qui lui haussait un sourcil.

-Dybi, pourquoi ici ?

Paulo cessa de tapoter ses doigts sur la table et regarda Pogba, surpris par sa question.

-Pour manger… ? C'est une question piège ?

-T'as si faim que ça ?

Paulo haussa les épaules, se mettant au fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés. Jesse ricana, posa ses coudes sur la table pour le regarder attentivement Marcus connaissait assez ce regard pour savoir que Jesse avait compris la situation, alors que lui était perdu.

-Non, pas tant que ça.

-Alors pourquoi t'es aussi impatient ? Voulut savoir Jesse.

-T'attends quelqu'un ? Ajouta Paul.

Jesse était vraiment vif d'esprit hors d'un terrain de foot, c'était incroyable à quel point il arrivait à comprendre les choses facilement. Paulo jeta des coups d'œil rapide à ses deux bourreaux, pris au piège, puis s'arrêta sur lui pour lui demander de l'aide.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour prendre sa défense, mais encore une fois Jesse fut plus rapide :

-Non, laisse Beans en dehors de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, Lover boy ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Paulito ?

-Rien…

Ses joues rouges ne trompèrent personne, alors Marcus rigola.

-Les gars, laissez-le tranquille. Vous devriez faire comme lui : tirer votre coup en Espagne.

-Ouais t'as raison, se moqua Jesse.

-Je vais prendre une bière, vous en voulez ? Répliqua Paul.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, mais Jesse tapa la jambe de Marcus :

-T'es mineur, pas d'alcool pour toi.

-Pas ici, rappela Paul en souriant. Je vous ramène ça de suite.

Pogba se leva de sa chaise pour aller jusqu'au comptoir, appréciant la musique du lieu. Cela l'étonnait que Paulo ait choisi un restaurant français, alors qu'il ne mettait les pieds en France que lorsqu'il l'invitait.

Appuyé au comptoir, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose taper contre ses jambes et baissa les yeux : une fillette ? qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de la mère de la petite, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa disparition.

 _Très bien, ambiance_. Paul se baissa et tapota gentiment sa tête, l'air le plus gentil possible.

-Hola niña, dónde están tus padres?

Elle l'observa avec de grands yeux bleus, mais ne dit rien. Peut-être que sa phrase n'était pas correcte ? La différence entre Ser et estar était tellement mystique.

-Je vais finir par croire que c'est le destin de tomber sur toi, Bambi.

Paul se retourna à cause de la voix et du surnom, pas surpris de voir Antoine. Si la veille, il avait un jean et une tenue plutôt américaine, il portait actuellement un jogging gris un peu large et une veste coupe-vent avec un bonnet de l'Atlético de Madrid. La tête de Lucas passa par-dessus l'épaule d'Antoine, avec un sourire.

-Hola amigo !

Antoine tapa dans le ventre de Lucas, qui recula.

-Pas d'espagnol quand Mia est là, tu le sais. Hé Mia, tu viens voir papa ?

Antoine tendit les bras vers l'enfant, elle se détacha de Paul et sauta sur son père. Bon sang, il était sidéré : ce type qui l'avait ouvertement dragué la veille était papa ?

-T'es pas drôle Anto, râla Lucas.

-Tu parles français ? S'étonna Paul en se redressant.

-Ouais : je viens de Marseille, je suis arrivé à Madrid quand j'avais six ans.

-Ah… Oh ! C'est toi qui as dit à Paulo de venir ici, je parie.

Lucas haussa timidement les épaules, mais ne nia pas la chose. Antoine rigola, tenant d'un bras sa fille contre lui.

-On mange ici tous les lundis, je peux te conseiller certains plats, offrit Antoine.

-On a déjà commandé, dommage. Je viens juste pour prendre des bières là. Je vous en prends aussi, allez vous installer à côté de nous, d'accord ?

Antoine eut l'air surpris quelques secondes par son annonce, puis lui sourit et s'en alla. D'accord, peut-être qu'il s'était montré un peu grossier la veille, mais il aimait bien Antoine et Lucas.

Il y avait quelques mots à connaître qui servaient dans toutes les situations :  _hola, qué tal, por favor, lo siento, de nada, dónde están las aseos, una cerveza, caña_. C'était le minimum à savoir pour tenir dans n'importe quel pays hispanique.

Les bières en main, Paul retourna à table avec le groupe qui grossissait. Il posa tout sur la table qu'il partageait avec Paulo en souriant et servit tout le monde. Paulo et Lucas semblaient déjà sur leur petit nuage, complotant en espagnol, isolés dans leur bulle. Rashy et Jesse faisaient de leur mieux pour échanger avec Antoine en plaisantant, et il tentait de répondre avec un peu d'anglais, du français et de l'espagnol, mais son regard fut rempli de soulagement quand il vit Paul arriver.

-Cerveza para mi genta !

- _Cervezas_ , corrigea Paulo.

Paul haussa les épaules en s'asseyant, distribua les verres à chacun et tourna la tête vers Antoine, installé en face de lui et à côté de Jesse.

-Vous parlez de quoi, Panpan ?

-De votre séjour, je crois ?

Son incertitude était adorable sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup pour les expressions faciales. Paul rit et parla à Jesse en anglais.

-Sois gentil avec lui, d'accord ?

- _Je suis toujours gentil._

Marcus pouffa de rire, alors Jesse lui jeta un bout de serviette roulée en boule dessus. Paul ricana, puis but une gorgée de bière en regardant Antoine discuter avec Mia en français il lui demandait comme elle allait, ce qu'elle voulait manger, mais la petite bredouillait en espagnol.

Griezmann leva les yeux en se sentant observé et lui sourit.

-Désolé, elle… elle n'aime pas parler français.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiète.

-C'est ta petite ? Demanda Marcus, peu sûr. T'as l'air jeune.

Antoine lui sourit, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille. Paul appuya son coude sur la table, sa paume soulevant son menton.

-Il a vingt-sept ans, Rashy. Il a dit ce mensonge hier, mais en voyant la petite je commence à y croire.

-Oh, est-ce qu'elle était avec toi hier ?

Antoine lança un regard curieux à Paul, puisqu'il n'avait pas compris la question en anglais et eut la traduction.

-Non, non heureusement ! Elle est petite !

-Elle a quel âge ? Demanda Marcus en anglais.

-Mia, t'as quel âge ? Traduisit Antoine en français.

La petite leva les yeux vers son père, puis regarda Rashford et montra deux doigts, bredouillant un faible « dos años… ». Antoine déposa un baiser sur son front, satisfait qu'elle ait répondu.

-C'est bien chérie, mais en français, d'accord ?

Paul fronça les sourcils pourquoi s'obstiner à lui apprendre le français si elle ne voulait pas ? Enfin, c'était compréhensible : Antoine était Français, cela allait coincer si sa fille ne parlait qu'espagnol, incapable de communiquer avec sa famille paternelle.

Les plats arrivèrent rapidement après ça, sauf pour Lucas, Antoine et Mia, alors ils attendirent un peu pour commencer à manger tous en même temps. Mais la gamine pointait l'assiette de Paul en se cachant contre son torse, gloussant joyeusement.

-Tu en veux, Mia ?

Elle rigola, puis se cacha encore. Amusé, Pogba piqua un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette et la tendit vers Mia, qui se cacha dans la veste de son père.

-Oui Mia, tu le veux ?

-SI c'est un trop gros morceau, je peux le couper.

-Ouais, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'étouffe, lui dit Antoine.

Paul hocha la tête et s'exécuta, découpant le morceau avec son couteau, puis tendit la fourchette à Mia. Sans crainte, elle avança la tête et mangea le bout.

-On dit quoi, Mia ?

Elle rit en guise de réponses, puis s'agita dans les bras de son père sans répondre. Paul sourit en voyant cette image bon sang, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné Antoine d'avoir une gosse, encore moins de le revoir sitôt. Il était loin, le type gentiment lourd qui draguait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tandis qu'Antoine donnait de l'eau à Mia avec son propre verre, Marcus remarqua quelque chose :

-Elle n'a pas de biberon ?

Et Paul tiqua : Antoine n'était pas entré dans le restaurant avec un sac, donc où est-ce qu'il gardait les changes de Mia ? Peut-être était-il venu en voiture ?

-Panpan ? » Le jeune papa leva la tête, étonné qu'il l'interpelle ainsi. « Tu n'as pas un sac pour les affaires de Mia ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui, avant de taper dans le bras de Lucas, perdu dans sa bulle avec Paulo.

-Lukito, tienes la bolsa de Mia?

-No, he pensado que lo pondrías. No lo tienes?

-Claro que no, te he dicho.

Paul les regarda, comprenant plus ou moins leurs messes basses, surpris qu'ils parlèrent naturellement espagnol alors qu'ils étaient tous deux Français. Antoine se tapa le front avec sa main en soupirant, semblant réaliser son erreur.

En terminant son verre de bière, Paul se dit que c'était l'une des plus grandes différences entre un père et une mère : elle ne pouvait pas oublier quelque chose concernant son bébé, le fruit de ses entrailles.

-Vous habitez loin ? Si vous êtes juste sortis pour manger, ça devrait être bon ?

-Ouais…, acquiesça mollement Antoine.

Sa déception ne dura pas, car Lucas vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit pouffer et leurs plats arrivèrent en suivant. A peine l'assiette d'Antoine arriva, que Mia se débattit pour sortir de ses bras et courir dans tout le restaurant.

-On a pris la même chose, remarqua Paul en regardant le plat d'Antoine.

-C'est le destin, cariño.

Puis il accompagna ça d'un clin d'œil et Paul pouffa de rire, sans rien dire. Mia revint à plusieurs reprises vers son père ou Lucas en disant 'dar, dar' et en les voyant lui donner des morceaux de nourritures, il comprit ce que ça signifiait.

-Mia, dis en français…, tenta Antoine.

-Ce n'est pas grave Anto, répondit Lucas en espagnol. Elle est petite, elle ne comprend pas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle prenne de mauvaises habitudes avec sa mère, tu le sais.

-Comment ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Paul.

Antoine lui jeta un regard en biais, soupira en se massant la nuque, puis se résigna à cracher le morceau :

-Sa mère est Basque, côté espagnol, donc elle ne parle que ça à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie que Mia soit limitée niveau linguistique, tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je l'emmène dans ce resto toutes les semaines et que je refuse que Lucas lui parle espagnol : ça lui fait du bien d'avoir un peu de français.

-Ah d'accord.

Paul fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa pas la question qui le dérangeait : si Antoine était marié, pourquoi l'avoir dragué la veille ? Même Jesse et Marcus l'avaient remarqué, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Antoine lui plaisait.

-L'offre de venir au stade est toujours d'actualité, leur offrit Antoine. Il n'y pas de match à domicile en ce moment, on pourra faire une visite rapide.

Ça eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Jesse essaya d'échanger avec Antoine, aidé par Marcus, tandis que Paul se concentrait sur Paulo et Lucas, même si ses oreilles étaient concentrées sur la discussion d'à côté. Il se retint de pouffer de rire quand Lucas tendit le pouce pour enlever la graisse présente sur la joue de Paulo oh mon Dieu, c'était tellement cliché. Les rougeurs de Dybala l'achevèrent et il explosa de rire, s'attirant les foudres de son meilleur ami.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête, Dybi.

Quelque chose agrippa sa jambe sous la table, alors il baissa le regard pour tomber sur les grands yeux de Mia qui gloussait. Elle tendait la main vers lui en disant 'dar' pour qu'il lui donne quelque chose à manger et il le fit.

L'opération continua pendant encore quelques minutes, elle changea de mot et il ne sut quoi faire.

-Elle veut que tu la portes. » Paul observa Antoine, étonné de ne pas avoir senti son regard plus tôt. « Elle dit 'llevar', ça veut dire porter. Elle veut que tu la portes. »

Eh bien, si ce n'était que ça. Paul mit la petite sur sa jambe, mais elle voulut rester debout, s'accrochant à son cou pour se stabiliser. Il lui donna un morceau de légumes cette fois, amusé par ses petits bruits, sans prêter attention à ses meilleurs amis.

-T'es doué avec les enfants, remarqua Antoine. Tu t'en sors limite mieux que moi, même maintenant.

-J'ai des cousins.

Par cousins, Paul voulait dire des gamins de sa cité plus jeunes que lui ou des petits cousins plus ou moins éloignés des deux côtés de ses parents. En plus de ça, Paul jouait beaucoup avec ses grands frères et leurs amis, donc très vite il avait appris à prendre soin de ses cadets.

Mais flemme d'expliquer, alors il se contenta du minimum.

Mia descendit de Paul pour aller chercher les bras de son père, mais s'en alla très vite en riant dans le restaurant. C'était amusant de voir à quel point Antoine était permissif avec elle.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être jaloux que tu surveilles plus ma fille ou m'inquiéter que tu la regardes autant.

Paul grimaça en l'observant, puis ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Il l'aimait bien.

-Arrête, ce serait vraiment trop bizarre !

Griezmann allait répondre, mais les notes de la musique attirèrent son attention, alors Pogba prêta l'oreille pour entendre et ils se sourirent. Sexion d'assaut, One Shot. C'était un vieux son, mais elle avait rythmé ses années lycées et ses sorties au city stade.

Naturellement ils se mirent à chanter les paroles qui leur revinrent sans problèmes. Jesse lui lança de la mie de pain pour qu'il se taise, mais il l'ignora en ricanant. La soirée était vraiment cool, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi le plan de Dybala.

Quand la musique suivante s'enchaina, ils pouffèrent de rire et enchaînèrent en parlant d'autres choses, donnant de la nourriture à Mia, qui ne cessait de revenir en gloussant. Ce qui surprit le plus Paul fut qu'elle revint à  _lui_  plus qu'elle n'approcha Antoine vers la fin du repas, pour finalement s'assoupir dans ses bras.

Bon sang, Antoine avait des choses intéressantes à dire.

Ils parlèrent de leurs années lycées respectives, dans leur ville natale, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de l'acclimatation à l'étranger, leur envie de quitter le pays, la chaleur du foyer, pour s'aventurer ailleurs et voir de nouvelles choses.

Il était drôle, Paul l'aimait bien. Il rebondissait sur tellement de choses, avait le même humour que lui, les mêmes références, c'était… incroyable de sentir quelque chose comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Mise à part avec ses frères et les gars avec qui il avait été au pôle national, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle connexion.

Mais d'un autre côté, Antoine ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il attendait. Il était petit, avec un visage juvénile et innocent, ne demandant qu'à être ravagé, une façon de parler amusante et loin de ce que Paul pouvait désirer.

Paul ne voulait pas penser à ça. Non, c'était risqué de s'attacher à la bonne personne, au mauvais endroit, au même moment. Il y avait cru avec Paulo, puis il avait dû partir à Manchester, hors de question de reproduire le même schéma.

Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin : Jesse lui lança de la mie de pain pour attirer son regard et montra Rashford avec son menton. Oh, le petit était épuisé, incapable de tenir éveillé trop tard.

-Oh, vous devez partir bientôt.

-Euh… Ouais, pauvre Rashy a besoin de ses sept heures de sommeil.

Antoine rit en l'entendant, « Ma petite aussi », se leva et tendit les bras vers lui.  _Ah oui, Mia_. Paul la rendit à son père, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller, mais sans succès. Elle s'échappa, tournant autour de leurs tables en se frottant les yeux, gémissant de fatigue.

Si on demandait à Paul ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le repas, il ne saurait que parler d'Antoine et Mia : il oublia complètement qu'ils étaient sept en tout, totalement concentré sur le père et la fille.

-Dybi ? On part, Rashy doit aller se coucher.

Paulo inclina la tête pour apercevoir le concerné, pas surpris de son état il était même impressionné qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps. Il hocha la tête, regarda Lucas avec un sourire avenant, attrapant timidement le bout de ses doigts.

Et Paul allait vomir des fleurs s'il continuait de regarder son meilleur ami, alors il secoua gentiment Marcus pour le réveiller. Il reçut un regard perdu et désorienté.

-Rashy, on y va, d'accord ?

Marcus ne répondit pas, hocha simplement la tête, avant de se lever avec l'aide de Jesse. Une serveuse revint avec un grand sourire et chacun leur tour, ils payèrent leur dû. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, prêts à s'en aller. Des gants aux mains, Paul laissa sa main retomber sur l'épaule d'Antoine, qui sursauta presque.

-On essaiera de passer vous voir avant de partir, vous êtes sympas. Et je pense que Paulo s'est entiché de ton gars.

Antoine jeta un coup aux concernés et pouffa.

-Je connais mon Lukito, je peux t'assurer que c'est pareil de son côté.

-Pas de baise avant le troisième rencard.

- _Quoi_  ? On est  _Français_ , on baise le premier soir si on veut.

-Les stéréotypes ont la vie dure, acquiesça Paul en rigolant. Sur ce, gros.

Paul tapa dans sa main, salua Lucas et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avec Rashford et Lingard. Paulo discuta encore un peu avec Lucas, tandis qu'Antoine rhabillait Mia contre le froid, et Paul réalisa qu'il était une fois de plus seul avec ses colocataires et qu'ils allaient le faire chier.

Merde, ça devenait presque une habitude.

-Donc ? Commença Jesse.

Tellement prévisible que ça en devenait déboussolant. Paul lui fit un sourire hypocrite, absolument pas surpris.

-Donc quoi ?

-Toi, Antoine, Mia ? La parfaite petite famille. Il a passé la soirée à essayer de te draguer.

-Pff, que dalle.

Antoine l'avait dragué lourdement la veille, ce soir ce n'était rien comparé à ça, mais cette pensée fit naitre un sourire sur son visage. Il avait passé un bien meilleur moment ce soir-là que la veille. Ils étaient peut-être faits pour être amis, finalement.

Cette réponse ne ravit pas Jesse, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, hébété.

-Attends, il t'a donné toutes ses cartes : il aime le foot, vous avez les mêmes goûts douteux, il veut du français dans sa maison et sa fille t'a adopté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Paul soupira lourdement en se frottant le visage, contrarié, puis dévisagea l'autre jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, pas aujourd'hui, ni le lendemain, ni  _jamais_.

-Et donc ? Où veux-tu en venir, Lingard ? Oui il est sympa.

- _Sympa_  ? Pogs, il t'aime bien !

-And I think he can take you.

Paul dévisagea Rashy, surpris qu'il ose lui dire ça, puis fusilla Jesse du regard, l'accusant d'un tel comportement.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de pervertir Rashy avec tes conneries ?

-Change pas de sujets Pogs, avoue que t'aimes bien Antoine.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, et même s'il était, il vit en Espagne, Jess ! En Espagne, pas à Salford, Londres ou Liverpool, il vit à  _Madrid_ , putain ! Donc ouais, il est cool et ça s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas mon genre, terminé.

Jesse allait argumenter, mais Marcus le retint par le bras pour l'en dissuader et Paul lui en fut reconnaissant. Il observa Antoine une dernière fois, qui souriait à Mia en lui disant n'importe quoi et son cœur se serra.

_Antoine Griezmann n'était pas son genre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite dans 2 mois :)  
> En attendant, j'espère que Man U aura battu PSG !!!


	4. Jour 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas corrigé, c'est pas arrangé correctement et j'ai aucune idée pour le prochain chapitre  
> bonne lecture

Paul se leva vers neuf heures pour aller aux toilettes et ne réussit pas à se rendormir, alors il s’installa au salon pour jouer sur son portable. De la musique venait de la chambre de Marcus et Jesse, ils devaient forcément être réveillés, tandis qu’en passant devant la chambre de Paulo, il n’avait rien entendu.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se retrouvait seul au salon, même s’il ne l’admettait pas, le silence était vraiment agréable ; cela lui rappelait les six premiers mois qu’il avait passé à Manchester.

 

A cette époque, Paul n’avait pas encore rejoint l’équipe de foot, alors il avait dû trouver un travail qui pourrait payer ses dépenses et le loyer, puisque les bourses ne suffisaient pas. Sa famille l’avait aidé dans sa recherche d’emploi et de logement avant même qu’il pose les pieds en Angleterre. Il vivrait en colocation à Salford avec deux autres jeunes et la paie était vraiment bien, le problème ? Il travaillait de _nuit_.

Ce fut le propriétaire qui lui fit visiter l’appartement, signer le bail et lui donna les clefs, pendant que ses colocataires étaient en cours. Le soir même, avant leur retour, il partit au travail et une douce mort commença.

Bon, il exagérait _peut-être_ , mais toujours est-il qu’il avait cours à huit heures tous les matins, l’après-midi il socialisait, à partir de dix-huit heures il touchait son lit et à minuit il allait au travail. Autant dire que ce n’était pas la joie. Et tous les week-ends, il rentrait à Paris, parce qu’il préférait être en famille et avec ses amis du quartier, qu’être à Salford.

Certaines après-midis il était plus fatigué, il rentrait chez lui pour profiter du calme du foyer, faisait à manger pour trois sans savoir si cela plairait à ses colocataires, puis s’endormait avant qu’ils ne soient là.

Le premier avec qui il se lia vraiment fut Anthony Martial, un autre Français, dans le même département que lui, mais pas la même filière. Le gamin était vraiment marrant, sérieux et assez facile à vivre. Il s’agaçait vite, montait sur ses grands chevaux et parlait de l’Olympique Lyonnais _tout le temps_ , mais un bon gars quand même. 

Paul connaissait tout le monde dans sa filière et plein de gens dans son département, mais sans plus ; Anthony l’aida à vraiment prendre pied dans Manchester, lui présenta réellement Juan Mata, Zlatan Ibrahimovic et Memphis Depay qui allait de paire avec Luke Shaw. En suivant il rencontra Jesse Lingard et son siamois Marcus Rashford, puis Chris Smalling, Ashley Young et Eric Bailly, un autre francophone. 

Paul accrocha presque immédiatement avec Zlatan et Memphis, ils étaient bons délires, derrières leurs grands airs de voyou. Marcus était le plus petit de leur espèce de groupe, alors ils le couvaient autant qu’ils l’embêtaient. Jesse était un paparazzi compulsif, qui partait au quart de tour si on touchait à un cheveu de Rashford. Luke ressemblait à un nounours, tout mignon, tout gentil, qui ne pensait qu’à Memphis. Eric lui rappelait la maison dans tout ce qu’il faisait tandis que Juan lui faisait penser à Paulo. Chris et Ashley pouvaient se montrer un peu rustres et maladroits, mais il les aimait bien. 

En traînant avec eux, il commença à se plaire à Manchester, perdant peu à peu le manque de la maison, même s’il rentrait à Paris souvent, et quand il restait, il squattait chez Anthony ou Zlatan. 

Le hic ? Ils jouaient tous dans l’équipe professionnelle de foot de la fac. Paul était heureux pour eux, d’accord ? Mais les après-midis ils avaient entraînement, tandis que de nombreux samedi ou certains jours de la semaine, ils partaient affronter une autre université. 

Marcus lui conseilla d’aller aux essais pour le second semestre, puisque l’entraîneur ne supportait pas d’avoir des joueurs qui arrivaient de nulle part. Puis il lui fila un tupperware rectangle avec un couvercle orange et une canette de thé glacé, avant de partir en cours. Cela perturba Paul, mais il n’allait pas dire non. 

Avant de partir du travail le soir même, il revit la même boite pleine de nourriture sur la table dans la cuisine avec une note. _Pour Pogs. Bon courage !_  

Quand Paul se présenta aux essais à la fin du premier semestre, l’entraîneur lui tendit presque un contrat à la moitié de la séance et lui demanda de venir s’entraîner avec son équipe officielle la semaine suivante. Zlatan, Jesse et Eric avaient assisté à ses essais et lui sautèrent dessus quand Mourinho le valida. Marrant, Lingard était le seul à l’appeler Pogs. 

Le premier week-end qu’il passa chez lui, Paul rencontra enfin ses colocataires et il hallucina en voyant Marcus Rashford et Jesse Lingard s’embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il faillit déménager, mais il y avait trop d’avantages à vivre là. 

Dès qu’il signa le contrat en équipe universitaire, il quitta son travail de nuit, soulagé d’avoir enfin des horaires normales, mais adieu le calme de l’appartement. Ce fut suite à cela que Yeo vint à plusieurs reprises puisqu’il ne pouvait plus. 

 

Mais Paul aimait le calme et le silence. Il connaissait trop bien Jesse pour savoir que ça n’allait pas durer éternellement. Etonnement, la personne à déranger le calme ne fut pas lui, mais son portable ; quelqu’un l’appelait sur WhatsApp.

 _Raphaël Varane ?_ Ils avaient été en pôle espoir foot ensemble depuis leur quatorze ans. Paul avait créé un groupe WhatsApp avec tous les gars de l’équipe pour ne pas se perdre de vue, ils continuaient de s’envoyer des messages, organisaient quelques voyages chez les uns et les autres, puisqu’ils avaient vécu tous ensemble pendant presque sept ans. 

Curieux, il répondit : 

-Ouais ?

-Paul ? C’est Raphael Varane, ça va ?

 Sa voix douce et un peu hésitante l’amusa ; il n’avait pas changé. 

-Salut Raph, ça va et toi ? T’avais pas parlé sur la conversation depuis tellement longtemps que j’ai cru que tu l’avais quittée. 

Il rigola, gêné. 

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, je lis ce que vous marquez et tout… J’ai vu que t’étais à Madrid ?

-Ouais ? Je suis venu avec mes colocataires de Manchester et un ami de Turin.

-Ah oui, c’est vrai que t’as étudié en Italie. Vous restez longtemps ?

-Encore cinq jours je crois.

-D’accord, parce que j’habite à Madrid, tu sais ? Ce serait sympa de se revoir. Samuel s’est installé à Barcelone, il pourrait venir nous rejoindre.

-Stylé, ça serait le feu ! Tu pourrais nous faire visiter la ville, les bons coins…

-Ouais.

-Génial, t’es occupé cette après-midi ?

-Non, on peut se capter ?

-Ouais, ouais on fait ça, ce sera cool ! 

Après encore quelques échanges pour finaliser le rendez-vous, ils raccrochèrent. Paul était agréablement surpris, puisqu’il appréciait énormément Raphaël après toutes ses années passées ensemble. Ils étaient un peu comme la nuit et le jour, mais fonctionnaient si bien ensemble. 

Paul abandonna son portable sur le canapé et alla dans la chambre de Paulo ; il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il soit le seul à se faire chier à neuf heures et demi, autant être à deux. Il se laissa tomber dans l’espace entre le mur et le corps endormi, avant de tapoter le bout de son nez. 

-Dybi, réveille-toi… 

Dybala grimaça, puis se retourna, dos à lui, alors Paul gratta sa nuque en souriant. Des gémissements d’inconfort laissèrent place à des grognements, tandis que l’Argentin se réveillait contre son gré. 

-Pogba, non… 

Paul ricana, alors Paulo répondit par quelque chose en espagnol qu’il ne comprit pas. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur ses avant-bras. 

-Hé, celle-là tu ne me l’as pas apprise, ça veut dire quoi ? 

Paulo se retourna sur le dos, sous lui, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres malgré la fatigue encore présente. Il passa une main sur la joue de Paul, comme ils en avaient longtemps eu l’habitude. 

-Normal, ça veut dire que tu fais vraiment chier, mi amor. 

L’instant suivant Paul se retrouva contre le matelas, pas vraiment surpris de la tournure que prenaient les choses, alors il ricana. Paulo semblait tellement fier de son coup en plus ; pff, crétin. 

-Tu voulais quoi ? 

Paul prit son air le plus misérable, parce qu’il savait que Paulo ne pourrait pas dire non s’il ressemblait à un pauvre homme perdu et sans espoir. 

-Dybi, fais-moi à manger, je meurs… Je t’en prie. 

Paulo essaya de résister en trouvant des arguments dans sa tête, mais soupira, résigné, et Paul sut qu’il avait gagné. Il gagnait toujours ; ils n’arrivaient à rien se refuser. Trottant derrière Paulo en le tenant par les épaules, Pogba chantonna des odes en son honneur en italien. 

Dybala ne se pressa pas, se brossa les dents, puis ne fit rien de très compliqué à manger ; du lait chaud et du pain avec de la confiture. Pogba aurait pu faire ça lui-même, mais ça n’avait pas le même goût quand son meilleur ami le faisait. 

Alors qu’ils plaisantaient en regardant la télé, quelqu’un se laissa tomber à côté d’eux. 

-Rashy, mon pote ça va ? 

Il demanda sans quitter l’écran des yeux, parce qu’il était impossible que Jesse arrive jusqu’à eux aussi silencieusement et sans avoir annoncé au monde entier qu’il était réveillé. 

-Jesse ne veut pas sortir du lit…

-T’avais qu’à pas le baiser toute la nuit. Les murs sont fins, Rashy.

Paul posa un regard lourd de sens sur Marcus, qui eut l’air de pâlir, choqué d’avoir été entendu. Mais il ne réussit pas à garder son sérieux face à sa tête et explosa de rire. 

-Je déconne Rashy, relax !

-Arrête ça Paul, ce n’est pas drôle.

-Oh si ça l’est.

-Pourquoi il ne veut pas se lever ? Demanda Paulo pour couper court à la dispute. 

Marcus fit la moue, embêté par le comportement de Jesse. 

-Parce que _« y a pas moyen qu’on soit en Espagne et qu’il se lève plus tôt qu’en cours… »_ ce qui est stupide, pas vrai ? On est venus profiter, pas dormir ; on aurait pu faire ça à la maison.

-Oh… Il n’a qu’à rester s’il ne veut pas sortir, répondit Paulo.

-Yep, approuva Paul, sans remords. On ira se promener et il nous rejoindra après, comme il veut. Je gâche pas mes journées parce qu’il veut dormir plus longtemps. 

Marcus leur lança un regard de pur désespoir, détruit à l’idée de devoir gérer Jesse tout seul et de rater un moment dehors, mais contre l’idée de le laisser seul dans l’appartement. Paul soupira en roulant la tête et regarda Paulo pour chercher du soutien, mais lui aussi semblait aussi faible face à ces yeux suppliants. 

-OK, je vais le sortir du lit. 

Paul laissa son bol sur la table basse et se rendit dans la chambre, prêt à éclater du Lingard pour sa paix d’esprit. Comment le plus âgé du groupe pouvait être aussi puéril, c’était à n’y rien comprendre. Peu importe, il entra dans la chambre, blasé en voyant l’endormi. 

-Aurore, lève-toi. 

Oui c’était le nom de la belle au bois dormant, oui Paul savait ce genre de trucs inutiles et non il ne regrettait pas. 

Jesse grogna, mais ne bougea pas ; au moins il était réveillé. Pogba se laissa tomber à côté de lui et tira la couette dans laquelle il était enroulé. 

-Pogs, laisse-moi tranquille…

-Allez, lève-toi. Si c’est pas pour toi, fais-le pour Rashy, le pauvre gosse ne veut pas partir sans toi.

-Putain… Je – je lui ai dit de partir sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j’ai pas assez dormi cette nuit, d’accord ?

-T’avais qu’à pas te faire baiser toute la nuit.

Jesse pouffa de rire, puis se tourna vers Paul avec un sourire condescendant et fier. 

-Jaloux que quelqu’un ait niqué et que ce ne soit pas toi ? 

Pogba plissa les yeux, piqué ; quel connard. 

-Donc on part sans toi, d’accord. Faudra pas me le dire deux fois.

Il quitta la chambre sous le rire amusé de Lingard. Lui aussi voulait tirer son coup, il n’avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne pour ça, c’est tout.

 

* * *

 

Finalement, Jesse décida de quitter son état de larve pour aller au centre-ville avec eux. Le regard soulagé de Marcus valait bien la moquerie, après tout. Ils décidèrent de manger en ville avant de faire quoique ce soit et Jesse passa tout son trajet sans marcher, perché sur le dos d’un des gars, parce qu’ils étaient vraiment de bons amis. 

Installé en terrasse pour prendre des tapas, Paul réalisa qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait de la journée et qu’il n’avait pas encore annoncé aux gars qu’ils allaient voir un ami dans l’après-midi, alors il se tourna vers Marcus, le prévoyant du groupe. 

-On fait quoi aujourd’hui ? 

Jesse sourit d’un air malicieux, fier de sa bêtise à venir : 

-On va au stade de ton copain. 

Son visage se décomposa, alors que son cœur tombait dans son estomac : il ne s’attendait tellement pas à le voir aussi tôt. Pourquoi n’était-il pas au courant ? 

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, continua Jesse. On a décidé du programme hier soir, t’avais qu’à être là. Oh, mais attends : _tu étais là_. Tu te discutais avec _Antoine_. 

Paul fronça les sourcils, dépité qu’il ose réutiliser ses propres mots contre lui. Jesse ne méritait vraiment pas des amis en or comme eux. 

-Comme tu disais hier : _puta_. 

Puis il essaya de lui faire manger sa serviette en papier. Ça suffit les conneries, hein.

 

Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Paul laissa tranquille un Jesse mort de rire, et se concentra sur son portable qui sonnait. Bon sang, c’était sa journée des appels, voilà qu’Anthony voulait le joindre. Il décrocha : 

-Ouais ? Dit-il en français.

-Paul, je suis en bas de chez vous, vous êtes où ? 

Merde, il devait venir chez eux ? Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir fait des plans avec lui pour la semaine… En plus de ça, aucun d’eux n’avaient prévenu qu’ils partaient, mis à part Jesse qui postait des photos d’Espagne toutes les trois minutes. 

-Euh… on est à Madrid ?

- _Quoi ?!_  

Marcus attira son attention et mima « c’est qui ? » avec les lèvres, ce à quoi répondit par « Anthony ». Jesse sauta presque sur lui pour prendre le téléphone, alors Paul le repoussa en tentant de s’éloigner aussi.

-Ouais, une idée débile de Jesse, comme d’hab.

-T’as quand même suivi, tu fais chier.

-On vit à trois, on fait tout à trois, je me sens presque membre de leur relation dégueulasse, affirma-t-il en anglais.

-Hé ! S’offusquèrent les concernés.

-En vrai vous êtes tous chiants : Luke est parti à _Lyon_ , le bâtard, sans me prévenir ! Juste pour voir Memphis, en plus, l’enfoiré. Chris et Ashley ne savent toujours pas à quoi servent leurs portables et Eric est allé en Côte d’Ivoire pour la semaine. En fait, je suis le seul à être resté à Manchester, vous êtes _tous_ des traîtres, bande de connards. 

Paul ricana parce que c’était bien le genre d’Anthony de râler pour cela. Paul laissa Jesse se coller à lui sans le vouloir, mais n’essaya pas de l’éloigner pour autant. 

-Anthony Martial scored again! Chantonna-t-il.

-Lingard, sale traitre, t’es parti sans moi !

-Arrête de trainer avec Mélanie, lâcheur. 

L’aîné prit le téléphone sans demander pour pouvoir se disputer avec Anthony sans interlocuteur au milieu et Paul n’allait pas se plaindre. Il le poussa juste sur sa chaise, avant d’expliquer la situation à Paulo en italien, qui avait l’air perdu. 

En bon complices, Paul et Paulo réussirent à envoyer Marcus chercher des boissons pour chacun d’entre eux et quand il revint, Jesse mit fin à son appel avec Anthony. Rashford n’avait même pas besoin de demander à son copain ce qu’il voulait pour lui obtenir, c’était impressionnant surtout quand Jesse aimait beaucoup de choses. 

Pogba saisit l’occasion du calme pour dire ce qu’il voulait depuis le début : 

-J’ai un pote qui vit à Madrid, comme je ne savais pas qu’on allait au stade, il m’a proposé de nous montrer la ville.

-Je pensais que ton copain Antoine le faisait, se moqua Jesse.

-La ferme, ma question est : stade ou en ville ?

-Le stade, affirmèrent-ils tous avec évidence.

-D’accord, d’accord, ne m’agressez pas. Je l’appelle pour remettre ça à demain ou ce soir. 

Paul prit son portable abandonné sur la table et préféra finalement envoyer un rapide message à Raphaël pour lui expliquer la situation, déçu que le programme ne soit pas comme il l’ait prévu. Du moment qu’ils se voyaient, ça lui allait de toute façon. 

Une tape dans le bras le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers Jesse, qui inclina la tête vers Marcus.

-Oui ?

-Je me demande depuis hier, comment ça se fait que t’aies du réseau en Espagne alors qu’aucun des nôtres ne marche ?

-Ah. J’ai un numéro français, tu sais ? Il marche aussi ici.

-En parlant de ça, continua Jesse. Paulo, tu conclus quand avec Lucas ?

Le Turinois ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris que l’attention soit portée sur lui tout d’un coup et manqua de s’étouffer avec son thé glacé. Il toussa pour se donner contenance, alors qu’ils attendaient tous la réponse à cette question. 

-De quoi… de quoi tu parles ?

-De toi, de Lucas et de baiser toute la nuit en Espagne. La moitié du groupe a déjà conclu en Espagne, tu sais. 

Jesse leva la main en rigolant de sa bêtisa et Marcus tapa dedans, en souriant timidement. Paul ricana, sans rien ajouter. 

-Quoi ? Comment vous pouvez compter, vous êtes en couple.

-Et alors ? On a dit de le faire en Espagne, peu importe la personne et ton dévolu s’est jeté sur Lucas, donc ?

-Et Paul ? Tenta-t-il de se défendre pathétiquement. 

Paul haussa les sourcils, pas étonné, tandis que Jesse ricanait en posant ses coudes sur la table.

-Chacun son tour, on viendra à son cas. En attendant, dis-nous en plus sur Lucas.

Paulo chercha du soutien dans le regard de son meilleur ami, mais Paul ne craqua pas cette fois et fit même un mouvement de tête pour l’inciter à parler. Il soupira, vaincu.

-Lucas Hernández, vingt-deux ans, travaille au stade de Madrid, pas mon âme-sœur puisqu’on s’est touché et qu’il n’y a rien eu. Il a ses matinées de libre cette semaine, _donc_ je pense qu’un soir de la semaine, je vais… vous abandonner pour visiter son appart ?

Ils poussèrent tous des cris de fierté, tandis que Paulo pouffait de rire, amusé par leur réaction et content pour lui. Il essaya de s’enfoncer dans son siège, rougissant fortement. Bon sang, il allait tirer son coup avec un Espagnol, c’était cool !

Quand ils se calmèrent tous, Paul sut qu’il était fichu alors il agit vite :

-Ne tombe pas amoureux, hein.

Le rouge ne quittait décidemment pas le visage de Paulo, qui tenta s’enfoncer dans sa chaise pour cacher sa gêne.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Paul roula des yeux, parce qu’il reconnaissait les symptômes d’un Paulo amoureux pour avoir vécu avec lui si longtemps.

-Dybi, on part à la fin de la semaine, _ne tombe pas amoureux_.

-Et Paul ? Tenta Paulo pour couper court à ses insinuations.

-Du calme, amigo, on va aborder le cas P dans une seconde.

Pour ponctuer son argument, Jesse porta sa canette à sa bouche, but trois gorgées rafraichissantes, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et la reposa en douceur.

-Amené jusqu’ici avec amour, merci Rashy.

-You’re welcome, love.

-Dybi, tu n’es qu’un traître, affima-t-il en italien pendant ce temps.

-C’est toi qui as commencé quand tu m’as lâché, mi amor, minauda Paulo.

-Hé, pas d’italiens ! Rappela Jesse.

Pogba but une gorgée dans sa canette, dépité par les événements, mais pas réellement surpris. Il ne voulait pas parler d’Antoine… Jesse se tourna vers son colocataire pour la plus grande joie de Dybala.

-Cas P, à toi : quand est-ce que tu vas tirer ton coup ?

-Quand je trouverai quelqu’un avec qui je m’entends bien.

-Et Antoine, répliqua Paulo, vous avez l’air de bien vous entendre.

Dybala prenait sa tête innocente, mais Paul savait qu’il faisait ça pour se venger et qu’il n’avait aucune once d’innocence dans ces moments.

-Il n’est pas du tout mon genre. 

Incrédule, Paulo pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. 

-Je connais assez tes goûts pour savoir que si.

-On te demande juste de tirer ton coup, rien d’autre, ajouta Jesse.

-Vous avez vu sa tête ? C’est le genre de gars à la prendre et à en redemander.

-Et ? Ça ne t’a jamais dérangé avant.

-Dybi, tu sais t’adapter. _On s’adaptait_. Lui ? Hn, hn, il la prend clairement à tous les coups, je ne veux pas coucher avec ce genre de gars.

-Il a eu une fille, répliqua Marcus, je doute qu’il soit comme ça.

Paul avait aussi pensé à ça, comment pouvait-il avoir une fille et le draguer ouvertement comme ça ? S’il avait eu Mia et qu’il était encore avec sa mère, ils n’allaient pas coucher ensemble. Mais si leur couple n’avait pas duré, cela signifiait qu’il s’était réveillé un matin en se disant qu’il voulait sucer des bites ? 

Il n’y avait rien de pire que ces gens-là.

-Il est hétéro, lâchez l’affaire. 

Jesse soupira fortement, mais abandonna la partie pour le moment ; il y reviendrait plus tard.

 

* * *

 

Une heure plus tard ils arrivaient au stade de foot. Le cœur battant, Paul eut envie de faire demi-tour pour ne pas affronter Antoine, mais c’était sans compter sur Paulo qui nageait sur un nuage d’amour et Jesse qui aimait le sortir de sa zone de confort.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique du stade, ne sachant s’ils étaient déçus qu’il n’y ait pas plus de monde que cela. Peut-être était-ce juste une heure creuse. 

Toujours est-il qu’ils reconnurent Lucas à la caisse, qui s’occupait de quelques clients. Paulo attrapa un article sans regarder de quoi il s’agissait et ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller faire la queue. En revanche, les trois autres décidèrent de faire un vrai tour pour trouver des articles intéressants. Paul partit de son côté pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité. 

Sa solitude ne dura pas bien longtemps car quelque chose percuta ses jambes et il baissa le regard pour trouver la petite Mia qui lui souriait. Elle se détacha, avant de partir en courant et Paul la suivit pour qu’elle ne se perde pas dans cette trop grande boutique pour une si petite fille. 

Sans surprise, elle trouva refuge dans les jambes de son père, qui rangeait des vêtements qui avaient été dépliés, visiblement habitué au comportement de sa fille. 

-Mia, du calme, dit-il sans se détourner de sa tâche. 

Elle continuait de glousser dans son petit maillot de l’Atlético au numéro sept, à moitié caché par les jambes. Ils étaient tous les deux adorables. Et Paul l’avouait avec un peu de mal, mais il était content de le voir. 

-Combien le maillot ? 

Antoine sursauta avant de se retourner d’un coup, surpris de le voir et l’expression de joie sur son visage valait bien les futures moqueries de Jesse. 

-Je peux t’avoir une remise, si ça ne te dérange pas d’avoir un modèle défaillant.

-Bof, je préfère le Real de toute façon. 

Antoine ricana, avant de venir lui serrer la main, protégée par des gants. Mia attrapa les jambes de Paul en riant, avant de s’en aller plus loin. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris qu’Antoine la laissa faire sans s’inquiéter. 

-Je l’emmène toujours avec moi ici, elle est habituée et les gars la surveillent pour moi. En plus, la boutique n’est pas si grande que ça, aucun risque de la perdre.

-Tu l’habilles avec les couleurs du stade ? Et si elle est pour le Real plus tard ? 

Antoine prit un air faussement choqué, tout en continuant son travail. 

- _Ma_ fille, fan du Real ? Impossible, il y a trop de rouge dans sa vie pour ça, j’y veille. 

Paul ricana : pour lui, le rouge représentait l’équipe de Manchester United, les Devil Red. Il ne manquait aucun de leur match à domicile s’il pouvait, toujours dans la tribune des supporters. En ce moment, ils étaient bien. 

-Pourquoi le sept ? 

Antoine se retourna vers lui, les yeux pétillant de joie, avec un magnifique sourire. Paul s’appuya contre une étagère pour l’observer, se sentant sourire à son tour. 

-C’était le numéro de Beckham en équipe nationale. Ce type est mon héros, tellement classe et généreux, je le trouve incroyable !

-Tu sais que ton héros a joué pour le Real quand même, aux côtés de Zizou ? 

Antoine soupira tristement en secouant la tête. 

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs : regarde Zizou en 2006. 

Paul pouffa de rire, parce qu’il avait raison. Mince, ils auraient pu avoir la deuxième étoile plus tôt si Zidane n’avait pas mis un coup de boule ce joueur italien. 

-Peut-être, mais ça ne l’a pas empêché de gagner trois ligues des champions d’affilées.

-Pff, la LDC c’est surfait de toute façon.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en entendant ça. Paul adorait son humour. 

Antoine finit de remettre les articles et se tourna vers lui, dans sa tenue de travail, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop au maillot de l’Atlético. Une barbe de trois jours ornait le visage d’Antoine, et soyons honnête : c’était pas mal. 

-Tu es tout seul ? Demanda le madrilène.

-Non, Jes et Rashy cherchent des trucs à acheter, tandis que Paulo est allé draguer Lucas...

-A ce sujet… 

Paul inclina la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu’il avait à dire, tout dans sa gestuelle trahissait un certain malaise : il se grattait la nuque en grimaçant, le regard baissé et la bouche pincée. Il inspira, puis croisa les bras. 

-Tu pourrais dire à Paulo d’arrêter ? Lucas tombe facilement amoureux et je n’ai pas envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que ton ami joue avec lui.

-C’est marrant, parce que je lui disais la même chose tout à l’heure : je connais mon Dybi et il tombe complètement amoureux de ton gars. 

Antoine soupira, une main sur son visage, l’autre sur sa hanche, embêté par la situation dans laquelle se mettaient les deux hispaniques. Paul secoua son épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées moroses. 

-On les a mis en garde, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ? On n’est pas leurs mères. Enfin, t’as une tête de fille un peu… 

Amusé, Antoine plissa les yeux et recula un peu. 

-Attends, c’est moi qu’ai vingt-sept ans et une enfant ou pas ? 

Ils pouffèrent de rire, puis Antoine lui fit signe de le suivre : la boutique n’était pas très peuplée, il pourrait partir sans risque d’être appelé avant un moment. 

Il guida Paul hors de la boutique, demanda au vigile de surveiller Mia pour qu’elle ne sorte pas, puis partit dans la direction opposée à la sortie du stade, l’emmenant à travers divers couloirs avec un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai. 

Bon sang, Antoine l’emmenait vraiment voir le terrain de foot de l’Atlético ! 

-Les joueurs ont eu entraînement ce matin, il n’y a plus personne là, annonça Antoine. J’aurais bien traîné tes amis pour faire un tour, mais vous êtes arrivés trop tard pour la visite, ça aurait paru suspect. Essayez de revenir plus tard dans l’après-midi ou demain, ce sera plus simple.

-Ça marche, j’adore la balade solo de toute façon. 

Antoine lui sourit et poussa les portes devant eux, dévoilant les gradins à l’intérieur du stade gigantesque. Même si un stade était semblable à un autre, Paul était impressionné par la taille. 

-Viens. 

Le madrilène s’était assis dans les gradins les plus hauts, contemplant le stade avec un grand sourire satisfait, plus beau grâce à l’astre solaire. Ses bras reposaient sur les fauteuils à côté de lui, tandis que ses pieds s’appuyaient sur le fauteuil juste devant lui, comme si le lieu lui appartenait. Paul le rejoignit vite, se laissa tomber à côté de lui et ne se retint pas de glisser sous son bras, pour observer ce qu’ils avaient sous les yeux, profitant d’un rare silence dans un stade de foot. 

Il sentait sa tempe contre le bas de la mâchoire d’Antoine, il était tellement chaud, rassurant et familier… un frisson traversa presque son corps à cette sensation et Griezmann mit sa main sur son bras pour le frotter et lui tenir chaud. 

-T’as la peau super chaude, dit-il.

-Et toi t’es gelé, rit-il. 

Pendant quelques minutes, ils n’échangèrent aucune parole, satisfaits par la simple présence de l’autre, complets. Paul se sentait tellement petit face à la grandeur du lieu… 

-J’aime bien venir ici quand il n’y a personne, avoua Griezmann. J’ai déjà eu l’occasion de parler à quelques joueurs, ils sont sympas, mais c’est encore mieux quand ils ne sont pas là. Parfois, quand on a fermé la boutique et qu’il n’y a pas eu match, on reste faire un foot avec les gars. Normalement, on n’a pas le droit, mais… 

Antoine haussa les épaules en ricanant, tandis que Paul souriait, profitant du faible soleil sur sa peau, heureux d’être dans son manteau. Il faisait moins froid qu’à Manchester, mais pas assez chaud non plus. 

Il inspira tranquillement, apaisé par la présence d’Antoine et le calme. 

-Tu sais, je tenais à m’excuser pour dimanche… 

Affalé dans son siège, Pogba leva la tête vers Antoine, l’air perdu, même si son sourire montrait qu’il savait clairement à quoi il faisait référence. 

-Dimanche ?

-Ouais… Tu sais… 

Paul fronça les sourcils, insensible à son malaise et ne cherchant pas à l’aider non plus. Antoine finit par soupirer, comprenant son petit jeu et ricana. 

-Purée, tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche.

-Nope, se moqua-t-il.

-T’abuses… Je suis désolé pour dimanche, j’ai dû être lourd quand je t’ai dragué…

-Ah, _ça_ , fit-il semblant de comprendre après tout ce temps.

-Oui, _ça_ , l’imita Antoine avec une voix enfantine. 

Pogba ricana, se mettant à l’aise dans le siège, le regard droit devant lui. 

-Je suis désolé, j’étais tellement gêné quand on s’est revus avec Mia lundi…

-Ah ouais ? Tu n’en avais pas l’air… Quoique tu faisais beaucoup moins de sous-entendus.

-Ouais, j’espérais vraiment qu’on se croise, mais pas avec Mia. «  _Dragué par un papa de vingt-sept ans, la honte_  » …

-Non, je me suis dit : _dragué par un fan de l’Atlético, la honte_ … 

Antoine se marra sans rien ajouter. 

-Je sais que t’es à Manchester, mais t’as l’air vraiment cool, c’est dommage que tu n’emménages pas à Madrid.

-Wow, du calme Griezmann, on pourrait croire que t’as craqué pour mes grands yeux noirs et ce corps de rêves. 

Il rigola à nouveau de son rire cristallin et adorable. Ça lui donnait envie de sourire à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait. 

Paul changea de sujet pour ne pas rendre les choses gênantes : 

-On a envie de faire un foot five et je dois voir un ami qui vit ici, t’es intéressé ? Tu pourras emmener Lucas et tes collègues, comme ça on est assez nombreux et ça nous donne l’occasion de nous revoir demain soir.

-Ouais, y a moyen qu’on se fasse un foot ici en plus. Notre chef a les clefs des équipements, on pourra se faire un truc sympa.

-C’est cool.

-Ouais. 

Paul sortit de sa poche de veste son portable, ainsi que sa paire d’écouteur et tendit une oreillette à Antoine. Sans poser de questions, il la mit à sa place, souriant à l’idée qu’il partage sa musique avec lui. 

-Tu connais Naza ?

-Tu plaisantes, j’adore ce gars, j’aime tous ses sons ! 

Paul ricana, lançant la première musique de sa playlist préférée. 

 

Honnêtement, Pogba ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passé en haut à chanter et se raconter des bêtises, mais le portable d’Antoine éclata leur petite bulle et ils descendirent dans les escaliers pour se diriger vers une sortie.

Après quelques minutes à rigoler, ils rejoignirent la boutique, où un Jesse contrarié l’attendait de pied ferme, Marcus essayait de le calmer sans grand succès, pendant que Paulo plaisantait avec Lucas. Le plus âgé du groupe lui lança un regard noir, puis s’en alla sans lui adresser la parole et Paul grimaça parce qu’un Jesse Lingard en colère n’était jamais un très bon signe.

Marcus haussa les épaules et partit derrière lui pour essayer de le calmer et Paulo s’avança vers lui. 

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il. 

Paul ne savait pas s’il faisait semblait de ne pas avoir remarqué son absence ou si ç’avait vraiment été le cas, alors il inclina la tête vers la sortie. 

-Ils sont partis en avance, Jesse n’avait pas l’air content.

-Ah oui, c’est vrai qu’il te cherchait.

-Une idée de sa colère ? 

Paulo haussa les épaules, puis sortit de la boutique à son tour après avoir salué Antoine. Paul soupira, « On se voit demain soir pour le five, bye… », tapa dans sa main avec un clin d’œil et s’en alla aussi. 

 

Le reste de l’après-midi ne fut pas particulièrement joyeux à cause de la colère froide de Jesse et du temps qui se couvrait, alors ils rentrèrent à l’appartement. 

 

Comme à la bonne époque de Turin, Pogba et Dybala traînèrent dans leur chambre en attendant l’heure du repas et se racontèrent des anecdotes. Bien entendu, Paul lui fit cracher le morceau pour savoir ce qu’il se passait vraiment avec Lucas. Quand Paulo voulut faire la même chose sur Antoine, Paul se ferma aussitôt.

-Attends mais tu lui plais vraiment, je ne comprends pas, _pourquoi_ tu ne tentes rien avec lui ? 

Paul souffla, ennuyé par le sujet qui n'arrêtait pas de revenir et quitta la chambre pour se rendre jusqu’au salon. Peut-être que s’il prenait la fuite, il éviterait le sujet. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Paulo ne le lâchait pas avec ça ? Il pourrait faire comme Jesse et Marcus : le laisser se noyer dans sa stupidité et son entêtement ! 

-C'est pas mon genre, lâche l'affaire ! 

Paulo retint son bras alors qu’il passait devant le canapé pour se rendre sur la terrasse, seul endroit où il aurait la paix puisqu’il faisait froid. Il s’arrêta et se retourna, prêt à confronter son meilleur ami qui croisa ses bras, les yeux plissés, presque vexé et qui le fusillait du regard. 

-Antoine me ressemble et nous sommes sortis ensemble, t'entends quoi par ça ? 

Ah, oui, _ça_. Paul jeta un regard en biais à ses colocataires pour être sûr qu'ils continuaient leur vie sans les écouter : Jesse avait ses jambes sur les cuisses de Marcus, assoupi contre son épaule, alors que celui-ci essayait de suivre la télé que Paulo et lui bloquaient. Parfait. 

-Rien du tout.

-Menteur, répliqua Lingard. 

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et il ne dormait plus, fantastique. Paulo se tourna partiellement vers lui et Marcus abandonna l'idée de suivre les infos ; il regardait juste les images de toute façon, qui espérait-il berner ? 

-Pourquoi je suis le seul à essayer de lui arranger un coup ?

-Ah oui, tu n'étais pas là quand Pogs a écrit son code de merde du 'Je sors pas avec des blancs'. 

Le cœur battant à tout allure, Paulo se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, prêt à lui faire avaler un ballon de foot par le cul. Paul eut presque envie de reculer à cause de ce regard qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa mère ; Dybi et Yeo passaient trop de temps ensemble, Paul allait y remédier. 

-Tu as fait _quoi_ ?

-Dybi, c'est faux, je n'ai pas écrit ça, se défendit-il pathétiquement. 

Jesse et Marcus rigolèrent, faux frères. Comment être convainquant avec des amis pareils ? 

-Si t'as fait ça, affirma Marcus.

-Même si on aurait pu l'appeler 'pourquoi Romelu Lukaku devrait me baiser'. 

Paul ne rougit pas, mais sentit son visage chauffer fort. 

Romelu Lukaku était un voisin de palier qui avait emménagé en août 2017, pompier volontaire et brancardier à l'hôpital, âgé de vingt-cinq ans aussi. C'était également l'idéal de Paul. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Paul avait manqué une marche dans les escaliers et si Romelu n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper, eh bien Paul ne se serait pas aussi beau que maintenant. 1m93 pour 80kg de muscles et de douceur ; ça n'avait aucun sens mais peu importe. Il parlait français, aimait danser, savait cuisiner et pouvait porter ou prendre Paul contre un mur. 

Après ça, Black Panther était sorti et Chadwick Boseman ? Michael B. Jordan ? Winston Duke ? Ces acteurs avaient hanté ses nuits les plus humides et nourrissaient le manque d'alpha dans sa vie. Malgré toutes ses tentatives de drague et son flirt constant, Paul ne savait pas si Rome ne comprenait tout simplement pas ou s’il le trouvait amusant. Dans les deux cas, Paul restait sur sa faim et s’était peut-être plaint de cette situation à ses colocataires pendant de longues périodes.

-Le premier code est genre 'Rom laisse-moi me mettre à quatre pattes pour toi', se moqua Rashford.

-'Je suis un gentil garçon, regarde comme je la prends bien', ajouta Jesse en riant. 

Ouais Paul oubliait parfois qu'il traînait avec des connards. Il roula des yeux à leurs bêtises et regarda Paulo. 

-C'est totalement faux, je n’ai _jamais_ écrit ça. Même si oui, je préfère les noirs en ce moment Paulo.

-C'est du délire, juste pour ça tu ne veux rien tenter avec Antoine ? Se moqua Paulo d’incrédulité. Alors arrête de le draguer, lui t'aime vraiment beaucoup bien.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, tais-toi, est-ce que t'as une vraie raison pour pas sortir avec lui ?

-Parce que c'est pas Ole Gunnar Solskjaer, minauda Jesse. 

Paul allait vraiment tuer cet idiot.

La crise M, vous voyez ? Après que Mourinho fut viré, un type génial le remplaça, Ole Gunnar Solskjaer. Et la vie de Paul changea à son arrivée, puisque sa filière avait enfin de vrais cours, de bons entraînements pour l’équipe universitaire (et donc enfin de l’argent puisqu’ils avaient perdu trop de match récemment, n’étant pas payé en cas de défaire), du bon matériel pour les travaux pratiques et pouvait demander de l'aide s'il y avait un problème avec quoique ce soit. 

Paul avait fait ses devoirs : Solskjaer était un norvégien de 46 ans, avait étudié dans le même département qu'eux et pouvait soulever le poids de Paul à la salle (ce qui était _très_ important, évidemment). Il était patient, bon, prenait le temps d'expliquer ou d'attendre que l'autre personne comprenne, à l'écoute et attentif à tout le monde, s’assurait que chacun ait ce dont il ait besoin et rigolait avec tout le monde. 

Ce type était le sugar daddy dont Paul rêvait secrètement la nuit.

-Paul, encore des cachotteries ? C'est qui lui encore ? Pourquoi... 

Paulo fut coupé par sa sonnerie sur WhatsApp, donnant un peu de répit à Pogba. Son visage s'adoucit quand il vit qui l'appelait ; Lucas, sans aucun doute. 

-Je dois prendre cet appel. 

Alors que Paulo allait dans la salle de bains, Jesse continua de se moquer de lui : 

-Si tu dois écrire un livre sur Solskjaer, j'ai un titre parfait 'Relation difficile : comment mon responsable a pris mon cœur... et mon cul'.

-Le résumé : comment mon coach kink a ruiné mes études, rigola Marcus.

-La première phrase serait genre _, plus fort daddy, prends-moi plus fort_.

-Niquez vous. 

Les deux idiots rigolèrent, pas désolés d'exposer au grand jour ses préférences ; comment étaient-ils au courant, d'abord ? Il n'en parlait jamais ou n'était pas aussi explicite que cela...  _Faut croire que si en fait_ , pensa-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bains. Qui était occupée par Dybi, assis au sol qui leva les yeux vers lui.

Paul était sorti avec lui huit mois pendant leur année ensemble à Turin, ils avaient couché ensemble et tenté tout et n'importe quoi, la gêne n'existait plus entre eux. Quand il vit son regard fiévreux, sa main au-dessus de son boxer et ses pupilles dilatées, Pogba roula juste des yeux et alla pisser. 

Paulo ne savait pas dire non à un sex call. 

En se lavant les mains, Paul observa son meilleur ami à travers le miroir parce que c'était adorable de le voir autant s'attacher à quelqu'un. Paulo bredouilla quelque chose en rougissant, mais une putain de trace noire apparut sur le haut de sa joue. 

Pogba ferma le robinet, puis se retourna pour être sûr de ne pas halluciner et merde, la marque était toujours là. 

-Dybi, viens là. 

Dybala lui lança un regard noir, agacé d'être dérangé dans un moment pareil, mais Paul le força à se lever et le mit devant le miroir. Son visage se figea en remarquant l'empreinte noire qui n’était pas là dix minutes plus tôt. 

-Lukito, je te rappelle. 

Il raccrocha, abandonna son portable sur le lavabo et frotta sa peau. C'était un délire, comment Paulo pouvait avoir ça ? 

-Elle part pas, Paul, ça part pas !!

-Rashy, Lingz, venez ici !

Ils avaient beau être des crétins, ils avaient rencontré leur âme-sœur et sauraient mieux gérer la situation que lui.

-Si c'est pour nous montrer ta teub, abstiens-toi !

-Putain, Paulo a eu sa marque !

La seconde suivante ils étaient avec lui, en train d'inspecter le visage de Paulo, assis sur la cuvette, muet de choc. Paul faisait les cent pas, mal à l'aise. Putain. Putain ! Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle arriver ? Qui était la source de sa marque, qui l’avait touché, pourquoi maintenant ? Ça n’avait aucun sens !

Marcus inclinait le visage de Paulo pour mieux l’observer et comprendre ce que cela pouvait être, agenouillé devant lui, tandis que Jesse était juste derrière lui, sourcils froncés. Ils étaient là depuis deux minutes et n’avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche pour expliquer quoique ce soit.

Depuis quand est-ce qu’on voyait la marque des âmes-sœurs ? ça n’avait aucun sens !

-On dirait le bout d’un pouce, annonça enfin Jesse.

-Regarde, trois marques apparaissent, constata Marcus.

Paul vit aussi les marques s'imprimer sur le visage livide de Paulo, comme un tatouage, qui le firent grincer de douleur. Il plaqua sa main sur son visage, tentant de calmer la douleur, en vain. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire...

-Pourquoi il a mal ? Vous avez eu mal aussi ? Comment ça se fait ?

Jesse caressa la nuque de Marcus pour attirer son attention.

-Tu expliques à Dybs, je m'occupe de Pogs.

Il attrapa ensuite le coude du français pour le trainer dans la cuisine.

Alors c'était cet effet qu'on ressentait quand on recevait la marque des âmes-sœurs, c’était horrible ! Ses parents n’étaient pas âmes-sœurs, pourtant ils s’étaient aimés et avaient été heureux pendant toute leur vie ensemble. Il le savait pour l’avoir vu : pas besoin de rencontrer sa moitié pour toucher au bonheur.

La probabilité de rencontrer son âme-sœur était beaucoup trop improbable dans leur monde, même s’il y avait des machines qui calculait les probabilités de trouver sa moitié. Paul n’y croyait pas trop, alors il ne s’était jamais fait enregistrer ou tester, attendant de rencontrer la bonne personne éventuellement.

Mais merde, Paulo l’avait rencontré ? Il avait vu la marque apparaître _dans la putain de salle de bain_ , comment était-ce possible ?

-Pogs, bois un truc.

Jesse l’obligea à s’asseoir autour de l’ilot central et lui donna un verre de jus, attendant calmement qu’il ait fini pour poser des questions. Les idées un peu claires et calmé, Paul posa le verre en soufflant.

-Qu’est-ce que tu sais de la marque ?

-Elle apparaît quand tu touches ton âme-sœur pour la première fois.

Jesse ricana, ne croyant pas que cette légende coure encore les rues. Les gens étaient tellement ignorants au sujet des âme-sœurs, ça le désolait presque. Il s’installa en face de Paul.

-D’accord, et ?

-On n’est pas censé voir sa marque, pourquoi est-ce…

-OK, Pogs, du calme. Tout d’abord, dis-toi que tout ce que tu as pu voir ou lire sur les âmes-sœurs, c’est de la connerie complète.

Il fronça les sourcils ; il n’avait pas vraiment fouillé dans ce domaine, mais qui était Jesse pour dire ça ?

-Quand tu touches ton âme-sœur, la marque peut apparaître immédiatement, ou plus tard, ça dépend des gens. Ensuite, tu peux la sentir d’une façon ou d’un autre, voire pas du tout, encore une fois ça dépend. Dans mon cas, ma marque est apparue immédiatement et j’ai eu _tellement mal_ , alors que celle de Marcus est apparue un mois plus tard sans douleur.

Paul le dévisagea, car il n’arrivait pas à croire cela. Donc si c’était vrai, cela signifiait que n’importe qui pouvait avoir causé cette marque à Paulo !

-Comment ça se fait ? Comment vous avez su que c’était vous deux ?

Jesse sourit, se remémorant le souvenir avec affection.

Il était arrivé la même année que Marcus à la fac et avait fait les essais pour entrer dans l’équipe de foot universitaire le même jour. Jesse étant lui, il avait plaisanté avec Rashford pendant l’échauffement, alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, puis s’étaient séparés puisqu’ils étaient attaquant et milieu. A la fin de la séance, le corps de Jesse lui faisait mal et il avait l’impression d’avoir un peu trop forcé. Marcus avait posé sa main sur son omoplate pour lui demander comme il allait, mais Jesse avait poussé un cri, comme brûlé, et s’était éloigné, jugeant son état plus critique que prévu.

Après cela, ils avaient continué à se parler et flirter, sans se rendre compte de la marque, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour Marcus remarque l’intérieur de sa main se couvrir de noir. Ils avaient passé la soirée à chercher qui il avait salué de nouveau, dégoûtés de ne pas être âme-sœurs. Faute de mieux, ils décidèrent de sortir ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent la fameuse personne et comprirent en voyant les traces éphémères que Marcus laissait sur son corps qu’ils s’étaient trouvés.

Il leur avait fallu deux mois pour comprendre qu’ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

-Et si ça te choque, dis-toi que mon pote Dele a mis six mois avant de percuter qu’il avait rencontré sa moitié, parce qu’ils passent leur temps à se toucher et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble il y a un an et demi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi si tard ?

Jesse haussa les épaules.

-Ils étaient meilleurs potes _et hétéros_ , ils ne se voyaient pas se rouler des pelles du jour au lendemain. Rencontrer son âme-sœur, c’est bien plus que tomber amoureux, c’est rencontrer celui qui te complète et t’aide à t’améliorer. Si ça marche, tant mieux, mais _rien_ ne t’oblige à l’épouser, tu sais ?

-…

-Tu vois ton ami Hugo à Londres, qui traîne avec Dele, Eric et Harry, mes potes ?

-Ouais ?

-Dele m’a dit que Harry et Hugo étaient âme-sœurs, pourtant ils ne sont pas ensemble ; Harry est dingue de Kate, faut l’écouter parler inlassablement d’elle. Ils s’entendent juste super bien, s’entraident et jouent parfois les intermédiaires quand il y a des disputes ou mésententes, mais pas de sentiments amoureux.

Paul hocha lentement la tête, laissant les nouvelles informations s’enregistrer dans son cerveau. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment appris ce genre de choses à l’école, cela le surprenait beaucoup. Tout ce qu’il savait était bel et bien faux.

Il n’était pas obligé d’être avec son âme-sœur ? La marque n’était pas immédiate ? Il pourrait avoir mal ? Jesse et Marcus s’étaient reconnus grâce aux traces éphémères, mais qu’est-ce que c’était, il n’en avait jamais entendu parler.

Il demanda à Jesse de lui expliquer.

-Seule la première marque est visible aux yeux de tous, jusqu’à que celle de ta moitié apparaisse. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais dès qu’on se touche, on a des traces. Dans mon cas, elles sont immédiates, ne durent pas et je sens de la chaleur jusqu’à ce qu’elles disparaissent, mais pour Beans, c’est plus long et il ne sent rien.

-Oh…

-Tu vois, c’est vraiment différent, s’il faut tu as raté ton âme-sœur sans le savoir. Les gens sont assez mal renseignés à ce sujet, c’est triste.

Paul hocha de nouveau la tête, soulagé par cette conversation avec Jesse, bien plus mature qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Bon sang, aurait-il raté son âme-sœur sans en avoir la moindre idée ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai vraiment aucune idée pour la suite, je prends n'importe quel conseil là...  
> Prochain OS pogmann : ABO universe. Posté dans deux semaines à la place de cette fic. See you xx


	5. Jour 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow depuis le temps que je me traîne ce chapitre, c'est diiiingue x)  
> Donc voici la suite !  
> Concernant les personnages dans ce chapitre, je vous présente Aïssatou Tounkara (joueuse en équipe de France et à l'Atlético féminine) et Aurélie Kaci (joueuse de l'Atlético). Je voulais des personnages féminins, désolée si j'en déçois à cause de ça...  
> Comme le dit Paulo plus bas, _c'est un voyage à Madrid..._ donc je veux développer les liens de Pogba avec les autres, pas seulement sa relation avec Antoine. Ce serait assez réducteur pour une fic de faire que ça, vous voyez ? ^^  
> bref, je m'étale, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que j'ai eu énormément de mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai bientôt fini le 6, mais je n'ai pas attaqué le 5, cherchez l'erreur. N'éhsitez à lâcher des coms ou des kudos, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez :)  
> See you soon xx.  
> PS: c'est pas corrigé.

Il était bientôt dix heures et Paul n'était toujours pas encore venu dans le salon à la surprise de ses colocataires. Il n'était pas un lève-tôt, mais ne faisait jamais de grasses matinées, il préférait encore traîner dans les pièces communes devant la télé, plutôt que de rester allongé dans son lit. 

Mais Paul avait mal dormi, se retournant encore et encore à cause de la discussion de la veille, incapable de se sortir de la tête que Paulo n'allait peut-être pas trouver son âme-sœur et que lui-même l'avait sans doute déjà raté. Ces pensées lui donnaient envie de pleurer et de retourner à Manchester pour oublier tout cela.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à sortir ou à jouer au foot, il se sentait de dormir. Il se sentait d'hiberner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour oublier et reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était. 

Le premier à tenter de le sortir de là fut Rashford, mais il ne réussit pas à lui décrocher un seul mot. Lingard s'aventura jusqu'à lui, mais sa bonne humeur s'envola en voyant son état désespéré et il retourna auprès de sa moitié. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Dybala s'installa devant son lit au niveau de sa tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mi amor ? 

De l'italien, ça lui venait déjà plus naturellement avec Dybala. Ils pouvaient parler espagnol sans que cela ne les dérange, mais ils communiquaient plus souvent en italien pour ne pas perdre la main. Paul haussa mollement les épaules, à peine visible depuis sa position recroquevillée. 

-Rien. 

Il ne se sentait putain de pas parler espagnol ou anglais, il avait envie de français dans l'immédiat. 

Paulo s'allongea à côté de lui, un bras reposant sur ses reins, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, malgré la pénombre. Pogba caressa tristement les traces présentes sur sa joue, ce qui le fit grimacer. 

-Ouais, ça fait mal quand quelqu'un touche, mais sinon, ça chatouille un peu… Je crois que Marcus a dit que ça allait disparaître quand je serai avec mon âme-sœur. 

C'était déjà ça de bien. L'avait-il rencontré en Espagne ou à Turin ? D'autant que Paulo ne laissait pas n'importe qui le toucher, peut-être qu'il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait ? 

Cela lui donnait mal à la tête et envie pleurer. Il ferma les yeux, se rapprochant de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci décida de le chatouiller pour le réveiller. Paul grogna pour le dissuader de continuer, pas d'humeur. 

-Monsieur est adorable ce matin, tu as rêvé de moi ? 

Il se retint de pouffer, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire la gueule. Pas à Paulo. Ils n'avaient vécu qu'un an ensemble à Turin, mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se passer de l'autre, même après deux ans et demi à part. Ils ne supportaient pas les relations à distance, mais avaient refusé de se séparer après le départ de Paul à Manchester. Pendant presque un an, ils étaient restés "fidèles" l'un à l'autre parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose de fort qui les unissait, puis Paulo avait dit avoir rencontré quelqu'un et petit à petit, ils avaient réussi à retomber dans une relation fraternelle amicale, même s'ils s'étaient aimés. 

Cela aurait pu marcher entre eux, parce qu'ils s'étaient souvent vus à Paris, mais les choses étaient sans doute mieux ainsi. 

-Dybi...

-Oh, voilà mon rayon de soleil turinois préféré... 

Il rit en levant la tête vers lui, habitué à l'italien de Dybala. 

-Je suis ton seul rayon de soleil turinois.

-Il s'est passé pas mal de choses avec Gigi depuis que tu es parti...

-Je suis déçu, j'aurais préféré que tu te tapes Sandro. 

Paulo ricana, parce qu'il savait que Paul détestait Sandro plus que tout. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mi amor ?

-Rien, je veux rester sous la couette aujourd'hui.

-Je pensais que tu voulais m'aider à trouver ma moitié ?

-C’est moi ta moitié, c'est toi ma moitié, on s'en fout des autres.

-Donc tu ne veux pas m'aider à casser des tibias, j'en déduis ? Je pensais qu'on voyait Raphaël en plus...

-La culpabilité ne marche pas, dommage. Tu m'as presque convaincu. Si tu fais le petit-déjeuner, j'accepte.

-Encore ? Je l'ai fait hier, Paul.

-Dybiiii...

-Vale, vale, mais tu viens avec moi.

-Alors tu me donnes de l'affection. 

Dybala sortit du lit et Pogba n'opposa aucune résistance quand il le prit par la main pour le guider jusqu'au salon. Ils avaient ce genre d'effet l'un sur l'autre, cette situation arrivait souvent quand ils étaient à Turin : ils se forçaient à faire quelque chose en mettant des conditions plus improbables l'une par-dessus l'autre. Une fois, Paul devait passer le balai et ça avait fini par tous les deux étendant le linge après avoir fait les courses, Paulo payait et Paul conduisait.

Ce jour-là il s'était dit qu'il lui ferait sa demande en mariage comme ça. Finalement ils étaient à Madrid et ils n'étaient pas l'âme-sœur de l'autre. 

Accroché au dos de Dybala pendant que celui-ci lui faisait encore une fois à manger et des papouilles, Paul ne répondit qu'en italien. Jesse n'eut pas le cœur de l'en empêcher, souriant dans les bras de Marcus. 

Alors qu'ils discutaient en italien installés à l'ilot central, le portable de Paul sonna. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant quel joyeux crétin l'appelait, content d'avoir de ses nouvelles. 

-Alphy, mon gars, ça va ?

- _La pioche, bien ou quoi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus._

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? On s'est vus à Paris quand je suis revenu.

_-C'est ce que je dis, c'était y a longtemps._

C'était il y a deux mois, mais Paul n'allait pas relever. La main de Dybi dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque lui faisait un bien fou.

_-Hé, tu pars en Espagne et même pas ça prévient les gars ! C'est Raph qui me l'a dit._

Il ricana parce que Alphonse avait beau être tranquille et posé, il avait parfois tendance à exagérer les choses anodines et à minimaliser les gros dégâts ; ça n'avait aucun sens. 

-Depuis quand vous parlez tous les deux ? Et quoi, tu veux venir ?

- _Ouais, je m'ennuie à Paris tout seul._  

Il rit par le nez. 

-Tu n'es pas censé être marié et papa ?

- _Tu plaisantes ? Elle a pris les petits et elle est allée en Nouvelle-Calédonie pour la période creuse, sans moi, elle m'a abandonné !_

-Ha, c'est pour ça que tu veux venir en fait, Rémi Sans-Famille.

- _La ferme, Raph et Sam me manquent plus que ta grosse tête. J'ai invité Thauvin d'ailleurs._  

Le massage dans sa nuque lui donnait envie de raccrocher pour se concentrer seulement sur Paulo. Cet appel n'avait que trop duré. 

-D'accord. On part dimanche dans la matinée, essayez de venir samedi matin ou vendredi soir.

- _T'inquiète, on va s'organiser._  

Paul le salua, s’empressa de raccrocher pour se concentrer pleinement sur les papouilles de Dybala et serra sa taille. Celui-ci ricana à cause de son comportement enfantin, mais accepta joyeusement de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. 

-Que fait-on aujourd’hui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce soir on fait un foot five avec _Antoine_  ! S’exclama joyeusement Jesse en se levant. En attendant, on peut aller dans une boutique pour ta joue, Dybs…

-Non, c’est douloureux quand quelqu’un y touche

-Une écharpe alors ? Proposa Marcus.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas… 

L’appel revint en tête à Paul et il s’écarta un peu de Dybala pour parler : 

-On doit voir Raph aussi, on a dit qu’on passait l’après-midi avec lui.

-Quelle heure ?

-Vers quatorze heures, si c’est bon pour vous. 

Jesse s’assit sur la table et Paul éloigna aussitôt son assiette, parce qu’il le connaissait trop bien pour vivre avec lui. Il recula de quelques pas pour installer une distance de sécurité et continua : 

-Vous voyez le gars qui vient de m’appeler ?

-Oui ? Dirent-ils tous, suspicieux.

-C’est un pote à Raph et moi, on a joué dans la même équipe et on s’entend super bien. Et il va nous rejoindre vendredi avec un autre gars.

- _Quoi ?!_

-C’est pas ma faute, c’est une tradition qu’on a : si un des gars part sans prévenir, les autres peuvent venir. On fait ça depuis des années, c’est comme ça. 

Paul avait été le premier à instaurer cette tradition quand il avait senti qu’ils se perdaient de vue ou que des clans se formaient. Cela leur permettait de voyager assez souvent dans l’année et de garder contact par la force des choses. 

-Les gars sont vraiment cools : Flo et Al. Ils parlent anglais ou espagnol, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. 

Paul ne le sait pas encore, mais non tout ne va pas _bien_ se passer.

 

-D’accord, accepta Jesse en soupirant. C’est toujours cool de rencontrer des gens, en particulier tes amis d’adolescence : comment ont-ils pu te supporter aussi longtemps ?

-Non Jesse, comment _tes_ potes d’enfance ont pu rester avec toi jusqu’à aujourd’hui ? 

Lingard fit mine de mettre des lunettes de soleil sur son visage, imbu de lui-même. 

-Parce que tout le monde m’aime, que veux-tu ?

-Oh mon Dieu. Rashy, reprends ton copain et allez vous préparer. 

Marcus rigola en s’exécutant, tandis que Jesse restait digne alors qu’il était porté comme une princesse. Paulo souriait aussi, content de retrouver son meilleur ami dans son état le plus normal ; avoir du français dans sa vie lui allait bien, un point qu’il partageait avec Antoine. 

Mince alors, il espérait vraiment que les choses avancent entre eux, Paul se retenait beaucoup trop à cause de sa peur de s’attacher à quelqu’un qui ne vivait pas au même endroit que lui. Il ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer, ils étaient tous les deux tombaient dans ce piège en commençant à se fréquenter ; il ne pensait simplement pas que cela l’avait tant marqué… 

Peu importe, se dit-il et il prit la direction de la salle de bains pour commencer sa journée.

 

* * *

 

Sur les coups de midi, ils quittèrent l’appartement pour manger à l’extérieur encore une fois ; ils avaient commencé ainsi, ils finiraient ainsi. Ils ne voulaient pas traîner plus que nécessaire avant de rejoindre Raphaël, mais s’il mettait trop de temps, sans doute que c’était lui qui les rejoindrait. 

Personne n’aborda le sujet de sa marque, Paulo leur en était grandement reconnaissant. Enfin, c’était sans compter Jesse Lingard et son incapacité à tenir sa langue ; alors qu’ils buvaient leur deuxième pinte, il mit les pieds dans le plat : 

-T’as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? 

Paulo avala de travers sa boisson, tandis que Jesse cria en recevant un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Paul et Marcus grimaça ; il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. 

-Mais quoi ? Osa s’indigner Lingard. Beans pense que c’est Lucas, mais ce n’est pas lui, si ? 

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Marcus, qui essayait de se noyer dans son verre. Paul haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir comment il pourrait en être aussi sûr ; même si c’était vraiment probable, si ce que Jesse lui avait dit la veille était vrai. 

-J’en sais rien, annonça Marcus, j’ai l’impression que vous avez un truc identique dans les yeux, donc…

-Ouais on peut tenter d’en savoir plus ce soir, répondit mollement Paulo.

-Si c’est Lucas, je lui casse une jambe, affirma Paul. Comment a-t-il osé te marquer ? C’est pire qu’une grossesse, je rêve ! Espagnol en carton, il va voir un peu.

-Dis juste que t’as hâte de voir Antoine, minauda Jesse avec un sourire en coin. 

Marrant sa façon d’oublier que Paul avait de longues jambes et qu’il pouvait taper dans son tibia ; Jesse cria encore une fois, lui jeta un regard sombre et mit ses deux pieds sur sa chaise pour éviter les représailles. 

-Si c’est lui, on lui casse même les deux jambes. 

Paul tendit son index vers Paulo, qui fit pareil avec leur « tsss » significatif, tout en roulant des yeux, amusé. Malgré qu’ils ne soient plus ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans, ils restaient assez protectifs l’un envers l’autre, empêchant quiconque de leur faire du mal.

 

Marcus changea de sujet sans même essayer d’être subtil : 

-Demain, on va au Warner Madrid ? 

Sa proposition fut accueillie par de vives réponses affirmatives, tous partant pour aller dans un parc d’attraction.

 

Paul ne fut pas réellement surpris quand quatorze heures arriva et qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment bougé, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait leur peau. Bon, Raphaël allait devoir les rejoindre apparemment… 

Après l’avoir appelé, ils convinrent de se rejoindre à la Plaza Mayor, puis qu’il les guiderait à travers la ville pour leur faire découvrir les coins sympas. Raphael était un explorateur dans l’âme, même s’il aimait rester dans la douceur de son foyer. 

Pendant le trajet, ils finirent de digérer et se renseignèrent sur la destination du lendemain pour prévoir le coup. Alors qu’ils s’approchaient de la place, Paul entendit son prénom être crié.

-Paul ! Paul, par ici !

Il se retourna et repéra facilement la silhouette de Raphaël qui levait son bras pour lui montrer sa position et qui venait déjà vers eux. Paul voulut aller à sa rencontre, mais une main retint son bras avec force. Il tourna la tête vers Paulo, surpris par son intervention. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-C’est lui Raphaël ?

-Ouais…, dit-il suspicieux. Pourquoi ?

-Mierda… Paul, j’ai… 

Paulo inclina la tête vers Raphaël pour jauger la distance et savoir ce qu’il allait dire, mais grimaça en voyant qu’il n’allait pas avoir assez de temps. 

-D’accord, tu vois le gars que j’ai rencontré en septembre ? Cris, le gars sexy qui vient souvent dans le café où je travaille ? 

Alors… Ah oui, Paulo avait mentionné quelqu’un comme ça. 

-Tu veux dire ton plan cul du moment ? Oui, tu m’en as parlé, pourquoi ?

-D’accord, il vient de Madrid _et_ je suis tombé par hasard sur une photo de son ex, qui se trouve être ton pote.

-… Non, tu mens.

-Je te jure ! Dios mios, c’est tellement gênant ! 

Paul jeta un regard vers le trio qui s’était rejoint et décida d’ignorer les appels à l’aide que Raphaël lançait dans sa direction, puisqu’il ne parlait pas anglais. Merde, un de ses meilleur pote s’était tapé le plan cul de son ex. Misère, voilà une chose qu’il n’avait pas envie de savoir. 

-Diby tu fais chier, pourquoi tu me l’as dit ?

-Oh, parce que je préfère qu’on soit deux à être gênés, affirma-t-il fièrement.

-Putain, Diby…

-Paul ?

Paul se retourna en entendant la voix grave, mais tellement douce et hésitante de Raphaël. Même s’ils s’avaient couché avec des gars qui couchaient ensemble à présent, c’était toujours son petit Raph. Adorable, timide, déterminé et avenant, Raphaël Varane ; comment pouvait-il être gêné en sa présence ? 

-Raph ! L’eau ! 

Raphaël rigola franchement, plissant ses adorables yeux caramel, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, dans une forte étreinte. 

-Le feu !

-Raaaaph ! 

Il tapa gentiment dans son dos, avant de le relâcher et d’attraper son visage qui lui avait tant manqué entre ses deux mains pour bien le voir. Merde, ses lèvres avaient embrassé Cris, qui embrassait Paulo ; c’était comme s’ils s’étaient embrassés en fait. C’était comme s’ils avaient niqué ensemble, _oh mon Dieu !_  

Paulo était ignoble pour lui avoir planté cette idée dans la tête. 

Paul relâcha Raphaël un peu brusquement, mais posa vite une main sur son épaule pour ne pas le laisser remarquer son comportement bizarre : 

-Je te présente Paulo, mon Diby préféré, annonça-t-il en espagnol. Je l’ai rencontré à Turin, mais il est Argentin d’origine.

-Enchanté, je suis Raphaël. C’est marrant, un ami est allé vivre à Turin en septembre.

Paul et Paulo échangèrent un regard significatif tout sauf discret, comprenant immédiatement à qui il faisait référence. Putain, cela allait être vraiment embarrassant.

-Enchanté, je suis Paulo Dybala, ravi de rencontrer l’un des amis de Paul.

Il devait écourter l’échange entre ces deux, il ne pouvait pas tenir en sachant ce qu’il se passait dans son dos.

-T’as déjà parlé avec Jesse et Marcus ?

-Oui, tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’ils parlaient anglais.

-Ils vivent en _Angleterre_ , bien sûr qu’ils parlent quasiment qu’anglais. _Mais_ , ils peuvent formuler plein de phrases en espagnol, en fait ils ne parlent quasiment qu’ainsi depuis notre arrivée, félicites-les ! Vas-y, essaye de parler pas trop vite, ça devrait le faire.

Paul poussa gentiment Raphaël vers les deux concernés pour faire les présentations correctement cette fois ; mais surtout pour l’éloigner de Paulo. Il n’avait aucune envie de se sentir mal à l’aise avec deux gars qu’ils affectionnaient autant l’un que l’autre.

Raphael roula des yeux, amusé par son attitude qui n’avait pas changé.

-Paul, évidemment qu’on s’est présenté, on se demandait juste pourquoi ton pote et toi étiez restés en arrière.

-Pour pas grand-chose. Anyway, qu’est-ce que tu as à nous montrer ?

Si Raphaël accepta joyeusement son excuse, ce ne fut pas le cas de Jesse, qui le dévisagea, conscient que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Avoir des amis vifs d’esprit n’était pas toujours très agréable à vivre…

Toujours est-il qu’il se comporta correctement en sa présence, il tenta de faire des blagues foireuses en espagnol, en prenant des photos partout, toujours prêt à polluer les réseaux sociaux. Toutefois, il fit en sorte de ne pas jamais laisser Raphaël et Paulo discuter tous seuls, comme s’il avait vraiment compris le problème qu’il y avait.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, coupant court à ses idées et Paul se figea en voyant qui l’appelait. Merde, merde, _merde_ , ça allait chauffer pour lui ! Bon sang, sa mère avait-elle craché le morceau ou les photos quasi constantes de Jesse lui avait mis la puce à l’oreille ? Dans tous les cas, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas lui qui l’appelle.

Il inspira pour se donner du courage et décrocha, sous les regards curieux de ses amis.

-Salut Flo –

- _Non_ , _pas de ça avec moi,_ le coupa directement son frère. _T’es où ?_

Purée, il était tellement dans la merde.

-Florentin…

- _Non, t’as pas compris Labile : **t’es où**  ?_

-A Madrid, soupira-t-il.

- _Et qu’est-ce que tu fous à Madrid ?!_

Les autres n’eurent pas besoin de comprendre ce que Florentin disait pour savoir qu’il grondait Paul. Au cours de toutes ces années à le côtoyer, chacun avait dû passer par la case ‘rencontre la famille Pogba’.

Si Yeo était une femme adorable, aimante et dévouée, qui prenait soin de tous les amis de Paul, ses frères n’avaient pas hérité de ce côté. Les jumeaux Florentin et Mathias avaient du mal à accepter que leur petit frère ait grandi et le couvaient comme un gosse de huit ans.

Raphaël avait eu la chance de seulement les voir à l’aéroport, accompagnant à chaque fois leur cadet. Tous les soirs quand l’équipe nationale se réunissait, il les appelait trente minutes.

Même s’il n’avait vécu qu’un an avec lui, Dybala avait rencontré la famille Pogba et s’il avait accroché directement avec Yeo, ses frères n’étaient pas aussi conciliants à son égard. Il lui avait fallu les voir trois fois pour qu’ils commencent à bien s’entendre. Même à ce jour, il ne savait pas s’ils ne pouvaient le sentir parce qu’il était sorti avec Paul ou parce qu’ils étaient juste protecteurs.

Marcus et Jesse échappèrent à leur méfiance, car ils se rencontrèrent tous un an après que Paul ait emménagé avec eux. Mais pendant cette période, ils avaient beaucoup appelé, y compris pendant les temps scolaires, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

C’était la chose qui les surprenait sans doute tous : pourquoi autant protéger leur frère et pourquoi Paul-me-commande-pas acceptait cela ? Il accordait bien trop d’autorité à Florentin et Mathias, craignant plus leur colère que celle de sa mère.

Personne ne comprenait ou ne cherchait à vraiment comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Malgré sa gêne, Paulo vint se placer devant Raphaël et lui demanda :

-Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte ?

-Oh… il explique pourquoi il n’a pas encore rendu visite à son frère en Géorgie… ou à Tours.

-Il en a pour longtemps ?

-Quand il se fait engueuler comme ça ? Ouais, on devrait même continuer notre tour, il va nous suivre.

-OK let’s keep moving, trancha Jesse.

Raphaël ricana, mais consentit à reprendre son trajet pour leur montrer Madrid. Sans surprise, Jesse acheta beaucoup de choses, incapable de retenir son problème d’achat compulsif. Même Marcus n’arrivait pas à contenir son copain, alors ils décidèrent de se poser à un restaurant pour simplement commander à boire et le calmer.

 

Cela faisait deux heures qu’ils tournaient et Paul n’avait pas encore raccroché, cela devenait inquiétant. Il avait perdu son air coupable et souriait, donc peu importe ce qu’il disait, Paulo savait que la tempête était passée.

Même si c’était perturbant de parler avec l’ex de son plan cul, Paulo réussit à mettre de côté cette sensation dérangeante pour passer un bon moment avec lui. Il était calme, souriant facilement et reposant, tout ce que les autres n’étaient pas.

Même _Marcus_ n’était pas aussi reposant, il était actuellement en train de se disputer quelque chose avec Jesse, sous leur regard amusé. Oh ils ne comprenaient quasiment rien, mais ils sirotaient leurs boissons en attendant qu’ils cessent.

Il avait hâte de voir Lucas dans la soirée pour savoir si la marque venait bien de lui ; il en était même presque certain. Personne n’avait touché son visage récemment, à part lui…

-Paulo ? Je voulais te demander quelque chose ?

Paulo se tendit immédiatement, réalisant son erreur ; pourquoi avait-il laissé Marcus et Jesse entre eux, alors qu’il cherchait à éviter Varane depuis le début ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il quand même.

-Tu parles espagnol, pourtant on n’a pas eu l’occasion de discuter. Est-ce que je t’ai fait quelque chose ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’ils couchaient avec le même gars, si ?

-Hé les gars, Pogba is back in the game!

Sauvé par le gong. Pogba se laissa tomber dans la dernière chaise libre, une bière dans la main, un grand sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

Paulo haussa les sourcils, il était de bonne humeur après deux heures au téléphone.

-T’as enfin fini ?

-Ouais, j’ai parlé avec Mat et ma mère aussi, c’est pour ça que c’était aussi long. Flo m’a passé un savon pendant _quarante-cinq minutes_ , vous imaginez ? Ce type est fou. Et il m’aime trop.

Paulo ricana, parce que ses propres frères étaient pareils. Chaque fois qu’il regardait Paul, il avait l’impression de voir un reflet de lui, dans un univers différent. Il était vraiment content de l’avoir rencontré.

 

 

Lorsque Paul proposa un futsal à Raphaël, il reçut une réponse positive et l’entraîna avec eux jusqu’au stade des _Colchoneros_.

-On joue avec qui ? Demanda Varane quand le stade fut en vue.

-Avec des gars qu’on a rencontrés, tu verras ils sont vraiment sympas. On sera ensemble contre eux, puisqu’ils sont à domicile.

La réponse sembla le satisfaire, mais plus il approchait du stade, moins il était serein.

-Où est-ce qu’on va jouer ?

-Au stade, je ne t’avais l’appelé pas dit ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Il y a un problème ?

Raphaël secoua la tête en souriant pour le rassurer. Tout allait bien, évidemment.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, Pogba et Dybala se précipitèrent presque dans la boutique de souvenir, sans aucune raison particulière. Si l’un eut l’air triste de ne pas trouver la personne qu’il cherchait, l’autre sourit franchement et avança vers lui. Antoine était à la caisse, attendant patiemment que la journée se termine pour fermer et aller se détendre.

Paul se laissa tomber contre le comptoir, tout aussi heureux.

- _Griezmann_  !

-Paul ! Comment ça va, en forme ?

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, oubliant le monde autour d’eux. Les magnifiques yeux bleus d’Antoine brillaient comme jamais, semblant éclairer toute la pièce.

-Je suis content de te voir, annonça Paul. Tu as l’air en forme ?

-Ouais, la journée a été bonne et continue ainsi.

-Antoine ?

Le joli châtain détourna les yeux pour observer Paulo, qui semblait inquiet. Paul s’appuya dos au comptoir, curieux de connaître la raison de son inconfort.

-Lucas n’est pas là ?

-Non, il devait régler un problème de dernière minute, tu pourras le voir demain. Si vous venez demain aussi… ?

-Bien sûr ! Accepta Paul.

Il ignorait ce qu’il ferait ce soir, comment savoir ce qu’il ferait le lendemain ?

-Oh. ¡ Varane ! ¿ qué estás haciendo ahí ?

Paul observa Antoine, surpris qu’il connaisse Raphaël.

-Comment tu le connais ?

Antoine fronça les sourcils, lui rendant son regard. Des collègues d’Antoine semblèrent s’intéresser à Varane et commencèrent à l’embêter.

-Il travaille dans l’autre stade de Madrid, c’est un peu nos rivaux, tu sais ? Comme à Manchester. On joue souvent au foot ensemble, quand il y a match, on se file des billets, on les regarde ensemble et on va boire des bières. Comment _tu_ le connais ?

Paul regarda son petit Raphaël répondre gentiment aux autres employés, soulagé que ce soit sans mauvaises intentions. Quand il avait dit travailler dans une boutique de vêtements, aucun n’avait poussé plus pour savoir où il était précisément.

Son cher Varane avait bien évolué…

-Il est Français, on jouait souvent ensemble quand on était ados.

-T’es sérieux ?

Antoine se racla la gorge, s’appuyant sur le comptoir pour se surélever un peu et l’interpela :

-Varane ! Tu parles français ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, regarda Paul, hésitant à répondre à la question, puis ouvrit la bouche :

-Ouais ? Toi aussi ?

-Ouais, je savais pas, j’ai toujours pensé que t’étais Espagnol de naissance !

Paul rigola parce que le monde autour de lui était vraiment petit. Quelle était la probabilité que son petit Varane connaisse Antoine Griezmann ?

Une pression sur le bas de ses jambes le fit sursauter et il baissa les yeux pour trouver l’adorable Mia, qui tendait les mains vers lui.

-Po ! Po !

Il ne la fit pas attendre pour la soulever et la faire sauter gentiment dans les airs. Elle riait du même éclat qu’Antoine, la digne fille de son père. Il la posa ensuite sur le comptoir, observant le jeune papa avec affection.

-Je suis impressionné, elle connaît mon prénom… Griezmann père aurait tant parlé à Griezmann fille de moi ?

Antoine ricana, mais ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers l’ordinateur portable posé sur un bureau derrière lui.

-Un ami m’a envoyé cette musique, je voulais te la faire écouter.

Antoine connecta son portable au PC, cliqua encore à quelques reprises et des notes de piano commencèrent à résonner.

 

[Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37LktYxDrdc) 

_Viens j’t’emmène avec moi, la nuit j’ai rêvé que d’ça, construire une villa à Kinshasa, ouais…_

 

Paul regarda Antoine en souriant, parce que le son avait déjà l’air bon, les paroles le touchaient et Antoine chantonnait en le regardant droit les yeux.

 

_Viens j’t’emmène avec moi, la nuit j’ai rêvé que d’ça…_

 

Il attrapa les mains de sa fille pour commencer à la faire danser au rythme des percussions, répétant cette phrase en le regardant à chaque fois.

Pout dire vrai, le son était vraiment cool, il se sentit danser dessus sans avoir besoin qu’on lui demande. Les voix lui disaient quelque chose en plus. Purée…

Ce qui l’étonna le plus fut qu’Antoine réussit à chanter les parties qui n’étaient _pas_ en français. Et juste, wow. Paul trouvait cela particulièrement sexy.

La musique se finit tranquillement, «  _Viens j’t’emmène avec moi, Viens j’t’emmène avec moi, Viens j’t’emmène avec moi, Viens j’t’emmène avec moi,_ _Viens j’t’emmène avec moi »_ et Antoine continuait de dire cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bon sang, combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir en disant qu’il n’était pas intéressé et qu’Antoine Griezmann ne lui faisait pas d’effet ? Parce que c’était absolument le contraire. Il devait s’éloigner ou céder à la pression, aucun autre choix possible.

Ce type n’était-il pas censé être hétéro de toute façon ? Pourquoi s’embêter à draguer Paul avec autant d’énergie ?

 

-Alors ?

Lui demanda Antoine, alors que la musique suivante enchaîner avec des paroles en espagnol.

-Elle est bonne, qui chante ?

-Je peux pas te le dire, ce serait trahir mon pote.

-Hé Antoine ! La vie de ma mère, ça fait cinq fois en une heure, t’arrêtes maintenant !

Paul sursauta, ne s’attendant clairement pas à entendre du français et se retourna pour voir une sœur avec de longues tresses noires arriver, l’air agacée. Elle s’appuya contre le comptoir, oubliant qu’un éventuel client était là.

-La vérité, ça fait cinq fois en une heure, wesh. _C’est bon, non_? On a compris, prends ton billet, pars à Kin, mais arrête de la mettre !

-Mais c’était pour Paul…, commença-t-il pour se défendre.

-Non, c’est bon, t’arrêtes. Si je l’entends encore une fois, je casse ton portable.

Antoine rigola en voyant son air sérieux, leva sa main et elle tapa dedans en ricanant, comme pour une blague qu’ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Paul attendit sagement la suite, parce qu’il était perplexe.

-Aïssa, je te présente Paul, le gars de la patinoire.

-Ha, le gars des gradins, dit-elle avec un sourire significatif.

Donc des rumeurs courraient déjà sur lui, génial.

-Paul, voici Aïssatou. C’est une Parisienne, elle a emménagé à Madrid en septembre pour une année de fac, elle bosse à mi-temps avec nous. Elle sait toujours pas parler espagnol, évidemment.

La dernière phrase était comme un reproche, mais elle l’ignora et Paul lui sourit, parce que Paris c’était sa maison.

-T’es d’où ?

-91 et toi ?

-Du 77.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, comprenant immédiatement d’où l’autre venait. Il l’aimait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu’un d’autre s’ajouta encore au groupe. Pourquoi autant de gens gravitaient autour de Griezmann ? Le type brun se laissa tomber sur Antoine avec un grand sourire, comme s’il retrouvait son ami et voulut ébouriffer les cheveux d’Aïssa, mais elle s’éloigna.

-Hé vas-y me touche pas, on n’est pas amis.

Elle le dévisagea, puis s’en alla. Venait-elle vraiment de mal lui parler en français ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? Demanda le Madrilène en espagnol.

Il avait l’air plus âgé qu’Antoine et le dépassait à peine en taille, peut-être que la présence de sa barbe créait son impression sur son âge. Il portait un tee-shirt rouge, ainsi qu’un sac de sport, venait-il pour le match ?

-Nada, répondit Antoine, en roulant des yeux. Paul, voici Koke ; je sais pas pourquoi, mais il m’aime bien.

-Hé ! Je ne parle pas français, parle en espagnol ! Le réprimanda le fameux Koke.

-Vale, vale… Koke, voici Paul. Je l’ai rencontré à la patinoire… et c’est lui que tu as vu hier.

-Oh, le fameux gars des gradins ! Enchanté !

Paul ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu’ils avaient pu raconter sur ce qu’ils avaient fait dans les gradins.

 

Quand l’effectif fut au total, ils fermèrent la boutique, rangèrent rapidement et se rendirent sur le terrain. Paul aimait vraiment le Wanda Metropolitano, et Marcus était en train de se changer en fanboy parce qu’il était vraiment bizarre. Si Paulo ne semblait plus si emballé par le fait de faire un foot, Jesse n’arrivait pas à tenir sur place.

Ils se changèrent avec des tenues d’entraînement plus utilisées, firent deux tours de terrain pendant que Koke ( _genre le joueur de foot professionnel !_ ) installait les équipements qu’il avait l’habitude d’utiliser pendant ses entraînements. Puisqu’ils n’étaient qu’une dizaine à jouer, il décida de faire un espace de la même taille qu’au futsal.

Ils jonglèrent un peu tous ensemble et le plus rapide pour aller vers Antoine fut Koke, pas Paul. Il retint un soupir, mais accepta de s’étirer avec Raphaël. Il n’était pas déçu – il ne pouvait clairement pas l’être quand Paulo avait aux bords de la crise de la larme à cause de l’absence de Lucas.

-On sera contre Antoine, tu devrais faire attention, il est un peu nerveux comme gars.

-D’autres infos utiles ?

-Koke lui passe souvent la balle, c’est un bon duo. Ils se connaissent depuis bientôt cinq ans.

Bon. Il fallait juste espérer que toutes ces années passées à jouer avec ses amis allaient porter leurs fruits. Il n’y avait aucune chance que cela finisse mal, pas vrai ?

Puisqu’ils étaient deux en trop, ils décidèrent de faire des roulements dès qu’une équipe prenaient un but. Enfin, ils auraient pu rejoindre les deux équipes, mais Aïssatou ne voulait pas être dans l’équipe d’Antoine-dégage-à-Kin et ne pouvait pas jouer contre des bruts à cause de sa cheville récemment foulée. L’autre joueur sur la touche, Thomas s’il se souvenait bien, avait envie de jouer avec Mia, alors cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-Hé Paul, sois pas trop triste quand on aura gagné, le taquina Antoine avant de commencer.

-Bouge de là Griezmann, regarde bien comment on va vous battre !

Paul le poussa gentiment, provoquant les rires des deux côtés et s’avança vers son équipe provisoire. Puisqu’il les connaissait tous et savaient s’exprimer correctement dans chaque langue, ce fut la chose la plus naturelle qu’il se positionna en capitaine.

-Rashy et Dybi, vous serez en attaque. Raphaël, au gardien. Jesse et moi allons assurer la défense. Faites attention pour les passes, et méfiez-vous de Griezmann, Raphaël m’a dit qu’il avait le sang chaud sur le terrain. C’est un match amical, d’accord Jesse ?

-Je ne ferai rien si personne ne touche à Beans, répondit-il innocemment.

Paul retint un soupir et accepta cette réponse douteuse. Ils jouaient contre un pro, peu de chances qu’ils gagnent, mais ils voulaient connaître la différence entre eux et lui.

Quand le match commença, ils furent étonnamment les premiers à marquer, d’une bonne passe de Lingard à Rashford. Ils en mirent un deuxième, et ce fut à ce moment que les choses semblèrent devenir sérieuses.

-Hé Griezmann, on t’attend ! Le provoqua Paul.

Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû… Dans les minutes suivantes, il comprit qu’Antoine n’avait pas qu’un joli visage et portait très bien un nom agressif. Il était aussi vif que Jesse, prêt à récupérer toutes les balles et savait comment forcer les joueurs à faire des passes distraites.

En plus il tirait bien.

Il échangea un regard incrédule avec ses équipiers, incertain de la marche à suivre. Etait-ce encore un match amical ou allaient-ils faire en sorte de gagner ?

Paul connaissait Rashy, Jesse, Dybala et leurs esprits de compétition. Il soupira, mais accepta d’entrer dans leur jeu. De toute façon, ils se courraient tellement que Paul n’avait qu’à faire de bonnes passes et récupérer le ballon, pas besoin de plus.

Après plusieurs roulements, Antoine sortit du terrain pour laisser Aïssa entrer à sa place, qui insista bien sur le fait qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’empirer sa cheville et que ce n’était qu’un match amical. Paul ricana, mais s’arrangea pour que Jesse et Rashy jouent plus gentiment.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il laissa sa place à l’autre femme du groupe, Aurélie, pour discuter avec Antoine. Il était sûr que personne n’allait échanger pendant un moment pour les laisser tranquille.

- _Griezmann_.

-Qu’est-ce t’as avec mon nom ? Rit Antoine.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, souriant à la vue du papa qui gardait sa fille dans son giron, sans doute pour la protéger du froid. Il était attentionné, dire que quelques minutes plus tôt il aurait pu lui casser une jambe…

-Je sais pas, ça sonne bien. _Griezmann_. C’est ce qui est floqué sur ton maillot en plus.

-Ha, ça. Un cadeau de Koke. Tous les maillots chez moi viennent de lui.

OK, c’était un peu suspect _et_ Paul n’aimait pas trop cela.

-Quoi ? Je te l’ai dit, il m’aime bien sans raison. Il aime encore plus Mia.

-Normal, elle est adorable. Pourquoi tu la tiens comme si ta vie en dépendait d’ailleurs ? Je ne t’ai encore jamais vu la serrer autant.

Antoine eut un sourire séducteur en coin et Paul voulait le frapper pour être aussi beau.

-Je suis très affectueux comme gars…

Ils explosèrent de rire parce que cela n’avait aucun rapport.

-Non, c’est juste que… » Il soupira, déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et la serra avec plus de tendresse. « Demain, je dois la déposer chez sa mère, je n’ai pas assez de temps avec elle… »

Ah, Antoine avait dit que sa femme était Basque, cela expliquait qu’elle ne vivait pas à Madrid avec eux. Paul acquiesça en souriant, pour ne pas montrer que cela lui avait mal d’entendre cette phrase ; évidemment qu’il était encore avec la mère de sa fille.

Peu importe à quel point ils s’entendaient bien, Antoine n’était pas la bonne personne pour lui, après tout… S’il faut il le draguait sans s’en rendre compte maintenant ?

-On avait prévu d’aller au Warner Madrid demain.

Il préférait changer de sujet et ne pas montrer sa peine. Il n’avait aucun désir de s’attacher si ce n’était pas réciproque.

-Sérieux ? On a des tarifs réduits avec le club.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Non, j’te jure. On y est déjà tous allés deux ou trois fois. C’est sympa. Tu veux que je demande à mon responsable ? Je les prends pour vous, puis vous me les remboursez, proposa Antoine naturellement.

-Tu ferais ça ? Ce serait trop cool, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Antoine eut l’air étonné de sa proposition, hésita entre sourire et froncer les sourcils, avant de finalement rigoler.

-Parce que j’ai Mia ? Que je dois la déposer ? Que je reprends le travail à quatorze heures ? Si je viens, il faudra y aller à l’ouverture, soit onze heures trente ; une heure avant que je parte chez sa mère. Merci Paul, c’est vraiment cool mais je pense que ce sera sans moi…

-Oh…

-En plus, si t’y vas, il faut au moins y rester jusqu’à la fermeture, je crois qu’elle est vers minuit.

-Donc tu me dis qu’on se verra pas demain ?

Antoine fit le calcul rapide dans sa tête, avant d’afficher un air dépité, presque boudeur.

-Ouais…

-Je vais en parler avec les gars. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d’y aller ?

-Bien sûr Paul ! Tu ne vas pas te priver pour moi, on se verra vendredi au pire.

Il soupira, mais ne dit rien. Il n’avait pas envie d’attendre _vendredi_ pour voir Antoine. Peut-être bien qu’il était déjà plus attaché que prévu.

 

Quand Jesse céda sa place, Antoine n’attendit pas pour retourner jouer. La réactivité de Lingard le surprenait vraiment, il était tellement idiot et gamin la plupart du temps.

-C’est quoi l’embrouille entre Raphaël, Dybs et toi ?

Evidemment. Il n'oubliait pas les choses que Paul voulait qu'il oublie.

-Dybi couche avec l’ex de Raphaël.

-Oh. Gênant…

-Yep.

-Tu comptes faire l’autruche encore longtemps pour Antoine ?

-Oui.

-T’es chiant.

Il soupira, alors que Paul haussait les sourcils, Mia entre les bras. Jesse était peut-être bête, mais il n’insistait jamais quand il refusait de parler.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il disait ? T’as eu l’air de faire des montagnes russes émotionnelles.

-Je l’ai invité au Warner Madrid avec nous puisqu’ils ont des billets pas chers, mais il doit déposer Mia chez sa mère _et_ si on veut profiter du parc, on ne pourra pas se voir demain.

-… Donc il est divorcé ?

D’où est-ce que cette question sortait ?

-Non, sa femme est Basque, tu te souviens ? Peut-être qu’elle a des trucs à faire là-bas.

-Il n’a jamais dit que c’était sa femme en tout cas. J’en déduis que tu ne veux plus aller au Warmer parc ?

-Je ne sais pas… Si, ça peut être cool…

OK, il n’était absolument plus motivé pour y aller, il voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec Antoine avant de retourner à Manchester. Lucas manquait à Paulo, il allait forcément être contrarié s’il passait encore un jour sans son Jules.

Merde, venait-il vraiment d’utiliser son meilleur ami comme excuse ? Tellement nul…

-Prends son snap, comme ça vous pourrez parler et tu pourras le contacter à Man. J’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n’aies toujours pas son numéro, alors que même Paulo a celui de Lucas depuis _dimanche_.

-Parce que j’étais pas intéressé. – Et je le suis toujours pas.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Sache que ni Marcus ni moi allons abandonner le parc, c’est mort.

Il rigola : cela ne l’aurait même pas étonné.

Paul retourna sur le terrain quand Koke sortit pour jouer avec Mia. Il était dans la même équipe qu’Antoine, en face de Rashy, Dybi, Thomas, Aurélie et un collègue, dont le prénom lui avait échappé. Il n’avait joué qu’avec Raphaël, mais il allait s’adapter au jeu espagnol.

Comme plus tôt, il n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup courir ou de faire des récupérations, des passes suffisaient. Raphaël et Aïssa faisaient un travail excellent en défense, Antoine et son collègue se débrouillaient en attaque, ils n’avaient pas vraiment besoin de lui.

Pourtant il était content, il voulait profiter autant que possible avec eux.

 _Avec Antoine_.

 

La fin du jeu arriva bien trop tôt à son goût, quand Mia commença à pleurer, quand le téléphone de Koke ne cessait de sonner pour savoir où il était et que Aïssa sentait des picotements dans sa cheville. Dommage.

Ils se félicitèrent tous pour le jeu, échangèrent quelques poignées de mains et se mirent à ranger. La femme de Koke appela encore une fois et il partit précipitamment pour ne pas avoir des problèmes chez lui, amusant le petit groupe.

Pogba voulut s’avancer vers Dybala pour savoir comment il allait, mais Varane l’arrêta.

-Paul, tu fais quoi demain ?

-On… On ne sait pas encore. Sans doute le parc warner, pourquoi ?

-Samuel vient demain en début d’après-midi, je le récupère quand je finis le travail. J’ai des réductions pour le parc si tu veux ?

-Oh, t’es trop adorable Rapha, mais Griezmann t’a déjà dépassé pour ça. Tu peux m’appeler quand vous arrivez au parc.

-Cool, je lui dis ça alors !

Paul acquiesça, le salua rapidement pour aller récupérer les billets et tenter de gratter quelques minutes de plus avec lui. Il fallait qu’il parle avec Paulo, il voulait savoir ce qu’il en pensait avant de faire quoique ce soit…

Il rattrapa l’Argentin dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires, alors qu’il buvait de l’eau d’une bouteille.

-Dybi !

Il s’arrêta et se retourna, curieux de connaître son empressement, mais impatient de prendre une douche bien méritée. Paul lui expliqua rapidement la situation et l’impasse pour le lendemain, pendant qu’ils avançaient, soucieux de sa réaction.

A la fin de son monologue, Paulo soupira simplement, las et presque blasé par les événements à venir.

-De toute façon, on est venus pour visiter Madrid, pas pour visiter le lit de Lucas, hein ? 

Paul passa son bras sur ses épaules, compatissant à son malheur. Savoir qu’il ne verrait pas Antoine le lendemain lui mettait un sacré coup.

 

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent le hall avec les autres joueurs, où Aïssa et Aurélie jouaient avec Mia. Antoine parlait avec un de ses collègues, mais cessa dès qu’il les vit arriver et vint à sa rencontre en lui souriant.

-J’ai des billets, mais le parc est fermé à cette période de l’année apparemment.

Il fronça les sourcils, parce qu’il n’était pas prêt à jouer aux montagnes russes émotionnelles, d’accord ? Il ne voulait pas de fausse joie.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, je viens d’appeler mon responsable pour prendre des billets et il m’a gentiment envoyé chier parce que le parc est fermé en hiver.

Il ne put s’empêcher de rigoler.

-Ha, comme c’est dommage.

- _Du coup_ , je peux vous emmener à un autre endroit sympa pour la matinée.

-Ouais. Ouais, ça a l’air carrément cool.

Quelqu’un dans le fond grogna et leur petite bulle éclata. Ils se tournèrent vers Aïssa, qui leur jetait un regard désaprobateur.

-Votre tension sexuelle est dégoûtante, je le dirai à Koke.

-Quoi ? _Non !_ De toute façon, tu ne sais toujours pas parler espagnol.

Elle pointa Aurélie du doigt, qui allait sans doute faire la traductrice. Paul ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait fait pour être engagée si elle ne parlait pas la langue.

-Fais chier, il va être infernal…, grogna Antoine, déjà désemparé.

Il ricana, mais une tape sur son épaule le fit se tourner vers Jesse et Marcus et il réalisa que la conversation avait été en français. Oups.

Il leur résuma les grandes lignes en anglais et en espagnol pour Dybi, et les réactions ne furent pas surprenantes : Paulo rayonna de joie, tandis que le couple pleurait presque de désespoir. Cela l’arrangeait beaucoup, il n’allait pas s’en cacher.

 

Ils prirent la route pour sortir du stade, discutant tranquillement. Antoine jetait des coups d’œil vers les filles, pas surpris que Mia se soit endormie dans les bras d’Aurélie. Elle allait lui manquer pendant qu’elle serait chez sa mère.

-Griezmann, on va où demain ?

Il regarda Paul, continuant de mettre des coups ‘discrets’ avec le dos de sa main vers la sienne, pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Paul ne réagissait pas physiquement, mais ne s’éloignait pas non plus.

-C’est une surprise.

-T’es obligé de me le dire, comment tu veux qu’on vienne sinon ?

Oh, il n’y avait pas pensé, quel idiot.

-Donne-moi ton adresse alors, je viens vous chercher le matin en voiture.

-Je te l’envoie par message si tu veux.

-Est-ce une manière détournée de demander mon numéro ? Paul, _tu me dragues ?_

Il prit l’air faussement surpris et Paul éclata de rire, puis lui mit un coup gentil derrière la tête.

-T’es con, si je te le dis tu vas oublier.

-Je suis toujours heureux de donner mon numéro à des gars sexy.

-Demain on va pas se voir, en fait.

-Je plaisante Paul, c’est bon !

Paul passa son bras sur ses épaules en riant et sortit son portable de sa poche de veste pour avoir enfin son numéro.

Peut-être bien que Griezmann était marié, mais Paul l’appréciait un peu plus chaque jour qu’il le connaissait. Il était une bonne personne, rencontrée au mauvais moment. S’ils s’étaient rencontrés dans d’autres circonstances et bien plus tôt, sans doute que leur relation aurait été différente. 

Cette pensée serra son cœur, mais il ne savait pas si c’était de tristesse ou de joie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antoine poussa la porte de son appartement qu’il partageait avec Lucas, épuisé. Il tenait Mia dans un bras et leurs affaires de l’autre. Il fallait qu’il fasse à manger et savoir qu’il devait la laisser à Erika ne le réjouissait pas. Du. Tout.  
> -Antoine, _mira_ ! _Mira_ , j’ai ma marque, c’est super bizarre.  
> Antoine le regarda, blasé. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ses conneries et son pseudo drame.  
> -T’avais qu’à pas laisser tes doigts traîner n’importe où.  
> -Mais Antoooo… !  
> Putain, il avait une sortie à organiser et _il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait faire._


	6. Jour 5 - partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolée de vous poster ça, mais j'ai bien réfléchi, peser le pour et le contre, tenter d'améliorer, mais je ne serai jamais juste satisfaite avec ce que j'ai écrit.  
> J'ignore quand la suite va sortir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela devrait arriver dans deux/trois semaines (voire moins si je me chauffe de fou en fait...)  
> bonne lecture, ne soyez pas trop déçu-e/sévère, je suis désoléeeeee T_T

En revenant des toilettes en pleine nuit, Jesse fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant quelqu’un assis dans le canapé.

-Pogs ?

Celui-ci sursauta en levant les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi était-il seulement réveillé ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Va dormir !

-Mais Antoine…

-Non Paul, même Beans n’est pas encore réveillé, retourne te coucher !

-Mais…

-Non, au lit. Maintenant.

-Très bien, mais si je me lève en retard, ce sera ta faute !

Jesse réfléchirait dans quelques heures au comportement vraiment étrange de Paul, maintenant il voulait juste se rendormir.

 

* * *

 

Comme Paul le craignait, il se réveilla en retard et eut envie de terminer Jesse.

-Paul, debout, Antoine arrive bientôt.

Il attrapa son portable sur le côté pour voir l’heure (7:42), surpris de s’être réellement endormi pour à peine plus d’une heure et sauta dans la douche, sans saluer ce pauvre Paulo ; il s’excuserait une prochaine fois. Antoine arrivait dans une vingtaine de minute, c’était suffisant pour se préparer. Ni un ni deux, il sortit Marcus de la salle de bain sans lui laisser le temps de se rincer la bouche et se lava aussi vite que possible.

 

Moins de dix minutes après, il en sortait en s’essuyant le corps et alla vite s’habiller pour ne pas perdre plus de temps ; heureusement qu’il avait réfléchi à sa tenue plus tôt dans la matinée. Parfumé et vêtu convenablement, il rejoignit enfin ses meilleurs amis dans le salon, tous étonnés par sa performance. Est-ce qu’il aurait le temps de manger ou boire un truc avant de descendre ?

 

Son portable vibra dans sa main d’un coup ; apparemment non.

 

-Griezmann ! S’exclama-t-il joyeusement en répondant.

-Paul, ça va ? Je suis en bas de chez vous dans deux minutes, vous pouvez descendre.

-Parfait, on arrive.

 

Ils raccrochèrent et il n’arriva pas à refreiner son sourire joyeux à cause de la bonne nouvelle. Il attrapa la tasse de thé de Paulo et la finit pour lui, en chantonnant et faisant presque la danse de la joie. Peut-être en faisait-il trop, mais il était trop heureux pour ne pas le montrer. Il croqua dans la tartine que Marcus lui donnait, content de le voir ainsi.

 

-Antoine est là, on descend !

 

Ils rangèrent rapidement la nourriture et la vaisselle, puis se chaussèrent et descendirent tous ensemble. Paul avait hâte de découvrir la ville et de voir ce qu’Antoine pouvait leur montrer de plus beau. Qu’avait-il prévu, que se passerait-il ? Il avait tellement hâte !

 

-Pogs, même moi je ne suis pas aussi excité quand Beans promet de me faire voir des étoiles et de me baiser toute la nuit.

-Jesse ! S’indigna Marcus, rougissant de gêne.

-Quoi ? On dirait qu’il a gagné le loto, cet idiot amoureux me rend malade.

 

Paul ne répondit pas, car la porte d’ascenseur venait de s’ouvrir, le délivrant enfin de son attente infinie. Il voulait voir le sourire éclatant d’Antoine, le prendre dans ses bras, le faire rire et l’agacer pour voir comment il allait réagir. Il voulait savoir ce qui captait son attention absolue, ce qui l’énervait, à quoi il ressemblait au coucher de soleil, son expression de pur plaisir, ses mimiques quand Paul s’enfoncerait en lui, ce qu’il aimait prendre avant d’aller au travail, quelles chansons stupides il chantait à Mia, ce qui le faisait rire à en perdre haleine, quelles étaient ses limites, jusqu’où il irait pour les gens qu’il aimait...

 

Ouais, Paul savait qu’il était foutu, mais il s’en moquait. Il voulait juste profiter de son temps donné avec Antoine, même si cela devait se finir à la fin de la semaine. Il profiterait de ces quatre pauvres petits jours restants ; il n’aurait aucun regret en rentrant chez lui dimanche.

 

Paul poussa la porte d’entrée et sourit en voyant la voiture mal garée devant leur résidence, Antoine avec Mia dans ses bras.

 

-Griezmann !

-Paul, ça va ?

 

Il vint le prendre dans ses bras, parce qu’il était ce genre de personne tactile de bon matin, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de Mia. Les deux Griezmann lui sourirent avec une joie non dissimulée et son cœur fondit dans sa poitrine ; ils étaient tellement beaux.

 

-Salut, désolé de casser vos retrouvailles, mais on est là aussi.

 

Paul sursauta presque en se tournant vers Jesse, qui avait l’air tout sauf désolé. Antoine rigola, mais laissa Mia dans les bras de Paul et alla serrer la main des autres jeunes hommes, les joues rouges. Paul ne manqua rien de sa soudaine gêne ou de ses rougeurs, parce qu’il était à croquer.

 

Bon sang, il tombait autant que Paulo tombait pour Lucas.

 

-En voiture ! Paul, tu peux garder Mia dans tes bras ? J’ai dû enlever le siège auto, je n’avais pas assez de place sinon.

-Pas de soucis.

 

Paul s’installa à l’avant avec la gamine dans ses bras, étonné que Antoine lui montre un tel niveau de confiance ; il lui laissait la sécurité de sa fille entre ses bras, alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient il y a encore une semaine. Si Antoine n’était pas hétéro, les choses auraient été tellement plus simple.

 

Une fois tous installés, Antoine lui tendit un câble jack et Paul sourit de toutes ses dents ; il allait être le DJ jusqu’à leur destination ! Antoine laissait quelqu’un d’autre dictait la musique dans sa propre voiture ! Peut-être que Paul accordait trop de crédit aux moindres de ses gestes, mais il se sentait vraiment privilégié.

 

Ce ne fut pas tout : il lui donna un des tupperwares posé sur le tableau de bord et laissa le deuxième à ceux assis derrière.

 

-C’est quoi ? Demande automatiquement Paul.

-Des pains perdus. Ce n’est pas très compliqué à faire et c’est super bon, je me suis dit que t’allais aimer – que _vous_ alliez aimer. Donc voilà…

 

Antoine se gratta adorablement l’arrière de l’oreille, devenu rouge pivoine, souriant franchement pour cacher sa gêne. Paul pouffa de rire, mais à l’intérieur il avait envie de crier de joie et de sauter partout, car Antoine avait pris le temps de penser à une chose qu’il pourrait aimer. C’était bien la preuve qu’il avait une chance avec lui, non ?

 

-DJ, mets la musique !

 

Jesse s’impatientait dans le fond, faisant rire tout le monde. Alors qu’Antoine mettait son GPS, Paul fouillait dans sa longue liste de musique quelque chose qui ferait l’unanimité d’une main, et s’occupait de Mia de l’autre, en essayant de ne pas faire tomber la boite de pain perdu. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Vegedream résonnait dans la voiture et Antoine démarrait. Paul envoya un rapide message à Raphaël, lui disant de l’appeler en finissant le travail.

 

En route, il avait hâte de savoir ce que la journée lui réservait.

 

¤

 

Lorsqu’ils se garèrent, Paul réalisa avec surprise qu’il avait passé tout le trajet à ne parler qu’avec Antoine en espagnol. D’accord, ce n’était peut-être pas très cool, mais il avait eu la décence de se faire comprendre par ses meilleurs potes, c’était un progrès, non ? Bien sûr que si, il était fier de lui.

 

Ils descendirent curieux de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient et Paul fronça les sourcils en apercevant un énorme monument blanc. Il n’avait aucune idée de là où ils pouvaient être… Antoine leur fit signe de le suivre, alors ils obéirent, même s’ils lisaient tous la curiosité dans les yeux des uns des autres. Marcus et Jesse flirtaient inlassablement parce qu’ils étaient ce genre de couple, tandis que Paulo avait décidé de partager son dépit avec Paul et Antoine ; hors de question que tout le monde soit sur son petit nuage hormis lui.

 

Paulo sentit Antoine regarder intensément vers sa joue, sans jamais poser la question qui démangeait ses lèvres, mais décida de ne pas le mettre à l’aise sur ce sujet ; c’était personnel après tout. Il avait vraiment hâte de croiser Lucas, parce que c’était la seule personne qui l’avait touché récemment, il devait savoir si c’était lui qui l’avait marqué.

 

En voyant le bâtiment qui se dressait en face d’eux, Paul n’arriva pas à enchainer les pensées dans sa tête. On aurait dit l’Egypte ancienne !

 

-Voici le temple de Debod ! S’exclama Antoine. On peut rester une petite heure, puis je vous emmène découvrir d’autres merveilles de Madrid !

Jesse poussa un cri et piailla en anglais à Marcus, avant d’attraper son bras de l’entraîner à sa suite. Ce type était vraiment le plus âgé de leur groupe ? Personne n’y croirait… Heureusement qu’il était toujours partant pour faire tout et n’importe quoi, son semblant d’hyperactivité avait du bon parfois.

Paulo avança rapidement pour les rejoindre, impressionné par l’étendu du lieu, curieux de savoir tout ce qu’il y avait à voir. Paul ricana en le voyant faire, Mia dans les bras, aux côtés d’Antoine et les suivit de loin. Il était ravi de voir ses amis apprécier le voyage.

-Tu t’y connais un peu ? Demanda Antoine.

Enfin du français ! Paul ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu tenir encore en espagnol…

-Pas vraiment, mais c’est le feu !

Il y avait beaucoup de touristes malgré le temps nuageux et un peu frais. La plupart prenait des photos de la place centrale, tandis que d’autres optaient pour des selfies avec le temple en fond. Il ignorait qu’un tel endroit existait à Madrid.  Les Madrilènes se reconnaissaient à leur tenue chaude, tandis que les autres comme Paul avait simplement pris des vestes pour venir.

-Tu connais rien du mythe d’Osiris ?

Paul secoua la tête de gauche à droite, alors Antoine lui raconta ce qu’il savait.

Osiris régnait sur l’Egypte, faisant prospérer ses terres et ses habitants. Seth, son frère, le jalousait et décida de prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Il fit construire un tombeau de la taille exacte d’Osiris et le présenta à un banquet. A tour de rôle, ils prirent place à l’intérieur et quand ce fut à Osiris, ils fermèrent le sarcophage et le jetèrent dans le Nil. Quand Seth apprit qu’Isis était allée récupérer son défunt époux, il entra dans une colère noire, découpa le corps de son frère en quatorze morceaux et les répandit dans toute l’Egypte. Cela mit longtemps, mais Isis réussit à restaurer Osiris, qui aida leur fils Horus à chasser Seth et prendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

Quand il finit son récit, ils étaient devant le bâtiment central, chacun tenait la main de Mia pour qu’elle ne parte pas encore une fois en courant. Paul était mitigé sur cette histoire, cela lui paraissait trop simple pour se terminer ainsi.

-À mon avis, il manque quelque chose. Comment tu peux être jaloux de ton frère et le tuer ? Non, il a dû se passer quelque chose d’abord, expliqua Paul.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Antoine en haussant des épaules. Il y a une histoire avec les sœurs Isis et Nephtys, mais j’en suis pas sûr. Tu préfères qui ?

-Je ne les connais pas assez, t’es drôle avec tes questions… Le personnage de Seth a l’air intéressant, j’aimerais en apprendre plus sur lui au moins, on verra ensuite pour les autres.

Paul n’était pas du genre à croire quand tout le monde accusait quelqu’un sans se poser de questions. Beaucoup de films décrivaient Hadès comme quelqu’un de mauvais, fourbe et jalousant le pouvoir de Zeus, alors Paul avait fouillé pour savoir si c’était vrai. A sa plus grande surprise, il n’y avait quasiment rien sur ce personnage et le peu qu’on savait ne le décrivait pas comme quelqu’un qui voulait quitter son royaume ou en conflit avec ses frères ; au contraire.

Pogba sourit en entendant Jesse et Paulo criaient plus loin, en extase devant les lieux. Il savait qu’ils s’entendraient bien, mais cela dépassait ses espérances ; ce voyage était une réussite totale.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a sur la joue ? Paulo, je veux dire. J’avais pas remarqué avant.

-Rien, il s’est fait une marque, on attend qu’il s’en rende compte tout seul.

Paul haussa les épaules en affichant un air de garnement pour rendre son mensonge crédible. Il n’avait aucune envie qu’Antoine cherche plus loin que ce qu’il lui disait, ce n’était pas son histoire à raconter après tout. Et même si cela l’avait concerné, ce n’était pas le cas d’Antoine ; Paul n’allait pas trahir le secret de Paulo.

-Vous êtes un peu des bâtards, non ? Rigola Antoine.

-T’as pas idée.

 

-

 

Le prochain stop fut dans un grand parc vert. Mia courrait partout, tandis que Marcus essayait naïvement de retenir Jesse, qui prenait compulsivement tout en photo sans réfléchir deux fois. Paulo riait de la situation, clairement amusé par leur manège et ne disait rien.

Pendant ce temps, un peu en retrait, Paul et Antoine prenaient leur temps dans ce splendide décor pour apprendre à se connaître. Ils parlaient musique, agrémentaient leur discussion d’anecdote et surveillaient le petit groupe de loin.

Ils visitèrent chaque coin de l’énorme jardin, surpris par la grande variété de plante qu’il y avait et rigolaient dès qu’il voyait Jesse poussait des cris à cause des nombreux animaux dans le parc. Quand ils virent un paon faire la roue, aucun ne réussit à ne pas prendre de photos.

Paul rit pendant toute la route, heureux. Il était tellement content que Jesse ait proposé de se rendre à Madrid.

 

Aux alentours de onze heures, Antoine récupéra Mia et interpela le groupe.

-Je vais lui donner à manger, on se rejoint dehors dans trente minutes maximum, d’accord ?

-Dybi, je peux te faire confiance ? Demanda Paul. Je vais aller avec lui.

-Ouais, bien sûr !

Les trois garnements repartirent s’amuser en courant pour tenter de finir la visite le plus rapidement possible. Paul secoua la tête, bon sang il trainait vraiment avec des gamins.

-Tu n’es pas obligé, tu sais ? Reste avec eux.

-Et si t’as besoin d’aide d’un seul coup ? Non, vaut mieux qu’on soit à deux pour s’occuper de Mia.

Griezmann ricana mais accepta cet argument en carton et ils se mirent en route jusqu’à la sortie du parc. Paul prit quelques photos pour sa mère, même s’il savait qu’il demanderait à Jesse de lui envoyer tout ce qu’il avait.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Antoine laissa Paul tenir Mia, récupéra tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la nourrir, s’assit enfin sur la banquette arrière et la prit dans ses bras. D’une main agile, il commença à lui donner la becquée.

-C’est bon Mia, t’aimes ça ?

Mia gazouillait des réponses, mais jamais des vrais mots. Paul s’appuya contre la voiture pour les regarder en souriant, parce qu’ils étaient attendrissants.

-Il faut la déposer où ?

-C’est à trente minutes d’ici, Eri va me tuer si la petite n’a pas mangé.

-Eri ? Ne put-il s’empêcher de répéter curieusement.

-Ouais, Erika, la mère de mes enfants.

Paul accusa le coup sans brancher. _La mère de ses enfants._ Comment Paul pouvait-il faire le poids face à elle ? Il déglutit douloureusement, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Paul était attiré par les hommes et Antoine était… Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il s’était bercé tout seul d’illusions, Antoine n’avait rien fait de spécial, si ?

-J’vais chercher les autres.

Paul n’attendit pas son reste et ignora l’appel désarçonné d’Antoine. Il n’avait pas le temps qu’on joue avec son cœur.

 

Trente minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent chez la fameuse Erika. Une femme blonde semblait les attendre devant un bâtiment, Antoine se gara très mal devant elle et descendit. Aussi vite qu’il put, il récupéra les affaires de Mia dans le coffre, puis vint prendre sa fille des bras de Paul et se rendit près de la supposée Erika.

Ils étaient trop loin pour être entendus, mais ils n’avaient pas l’air de s’échanger des mots d’amour pour le coup. Elle n’était vraiment pas la femme d’Antoine, alors ?

-T’imagines Paul ? Dire que t’étais là, pensant _bêtement_ qu’ils étaient mariés.

-Ta gueule Jesse.

Jesse ne méritait pas des amis comme eux.

Antoine jeta ses bras en l’air, clairement exaspéré par la conversation et revint vers eux, alors qu’Erika lui criait dessus. Ils entendaient ce qu’ils disaient, mais de là à _comprendre_ … il y avait au moins dix pas. Personne n’eut le temps de demander à Paulo ce qu’il s’était dit, car Antoine s’assit rageusement à sa place et démarra sans perdre une minute.

Le trajet jusqu’au travail d’Antoine ne se fit pas dans le silence le plus complet, parce que Paul et Jesse étaient ensemble et ils ne pouvaient pas être silencieux l’un à côté de l’autre. C’était juste impossible. En dépit de sa colère, Antoine réussit à s’amuser avec eux et chanter des musiques populaires en riant.

 

Lorsqu’ils furent garés dans un parking sous-terrain, Paulo descendit rapidement de la voiture et pressa tout le monde. Paul était sûr que c’était lié à Lucas et ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner en trainant le plus possible. Pendant ce temps, Jesse murmurait des mots salaces au creux de l’oreille de son fiancé.

Ils avancèrent joyeusement jusqu’à la boutique de souvenir et Paul eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit l’air triste de Dybala à cause de l’absence de Lucas. Pauvre gosse…

Jesse tira un Marcus rougissant dans des toilettes éloignées sans que personne ne remarque.

Paul salua tous ceux qu’ils avaient rencontrés la veille pendant le foot five, attendant patiemment le retour d’Antoine, qui se changeait. Paulo déprimait appuyé contre le comptoir pour payer, bras croisés et attendant de meilleurs jours. Pogba passa un bras sur ses épaules, tout en continuant de discuter avec Aïssa.

Quand treize heures sonna, l’équipe d’ouverture prit le large, Paulo sombra dans sa dépression et Paul n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour recevoir un appel de Varane.

-Gros, ça va ? T’as fini ?

_-Ouais, ouais, à l’instant. Vous êtes où ?_

-Wanda metropolitano, comme d’hab. C’est limite notre QG en fait.

Raphaël explosa de rire, avant de reprendre rapidement.

- _Vous saurez aller jusqu’à la gare ? Sam arrive dans une heure._

-Ouais, pas de soucis. On le récupère, on mange ensemble et on continue notre visite ?

- _Oui, on verra ça sur place. A toute._

Paul raccrocha et croisa le regard de chient battu d’Antoine. Il fronça les sourcils : qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui maintenant ? Déjà que Dybi n’était pas super joyeux à cause de Lucas, Griezmann n’allait pas en rajouter une couche.

-Quoi ?

-Rien… tu pars là ?

-Ouais, on va chercher un pote à la gare et passer la journée avec lui.

-Vous n’allez pas revenir ? S’inquiéta Antoine.

Pourquoi se montrait-il soucieux à l’idée de ne pas revoir Paul de la journée ? Il était marié putain.

-J’sais ap. Où est Lucas ? On dirait qu’il joue à cache-cache avec Dybi.

Le changement de sujet s’imposait, il ne pouvait pas confronter Antoine là-dessus.

-Aucune idée. Il fait les ouvertures cette semaine, je ne comprends pas qu’il soit déjà parti ; tu veux que je l’appelle ?

Paul haussa les épaules, faute de meilleure réponse, ce n’était pas vraiment son problème après tout. Antoine claqua sa langue contre son palais, sortit son portable de sa poche, fouilla dans ses contacts et attendit que Lucas réponde. Après deux sonneries, Paul entendit la voix de Lucas, sans comprendre ce qu’il disait.

-Lukito, tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi je t’ai pas croisé en arrivant ? […] Bah y a quelqu’un qui te cherche, t’es où ?

Lucas répondit quelque chose pendant de longues minutes et chaque explication sembla inquiéter Antoine, qui se mordillait adorablement le bas de la lèvre et regardait pensivement ce qui l’entourait. Il était à croquer. Putain d’hétéro marié.

-Ha d’accord… Bah alors envoie-lui au moins un message, le pauvre a l’air sacrément déprimé. A ce soir.

Antoine raccrocha et regarda Paul avec satisfaction.

-Il a deux-trois merdes à régler, ce sera rapide. Il passe ce soir si vous voulez ?

Pourquoi tant d’espoir dans ses adorables yeux bleus ? Paul se racla la gorge et serra l’épaule de Dybi pour avoir son avis sur la chose. Diby qui haussa timidement les épaules, demande implicite pour bel et bien revenir dans la soirée.

Quelqu’un pensait à son envie de pas revenir, à lui ?

-Ouais, pourquoi…, céda-t-il. Enfin, ça dépendra de Sam, je ne sais pas si on aura fini…

Déconcerté, Antoine fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa très rapidement. Paul tourna la tête en entendant de l’anglais. Jesse arrivait avec un air rayonnant en tenant la main de Marcus, qui était rouge.

-On y va ?

Il lui suffit de croiser le regard fier de Lingard, puis que Rashford n’ose pas regarder qui que ce soit pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Putain de couple.

-Je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait.

-Non tu veux pas, confirma Jesse. On y va ?

-Ouais. On rejoint Raph à la gare, Sam arrive bientôt. Alphonse viendra vendredi, je pense.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Paul sauta du comptoir pour commencer à s’en aller. Toutefois, il ne fit que quelques pas avant qu’Antoine ne l’interpelle :

-Paul, tu peux attendre une minute ?

Paul s’arrêta, dit aux autres de l’attendre à l’extérieur (si Antoine lui avait parlé en français, c’était que la conversation ne les concernait pas) et attendit que Griezmann se rapproche, mains dans les poches. La situation allait en s’empirant, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Jesse le traitait souvent de drama queen dans les quelques moments où il se plaignait de la Terre entière, mais ce n’était pas si flagrant, si ?

Griezmann s’arrêta devant lui et l’observa comme s’il essayait de découvrir tous les mystères qu’il avait en lui.

-Paul, je crois qu’il y a un malentendu entre nous.

Paul se retint de rire de désespoir, parce que _évidemment qu’il y avait un malentendu._

-Ouais, continue.

Antoine le dévisagea, avant que son masque de calme ne craque.

\- T’as soufflé le chaud et le froid toute la matinée ; un coup on s’entend bien et on flirte, l’instant suivant t’es distant. C’est _quoi_ ton souci ?

-C’est toi le souci ! Tu me dragues puis tu parles de ta femme, décide-toi ! Je ne sais pas si t’agis comme ça par réflexe ou si t’es vraiment intéressé !

Paul croisa les bras, dur sous le regard surpris et dépourvu d’Antoine.

-Merde. _Merde, merde_ , _merde_ … c’était ça, j’en étais sûr. D’accord Paul, écoute bien : _tu me plais et j’essaye de te draguer depuis la première fois._

Foutaises.

-Et ta femme alors ? La mère de Mia ?

-C’est mon _ex_ , on n’est plus ensemble, je vis avec Lucas depuis six mois. On a juste eu la flemme de divorcer, donc on fait nos vies chacun de son côté et on alterne la garde de Mia.

- _Oh_.

-Oui, _oh_.

Paul se sentait si bête, heureusement qu’il ne pouvait pas rougir, il se sentait tellement gêné pour son comportement.

-Et je te plais.

-Bien sûr que tu me plais, je t’ai laissé porter Mia, _ma fille adorée_. Je veux dire… Quels signes t’as raté au juste ? Les compliments du premier jour ? L’escapade dans le stade ? La visite de la ville ?

Antoine rigola, amusé par l’obstination aveugle dont Paul avait fait preuve. Pogba sourit, dépité d’avoir été si… _bête_. Il secoua la tête, passa ses bras derrière la tête d’Antoine et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Quelque chose dans ce geste avait l’air tellement… _juste_ , complémentaire et familier. Il pourrait y devenir accroc.

Aussi vite qu’il s’était avancé, Paul s’éloigna de lui. Si Antoine était en feu, Paul sentit un froid se glissait en lui.

-On continuera cette discussion ce soir.

Les yeux d’Antoine tendaient plus vers le noir que vers le bleu et Paul culpabilisa presque de l’abandonner de la sorte.

Bon sang, _qu’est-ce qu’il venait de faire ?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désoléeeeee T_T


	7. Jour 5 - partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooo  
> apparemment c'était la 1ère partie le soucis car j'ai écrit la suite tellement plus vite. Merci pour vos commentaires adorables/géniales/vous êtes les meilleurs, sinon je n'aurai pas eu ce pic de motivation !  
> Coeur sur vous la famille, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'il n'y a pas de faux raccords (c'est faux, je sais qu'il y en a pleins...)  
> Bonne lecture !

 

- _Sammo Law_  !

-La pioche !

Paul sauta joyeusement dans les bras de son ami un énorme sourire aux lèvres, content de le revoir après trois ans sans avoir vu sa frimousse. Samuel avait laissé pousser sa barbe, cela lui allait tellement bien. Ses yeux brillaient toujours du même éclat marron chaleureux qui l’avait attiré. Son corps autrefois juvénile avait laissé place à une stature plus imposante et musclée.

Peut-être que Sam aurait pu être son genre. _Peut-être_.

Il s’éloigna un peu pour mieux l’observer.

-Frère, t’es _beau_ , dit-il en sifflant. Petite barbe, des muscles, contours réussis… J’suis fier, Sam, t’as bien grandi !

Samuel ricana à ses compliments et le repoussa gentiment pour cacher sa gêne.

-Non c’est vrai. Raph, dis-lui, non ?

-Ouais t’es beau Sam.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux se revoir après tout ce temps. Parler français tous les jours lui manquait clairement, ils allaient passer une fin de semaine tellement bonne.

Un éclat de rire supplémentaire attira leur attention à tous et ils se tournèrent vers un jeune homme qui était près d’eux depuis sans doute un moment. Sam réagit très vite, passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le faire taire, mais surtout pour détourner l’attention de lui.

-Les gars, je vous présente Ousmane, c’est mon protégé/filleul à Barcelone. Dès qu’il a su que je venais ici, il a tellement insisté pour venir que j’ai pas pu dire non. Ça pose pas de problèmes, si ?

Paul avait un canapé et savait qu’il pouvait dormir avec Paulo, libérant ainsi une chambre, si le besoin se faisait sentir.

-Pas de soucis, répondit aussitôt Raphaël. Tous mes colocs sont partis, j’ai l’appart pour moi cette semaine.

-Cool ! S’exclama Sam, soulagé. Et eux ?

Ils se retournèrent pour trouver Paulo, Jesse et Marcus qui les observaient, attendant patiemment que Paul les présente. Il sourit fièrement en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son Dybi et enchaina en espagnol.

-Ce sont mes meilleurs potes. Voici Paulo, mon turinois préféré. A côté, c’est Jesse et le grand, Marcus. J’ai rencontré le couple à Manchester, ils parlent surtout anglais, mais savent s’exprimer en espagnol. Si vous avez des trucs à leur demander, faites-le en anglais, ils vous répondront en espagnol. N’est-ce pas fantastique ?

Paul ne le réalisa pas immédiatement, mais son annonce anodine ne passa pas à la trappe. Il se tourna ensuite vers Samuel.

-Les gars, voici Sam, il est bon délire. Et là c’est son protégé, Ousmane. Les présentations sont faites, je vous avoue que je meurs de faim, allons manger ?

Sa requête ne tomba pas dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Plus il se tenait occupé, moins Paul pouvait penser au froid qui glaçait ses os à cause de l’absence d’Antoine ou à son envie pressante de le revoir.

 

 

Comme depuis les quelques jours depuis leur arrivée, ils essayèrent de manger le plus sainement possible, sans se restreindre de consommer des bières. De toute façon, ils étaient en vacances, ça ne comptait pas.

La conversation pendant le repas se fit en espagnol, car c’était visiblement la langue la plus parlée. Jesse adorait rencontrer des gens et tenta de communiquer le plus possible pour connaître Samuel et Raphaël, tandis que Marcus attendait silencieusement. Paulo donnait des cours à Ousmane pour l’aider à s’améliorer, tandis que Paul gravitait entre les deux groupes pour aider si besoin, tout en sirotant son chocolat chaud.

Il faisait froid, mais pas si froid, d’accord ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l’impression que la température chutait à chaque pas ? Certes il avait moins froid qu’à la gare, mais cela restait gênant. Il avait eu presque chaud toute la matinée, en comparaison.

Peut-être qu’il était malade. En plus il voulait voir Antoine. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître en pensant à lui. _Merde, il l’avait embrassé !_

Et il voulait recommencer, sans contrainte de temps ou d’espace. Il voulait l’allonger sur une table, sentir son odeur enivrante, goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres et approfondir les choses entre eux et…

 _Il l’avait embrassé putain_ …

Il pouvait mourir en paix.

-Pogs, tu baves !

Paul sortit de sa transe amoureuse et dévisagea Lingard, qui avait le don de susciter la reconnaissance et l’agacement chez lui.

-Qu’est-ce tu veux ?

-T’embêter est l’une des plus grandes passions de ma vie. Hé, selfie !

Paul comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait insisté pour se mettre en bout de table. Pourquoi était-il encore surpris par ce comportement de paparazzi compulsif ? Il fit son sourire de profil le plus beau, attendant patiemment que Jesse soit satisfait pour souffler.

Bon sang, est-ce que Antoine pensait autant au baiser que lui ? Merde, c’était un baiser de collégiens, pas d’adultes, quel amateur…

Il ferait mieux la prochaine fois, c’était certain.

-Paul, tu peux me faire un partage de connexion ?

La seconde suivante, Jesse eut tout le réseau dont il avait besoin pour exposer ses frasques. L’instant d’après Paulo sortit son portable et Paul ne manqua pas l’illumination sur son visage en voyant très probablement une notification.

Paul lui arracha son portable des mains et ne culpabilisa même pas.

>> _Hola guapo_ _. Deux jours sans se voir et je te manque déjà ?_ 😉

>> _j’ai hate de te voir aussi !_

Ousmane et lui levèrent les yeux vers un Paulo entièrement rougissant. Purée, c’est vrai que la moindre attention que Paul lui montrait avant qu’ils ne sortent ensemble l’avait rendu incroyablement rouge. Ils ne purent contenir leurs éclats de rire, tandis que Dybala récupérait son bien, gêné.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

Si c’était par Antoine, Paul ne dirait pas non.

 

Arriva ce que Paul craignait qu’il arrive : deux groupes se formèrent.

Devant, Sam et Raphaël rattrapaient le temps passé sans se voir, avec Ousmane qui tentait tant bien que mal d’entrer dans leur conversation.

Derrière, Jesse, Marcus et Paulo plaisantaient dans leur langage douteux qui regroupait un étrange mélange d’anglais, d’espagnol et d’italien.

Paul était au milieu, faisait l’intermédiaire entre eux tous, jonglant maladroitement pour profiter de ses amis qu’il n’avait pas vus depuis longtemps, sans délaisser ceux avec qui il était venu. Cette situation le mettait mal à l’aise, mais il ne pouvait pas les forcer à se parler s’ils ne voulaient pas échanger.

Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Jesse avait brisé la glace inlassablement avec Raphaël, Marcus tentait de dépasser sa timidité maladive en parlant avec Samuel, alors que Paulo avait passé tout son midi avec Ousmane.

Chacun avait choisi de retourner dans sa zone de confort, c’était normal, mais il voulait plus d’échange entre eux. Que ferait Antoine à sa place ?

-T’es frileux ?

Paul cessa de regarder ses meilleurs potes et porta toute son attention sur Ousmane. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment eu la chance de parler ensemble jusqu’à présent, c’était une bonne occasion.

-Normalement non, il fait plus chaud ici qu’à Manchester.

-Sam m’a dit que vous veniez de là-haut, c’est comment ?

Peut-être que la solution était juste d’attendre que les autres s’ouvrent naturellement quand ils se sentiraient prêts, en fait.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au stade du Real Madrid parce que «  _c’est impossible que vous repartiez à Manchester sans l’avoir vu une fois, alors que vous passez votre vie à celui de l’Atlético !_ », Paul réalisa avec plaisir que les groupes s’étaient dissous seuls : Ousmane échangeait comme il pouvait avec Rashy, Jesse s’entêtait à éloigner Raphaël de Paulo, laissant celui-ci en grande discussion avec Samuel et lui.

Il aimait vraiment ces crétins, leur présence le réchauffait un peu dans cette ville glaciale.

Sans surprise, Jesse dégaina son portable pour une myriade de photo et Marcus ricana, sans essayer de l’en empêcher (il avait échoué trop de fois cette matinée). Ils en prirent tous quelques-unes, sous le regard fier de Raphaël.

Paul aurait dû comprendre que tout se passait trop bien pour que ça continue impunément.

-Hé mais en fait Paulo et Raphaël se ressemblent de ouf.

Il existait des tempêtes terriblement violentes qui pouvaient apparaître et tout détruire en à peine quelques minutes, sans qu’aucun signe n’indique leurs venues. Paulo Dybala était la personnification de ce genre de phénomène.

-Comment ça ? Rigola Sam. Absolument pas.

Personne ne voyait venir ses colères, ou même les prédire. C’était seulement une fois qu’elles commençaient qu’on savait qu’on était foutu.

-Bah si, regarde-les bien, on dirait des frères !

Paul aurait dû réagir plus vite, mais il n’y eut aucun signe avant-coureur. Raphaël et Paulo observaient les deux Barcelonais pour comprendre ce qu’ils sous-entendaient, tandis que Paul s’était lié à Jesse pour taquiner Marcus.

-Ouais, ils se ressemblent un peu, admit Sam. En plus Paul se comporte avec Paulo comme il se comportait avec Raph avant. Ils flirtaient tout le temps !

Ce fut l’attention de Jesse sur leur discussion qui attira aussi Paul et il était trop tard.

-Regarde, regarde, ils froncent les sourcils en même temps ! S’exclama Ousmane. On dirait des jumeaux, ils ont le même comportement timide et tout.

Paulo jeta un regard noir à Paul, alors qu’en soi, il n’avait rien fait. La tempête allait péter sous peu.

-Ouais, c’est vrai qu’ils se ressemblent un peu, admit Rashy.

Il retint un sursaut quand il reçut deux regards noirs de Dybala et Pogba ; cherchait-il à le mettre dans la merde ? Bon sang, Jesse devrait apprendre à son copain à lire l’ambiance !

-Sans déconner ? Sans déconner ! D’abord Cris, maintenant toi, Paul ?

Pogba tenta de l’éloigner de la source du problème et laissa Jesse les suivre en pensant avoir un allier.

-Mierda ! Deux fois, _deux fois_ qu’il me double sur les mêmes gars, c’est quoi ce délire ?

-Pogs, t’as fait quoi avec Raphaël ? Ils parlent de quoi ?

-Mais rien ! Se défendit-il pathétiquement.

-T'as forcément fait quelque chose pour qu'ils s'en souviennent, réfléchis.

-T'es sorti avec moi parce que je te faisais penser à ton ex, c'est ça ? S'énerva Paulo.

L’Argentin grogna avant même d'avoir une réponse, jaloux qu'il était. Même s’ils n’étaient plus ensemble, il leur arrivait d’éprouver de la jalousie mal placé et Paul faisait toujours de son mieux pour rassurer son Dybi.

Paul jeta un coup d'œil vers les quatre restés plus loin, seul Marcus pouvait comprendre leur mix de langues, tant ils parlaient vite.

-C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois Dybi ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui !

Paulo le dévisagea, tandis que Jesse croisa les bras, pas convaincu.

-Va falloir faire mieux que ça pour qu’on y croie.

Lingard n’était définitivement pas son allier dans cette histoire. Paul fit abstraction de son comportement, tendit la main et caressa la joue de Paulo.

-Dybi, je ne sais pas du tout comment je me comportais avec lui – ouais, peut-être bien qu’on flirtait tout le temps, aucune idée --, mais t’es mon premier mec, le premier avec qui j’ai couché et que j’ai vraiment aimé. Personne ne pourra te remplacer Dybi.

Paulo lui sourit tendrement, posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement. La tempête était passée…

-T’es vraiment un beau parleur, faudra mieux faire.

… Et le bateau de Paul avait coulé. Merde.

 

 

Le retour au stade de l’Atlético fut un véritable plaisir. Déjà parce qu’il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Ensuite, Jesse secouait sa tête d’un air trop désapprobateur à chaque fois qu’il tentait d’arranger les choses avec Paulo.

Lingard ne méritait pas un ami comme Paul, comment pouvait-il prendre le parti de Paulo ? De toute façon, ils ne se connaissaient même pas à cette époque, de quoi était-il jaloux ? Paul n’avait jamais rien dit sur le fait que Dybi soit déjà expérimenté.

-Griezmann, t’es _où_  ? _Grizou_  !

Paul repéra rapidement la tête adorable d’Antoine et se laissa tomber sur lui, soulagé d’avoir quelqu’un de son côté – Marcus avait choisi la neutralité, tous des traitres. Les quelques clients présents se tournèrent vers eux, mais se désintéressèrent rapidement de leur cas, préférant contempler les articles du fameux club.

Antoine tapota maladroitement son dos, sans comprendre son soudain besoin de support.

-Lui aussi s’est tapé Raphaël, je parie !

Paul eut envie de rire parce que la situation n’allait pas du tout en s’arrangeant et sans déconner, son Dybi qui rageait était trop drôle. Pogba s’éloigna, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de rigoler.

-Dis-moi que t’as un vieux ballon qui traîne, je t’en prie.

-Ouais… Attends, je demande à Thomas.

Antoine interpela Thomas qui attendait à la caisse, lui demanda s’il y avait une balle dans la réserve et l’autre garçon s’y rendit. Une minute après, il revint avec et la lança à Antoine, qui la laissa à Paul, qui lui-même la jeta à Marcus pour avoir la paix. Comme il s’y attendait, aucun des trois ne réussit à ignorer l’appel du foot et ils sortirent taper dedans.

Oh mon Dieu, la paix. Paul savoura cet instant de tranquillité avec une profonde reconnaissance.

Antoine ricana en le voyant faire.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe encore ?

Paul leva sa main pour lui faire comprendre d’attendre, profita de ce moment encore quelques secondes, puis regarda Antoine.

-Dybi a fait une crise de jalousie, j’attends qu’il se lasse tout seul.

Griezmann acquiesça, finit de plier un vêtement, puis se rendit près du comptoir pour se désaltérer, Paul le suivant naturellement.

-Il était jaloux de quoi ?

Pogba ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit à comment la situation allait sortir et ravisa. Pas moyen qu’il grille ses chances auprès d’Antoine.

-Il a réalisé qu’il trainait avec l’ex d’un mec qu’il se tapait.

En soi, c’était assez vrai.

Antoine vit clair dans son mensonge par omission. Merde. Comment pouvait-il si bien le connaître en aussi peu de temps passer ensemble ?

-Ouais, et ? Il ressemble pas à un gars qui va bouder pour ça.

-Si c’est ce genre de gars _et_ j’en sais rien, on était dehors tranquille, un des gars a dit qu’il ressemblait au fameux ex, ça a été la goutte de trop.

-Pourquoi il t’en veut à toi…

Il ne finit pas sa question, Paul vit clairement dans ses yeux l’exact moment où Antoine comprit la situation.

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant. Puis…

-Tu t’es tapé tes deux potes ?

_Evidemment, il en était venu à la pire conclusion !_

- _Non_ , pas du tout ! C’est un autre gars à Turin, qui était ici avant. Dybi pense qu’il s’est passé un truc avec ce gars, mais pas du tout.

-Donc t’es sorti avec Dybi ?

Paul ouvrit la bouche, prêt à démentir l’information, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il ne pourrait jamais renier la relation qu’il avait eue avec Paulo Dybala, cela l’avait changé. Il avait tout connu avec lui, le bon, le mauvais, la douleur, le plaisir, la honte, la joie, les larmes, l’amour…

Il ne pourrait jamais renier son premier amour.

-Ouais, avoua-t-il.

Il chercha la moindre trace de dégoût, ou quelques jugements dans les pupilles bleus de Griezmann, mais il se contenta de lui sourire.

-C’est bon à savoir, je saurai d’où viendra son hostilité maintenant.

Si Antoine sous-entendait bien ce que Paul pensait, c’était la meilleure réponse qu’il aurait pu donner. Il sourit sincèrement, soulagé et heureux par la tournure de la conversation.

Puis Griezmann fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea. Oups ?

-Attends, mais… tu m’as appelé _Grizou_ en arrivant ?

-Euh… ouais, peut-être ?

Il distribuait des surnoms à la pelle, il ne s’en rendait même plus compte à présent. Vu le sourire heureux d’Antoine, cela lui avait fait plaisir.

-C’était juste pour être sûr, j’aime bien.

-C’est moins long que Griezmann déjà.

Antoine ricana, puis lui tendit la bouteille d’eau. Paul se désaltéra, profiter de l’occasion pour jeter un coup d’œil dehors pour surveiller sur amis qui s’amusaient à jongler ou se montrer des tours avec la balle.

Marcus et Jesse étaient bons et jouaient dans l’équipe universitaire, Paulo avait fait plus de football dans le quartier, que de réels cours, et s’en sortait pourtant très bien. Le ballon rond arrivait à tous les calmer en un claquement de doigt ; ou au contraire à les exciter et susciter la colère de tous les côtés.

-J’y pense, mais peut-être que Paulo a mal réagi parce qu’il a eu l’impression de passer deux fois après le même gars, c’est pas agréable.

Si c’était ça, sa réaction était vraiment stupide. Paul haussa les épaules, pas sûr de vouloir se lancer sur ce sujet. Il se sentait tellement bien avec Antoine, ils pouvaient parler de tout hormis cela.

-D’ailleurs, on peut reprendre la discussion de ce matin ?

… _Evidemment_.

Paul le regarda, une lueur séductrice et affamée dans les yeux, prêt à jeter tout ce qu’il y avait sur le comptoir pour pouvoir allonger Antoine dessus.

Peut-être qu’il s’égarait.

-Je te plais, tu me plais, tu veux discuter de quoi d’autre ?

Antoine eut un sourire en coin, se mordillant doucement la lèvre. Paul se pencha sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher de lui. Il n’arrivait pas à résister à son attraction.

-C’était juste pour être sûr.

Antoine se pencha vers lui, mais s’éloigna en geignant, une main massant l’arrière de son crâne. Paul se recula et ils dévisagèrent Thomas. Celui-ci indiqua la boutique où ils se trouvaient pour qu’ils comprennent, et ils rougirent de gêne.

Antoine lui faisait perdre les pédales.

-Je vais t’attendre dehors.

-Ouais, excellente idée.

Ils enchainaient les situations gênantes bon sang.

Paul intercepta la balle quand il arriva dehors et se mit à jongler avec, pour montrer à tous l’étendu de sa maîtrise. Par pur esprit de compétition, Paulo tenta de la récupérer, mais fit plus de fautes qu’autre chose. A moitié hilare, Paul passa à Jesse et sauta sur Dybala, heureux que la discorde de l’après-midi soit derrière eux.

-On va manger en attendant que la boutique ferme ? Proposa Jesse.

Trainer dans un environnement proche d’Antoine lui faisait perdre la tête, comme si son champ d’attraction était trop fort pour s’en échapper. Il se sentait inlassablement entraîné vers lui, comme une collision inévitable, telle la Lune avec la Terre.

Marcus rapporta le ballon à Antoine, puisque Paul n’avait pas envie d’être encore tenté et de ne pas pouvoir goûter au fruit défendu. Il choisit de s’éloigner, s’engouffra dans le dur froid de Madrid sans un regard en arrière.

 

A son plus grand plaisir, ils ne s’éloignèrent pas tant du stade, à peine une vingtaine de minutes à pied. Ils commandèrent très vite et si la discussion était bon enfant, Paul savait reconnaitre un piège quand il en voyait un. Il s’enfonça dans son siège, désabusé.

-Allez-y, qu’on en finisse.

Si Marcus ne comprit pas immédiatement, les deux autres furent bien plus vifs et ne cachèrent même pas leur sourire en coin, se jetant des regards complices. Paulo trompa ses lèvres dans son verre, laissant à Jesse l’honneur de le cuisiner en premier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _mais maintenant que tu en parles_ … Alors Antoine ?

Il n’essayait même pas d’être désintéressé, quelle commère.

-Il va bien, on s’entend bien, on… on s’aime bien.

- _Oh, mais quelle surprise_  !

Marcus s’étouffa dans son verre en rigolant ; Paul le raya de sa liste d’amis.

-Donc tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, Antoine était bel et bien ton genre ? Répliqua Paulo, faussement choqué. Je ne m’y attendais _pas_.

Paul roula des yeux le sourire aux lèvres, notant dans un coin de sa tête de le supprimer aussi de sa liste d’amis.

-Attends, attends, continua Jesse. Mais il est plus hétéro ? Alors… on… on avait putain de raison car personne ne trompe notre radar ?

Jesse était vraiment le pire de tous, mais Paul explosa quand même de rire. Il aimait ces cons.

-C’est bon, je peux parler ? Répliqua-t-il.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, comme des gamins qui étaient contents d’avoir eu ce qu’ils attendaient depuis le début. Ils avaient été tellement patients avec les hauts et bas de Paul, qu’il pouvait passer qu’ils étaient des amis chiants.

Peut-être qu’il était le pire de tous.

-Je l’ai embrassé ce matin.

Jesse commença à piailler de joie et de surprise, Marcus rigolait discrètement, Paulo ouvrait des grands yeux avec un sourire tout aussi sincère et Paul n’arrivait pas à maintenir la joie dans son cœur. Il savait qu’il devait avoir niais, mais il s’en fichait, il était content.

-Pogba rejoindra-t-il le groupe de ceux qui ont tiré leur coup en Espagne ? La réponse est oui !

Son sourire se crispa, mais personne ne remarqua.

Merde, il avait oublié qu’il ne restait pas éternellement, qu’il allait fatalement s’éloigner d’Antoine et que cela ne valait pas la peine de s’impliquer émotionnellement dans cette relation fugace. Il n’avait rien à espérer, car il n’avait rien à en tirer. Ils n’auraient pas le temps d’apprendre à se connaître, à s’apprivoiser ou connaître suffisamment l’autre personne pour revenir et raviver les choses.

Ils partaient dans trois jours, est-ce que cela valait le coup ?

 _Oui_ , cria sa conscience. Bien sûr que ça valait le coup, il devait profiter de chaque instant avec lui avant la fin, il voulait se forger les meilleurs souvenirs possibles, n’avoir aucun regret et rattraper le temps perdu bêtement.

Ne jamais regretter, se sermonna-t-il. S’il voulait Antoine, personne ne le servirait sur un plateau en argent. A lui d’agir, d’aller prendre et donner tout ce qu’il pouvait.

-Mais attends, pourquoi t’es parti si tu l’as embrassé ?

Foutu Rashy…

-J’ai… J’ai flippé…. Et-et on devait aller chercher Sam de toute façon !

Ses piètres excuses ne sauvèrent pas ce qui restait de son déjà bien maigre honneur, mais c’était la vérité : sous le regard de braise d’Antoine, Paul avait pris la fuite. L’attraction qu’il exerçait sur lui était si forte qu’il se serait brûlé en restant. Maintenant qu’ils savaient et avaient reconnu tous les deux ce qu’il se passait, la distance allait devenir insurmontable.

Paul serra les poings dans un vain espoir de se réchauffer et pour quitter ses idées moroses. Il allait profiter et donner, rien de plus. Pas d’attaches émotionnelles, hors de questions.

 

Lorsqu’ils revinrent au stade, ses bonnes résolutions purent aller se faire foutre. Paul sauta joyeusement sur Antoine, rattrapant le temps gâché, les occasions manquées, les essais avortées et l’embrassa comme si sa vie allait s’arrêter.

Il ne leur restait que trois jours, autant consumer l’intensité d’une relation d’une vie pendant cette période. Il voulait s’enivrer de lui, se noyer en sa présence, brûler ce feu en lui jusqu’à sa dernière lueur.

Paul savait se comporter en société, – _comportement_ , comme disaient ses cousines –, alors il mit sous scellé ses envies dévorantes, se contentant de courts, mais intenses baisers, d’une main qui serrait la sienne, de bisous sur la joue, la nuque, la tempe, le cou… Antoine prenait tout ce qu’il lui fournissait et ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était pas assez.

Peu importe le temps qu’ils attendirent après la fermeture, Lucas ne vint pas et ne répondit à aucun appel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'il faisait tranquillement sa valise, le portable de Florian vibra d'un coup. Etonné, il le récupéra, fronça les sourcils en voyant l'émetteur et décrocha.  
> -Al –  
> -Flo, tu sais pas quoi ? Ce traitre d'Alphonse part à Madrid demain et il nous a rien dit, t'arrives à y croire ? Quel chien, comment il peut nous faire ça, je pensais qu'on était tous liés à la vie à la mort, qu'aucun ne partait sans faire de plan en douce ! Avec les gars, on est tellement énervés, on avait déjà prévu des trucs et il nous lâche un petit " _ouais, je suis pas là, je vais à Madrid, vous êtes pas mes frères, à jamais_ " !  
> Florian ricana à cette pathétique imitation d'Alphonse, mais n'osa pas répondre. Comment lui dire après tout que lui aussi allait à Madrid et n'avait rien dit ?


End file.
